Turning the Tide
by orlysluv
Summary: My version of POTC, What If Will Turner wasn't the humble Blacksmith we all know and love? What if Jack Sparrow found him when he was a boy instead of Elizabeth? How would things of been different? Read and find out! WE JA NOC
1. Pirates of the Caribbean

Turning the Tide

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

As sun began to rise into the crystal blue sky that one could only witness in the Caribbean, the treacherous miles of sea below it were tossing and turning in anticipation. Something was about to happen.

Rocking back and fourth on the dark blue sea was a small fisherman's boat carrying four of the greatest pirates the world has ever seen.

"Jack, where are ye takin us?" Ana Maria wondered, glaring at her captain with annoyance.

"No where you 'avn't been before luv." the pirate captain retorted with a cheeky grin as he swayed his body around in a drunken fashion.

Ana Maria gave Jack a warning glance as she advanced toward the wayward captain.

"If I had the bloody map I could probably be more specific." Jack Sparrow mumbled, smirking innocently at her. Ana Maria grunted in reply and turned away from Jack, who let out a sigh of relief before swaying his body around to gaze at his surroundings.

The way Jack Sparrow rhythmically swayed back and fourth as he trotted along made it quite obvious that he had spent way too many hours in the sun and engulfed far much rum than humanly possible. Countless sea swaggering men have said on many occasions that the result of the pirate captain's drinking habits and sun backing was that his brain actually turned into mush.

"And its CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to you luv if you'd be so kind." Jack sparrow added, his trademark grin appearing on his tanned face.

With an unlady like grunt, the female pirate lowered her head and gazed toward the drunken captain with something that could be clearly described in four words.

"_If looks could kill." _Jack muttered under his breath. With one swift move Ana Maria slapped the eccentric captain and sent him flying back and landing beside his first mate, the notorious William Turner.

"Ow I don't think I deserved that", Jack said rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Trust me Jack you most certainly did." Will added with a smirk.

"William shut yer mouth and go find yer damn sister; she's got the bloody map." Jack growled as lifted himself up with a grunt and moved toward the front of the small vessel they "borrowed" from Tortuga.

The boat was nothing compared to what the four comrades were use to but they seemed to have no choice at the moment.

"I thought you had the map cap'n." Jessie Turner said from behind him, placing her hand at her hips and cocking her head to one side.

She was a mysterious young woman with long blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. Many have said that that the young pirate looks exactly like her mother and that her brother Will Turner, is the spitting image of their father, Bootstrap Bill. She and William were reunited one afternoon six years ago in Tortuga by none other then Captain Jack Sparrow.

In two quick strides, Jessie lifted up Jack Sparrow's hat from atop his head and revealed a tattered looking map.

"Jessie what are you doin luv? You know if you want to get closer to old Jack all you have to do is ask." He said with a sly grin that earned him another slap from Ana Maria. "All I am doing is retrieving your map captain," Jessie replied, waving the torn chart in his face.

"Well," Jack said gazing at the map with drunken wonder. "'ow do you suppose that got there eh?" Jack sparrow said laughing nervously.

William Turner cocked his head to one side, "You put it there mate, after explaining to us that we could not be trusted with something of such great importance as a map."

Ana Maria shook her head. "Well aren't you a bloody genious Jack, ye managed to forget that you had a bloody map on top of your head!"

"Ah", Jack muttered as the three pirates before him shook their heads in frustration.

The peculiar captain began scratching his chin as he leaned against the small boat. He looked as if he was trying incredibly hard to remember his past actions that led to him hiding a map under his hat.

"Well…" He started, waving his hand around in a drunken manor. "This lovely map has been tucked away in me hat fer… two days now as it were"

Jack Sparrow stopped his speech long enough to start wandering about the boat looking for god knows what. The other crew members exchanged confused glances but did not look overly surprised at their captain's odd behavior.

"Aha!" Jack said with a triumphant grin, grasping what looked like a rum bottle in his hands.

"There's me rum, where have you been hiding hmm?" Jack said, giving his bottle of rum an adoring pat. The looks his crew mates were giving him quickly took him out of his reverie and he once again swayed toward them, hoping they would forget the fact that he was talking to a drink.

"So," Jack started, taking a large gulp of his beloved rum. "I do believe we are lost."

Ana Maria threw her arms up in disbelief, secretly wondering who was crazier, Jack Sparrow or herself for ever putting her trust into _this_ man.

"Jack you bloody idiot if you hadn't lost the Black Pearl to Hector and his bloody crew of miscreants we wouldn't be in this mess or on this damn boat in the fist place!", She said with a growl.

"Patients is a virtue luv", Jack Sparrow replied, waving a dirty finger in Ana Maria's furious visage. She looked like she was just about ready to bite it off.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off I'll find me precious pearl and…" he paused for a short moment looking for where he should run after he finishes his sentence knowing it would unleash the monster that is Ana Maria. "Or my name isn't CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow and…you know it is." Jack finished with a large grin on his face but a hint of fear in his eyes.

Jessie fought the urge to burst in a fit of laughter and instead turned to her brother who was quite amused by what was unfolding in front of him. "Do you think we should stop them?" Jessie asked out of the side of her mouth, but not actually looking at William.

"Probably but do you really want to?" He asked, a smirk creeping onto his handsome face.

"Of course not" She grinned and shook her head in amusement.

As the two crew mates continued bickering, their boat that was quickly approaching a small island went unnoticed.


	2. The Island

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

With the island now so close to their miniscule boat, Jessie Turner finally noticed took of it. She turned to her brother with raised eyebrows and shook him furiously.

"Will, look!!!" Jessie whispered harshly to Will, pointing at the island with excitement.

William turned his head lazily at the direction Jessie was pointing at until what she said finally registered in his mind.

With a gasp, Will quickly turned back to his distracted captain.

"Jack look, land ho!!" he yelled, jumping up and down with enthusiasm, pointing at the island in the same fashion his sister had just moments ago.

"Shut up ya eunuch, I'm quite busy tryin ter shut this damn women's undeniably large mouth." Jack said, his eyes never leaving Ana Maria's smoldering ones.

"I am _not _aeunuch!" Will shouted, stomping his foot and growling like a child.

Exasperated, Jessie grabbed Jack by the shoulders forcefully and turned him to face the approaching island. "Look Jack….an Island." Jessie says to Jack, in a tone one would use with a child.

"ohhh so that's wots got ya so worked up eh?" Jack says, turning to William.

"Yes." Will groaned, rolling his eyes as Jessie slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Hmm, "I'm 'avin' a thought," Jack Sparrow said, tapping his chin. "Yes…" Ana Maria said, trying to get her captain to say more.

"What says you?" Will asked urgently, laying a hand on Ana's tense shoulder.

"I say we go to the island of…" Jack paused and took out his map, searching for their island. "…Port Royal and find a new ship…and some rum, I've seemed to 'ave run out." Jack finished, a frown appearing on his face.

"I'm becoming sober in a hurry and I don't like it."

"And then what Jack?" Jessie says, urging him to continue. "Hmm? Wot?" Jack replied, obviously thinking he was done.

"What are we to do after we visit Port Royal, Jack!?" Ana Maria asked through gritted teeth. Instead of answering like most people, Jack Sparrow looked to the sky, with a far away look in his eyes.

"Then…then we find me precious Black Pearl." He finally answered, a genuine smile stretching across his roguishly handsome face.

"So… do we have an accord?" Jack said turning back to his crew, grinning like a fool.

"AYE." Everyone said in unison, obviously his crew has had enough


	3. Opprotunities Arise

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

Their small boat was incredibly close to the island and was moving toward it steadily. Everyone on the boat decided it would be wise to rest their weary bones before they reached Port Royal. Will was sitting down on the dirty floorboards of the boat with his hat over his eyes when he heard an unusual noise coming from beside him. He turned his drowsy head toward the noise and saw none other then Jack Sparrow. "Jack what on earth are you doing?" he asked his bizarre captain, more then a little startled.

There in all his glory was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow with his lips stuck in an empty rum bottle, trying to reach the small little drop of alcohol that was still in it. Jack then yanked his mouth away from the bottle and looked at William calmly.

"Wot does it look like I'm doing dear William?" He asked while turning the rum bottle upside down and giving it a good shake.

"I'm trying not to waste any rum." Jack explained to his first mate, as if Will was the crazy one. William could only stare at his captain in awe, before quickly coming up with a solution.

"Jack give me the bottle." Will demanded, reaching for the rum. Jack, however, was far to agile and quickly moved his empty bottle away from Will's prying hands and cradled it in his arms, saying soothing words while rocking it back and forth.

"William have you lost yer mind?" Jack wondered, "I won't 'ave' any crazies in me crew." He warned William with wide eyes.

While Jack was lecturing poor Will on pirate etiquette, Ana Maria and Jessie had devised a plan to rid the captain once and for all of his beloved drink. Jessie had managed to sneak a rope around Jack's right ankle, while Ana Maria was sneaking closer and closer to the unsuspecting captain. As soon as Ana Maria managed to grab the bottle out of Jack's strong hands, Jessie tightened the rope and catapulted the yelping captain up into the air where he would hang until further notice.

"Jack, until you agree to let go of this useless bottle you'll stay up there savvy?" Ana Maria explained, unable to hide the satisfied grin that kept creeping onto her face. Jack on the other hand, wasn't finding this very amusing in the least.

"Jack, are ye alright mate?" Will asked, watching his captain with amusement.

"Oh yes, bloody fantastic!" Jack yelled, crossing his arms in front of his chest with agitation.

While the three satisfied crew mates laughed at their captain's misfortune, they failed to notice that the rope around Jack's ankle was getting looser and looser with each passing moment. All of a sudden, the knot gave loose and Jack fell right on top of Ana Maria and his rum bottle.

"Why Ana how nice of ye te soften yer captain's landing eh?" Jack innocently smiled, feeling he had gotten his revenge. It was only after Ana Maria shoved Jack off of her that they realized that the rum bottle had created a small hole in the poorly made vessel during Jack's landing. Before anyone could say anything, Jack conveniently pulled the bottle out of the boat, causing water to come through.

"Jack ye bloody idiot, yer gonna kill us all!" Ana Maria said, glaring angrily at Jack.

"Me! Me! Am I not the one that was hanging by a rope just moments ago!" He shouted back at Ana Maria.

Jessie rolled her eyes and turned to William, who had returned to sitting on the now wet floor of the boat with his hat over his eyes. "I'm having a bad case of déjà vu Will" she said with a sigh, beginning to grow restless.

"The boat is bloody sinking and they don't even care!" Jessie screamed in frustration. Jessie often felt that unlike her brother and the rest of the crew, she did not belong.

William rolled his eyes and looked incredulously at his sister.

"Jessie, calm down and look around you." He said sluggishly. "Were in Port Royal, there's no way we can drown now."

Jessie did as she was told and looked around, realizing that her brother was right, their boat had brought them so close to Port that they could literally walk onto land. Jack had noticed this to and had long stopped arguing with Ana and began gathering his things, which were made up of one unfilled rum bottle.

"Alright mates, lets git going" He said, hopping off of the sinking boat and onto a nearby deck. Once everyone was safely off of the boat, they stopped to watch their vessel sink down to Davy Jones's locker. Jack even took off his hat in respect for their run down vessel.

A well dressed man holding a book and writing utensil timidly walked up to the four pirates.

"May I have you're names please." The man asked nervously.

Jack grinned toothily at the man before answering. "My name is Smith…or Smithy if you'd like..." he alleged, turning to Ana Maria. "This here is me wife Mrs. Smith, my brother William Smith, and our cousin Jessie Smith." He stopped and swayed back toward the scared man. "So as you can see, we are in fact the Smiths." He finished, looking proud of himself. He then walked passed the man, only stopping to give him a heartily slap on the back.

"See you around mate." Jack grinned, gesturing for his crew to follow him.

"Jack where are we going?" Will asked suspiciously. "I thought we were to commandeer a ship and go after the pearl."

"There's no use in going after the Pearl right away mate, plus, do you smell tha'?" Jack said, turning to Will.

"Aye Jack I do, ye really need a bath mate." Ana Maria said, snickering.

"I can't say I smell anything Jack, but there is something in the air." Jessie noticed, looking at her captain, who smiled at Jessie before pausing to look at the town. Port Royal did seem to be bustling with excitement of some sort.

"This is a nice looking town," Will thought to himself, cocking his head to one side, gazing intently at the small town. "But I don't think I could ever live here, it's to...I don't know…boring."

Jessie caught glimpse of a man dousing off in front of what looked like a blacksmith shop and decided to go to him.

"Sir..." she started, approaching the sleeping man.

"Jessie, the man is clearly asleep." William said, rolling his eyes.

"Then we'll just have to wake him eh?" Ana Maria winked. She walked up to the older man, pulled a dirty rum bottle out of his chubby hands and waved it under his nose. The man's eyes quickly flew open and he swiftly took the rum away from Ana in the same fashion Jack had from Will on the boat.

"well 'ello mister…?" Jack asked, swaggering toward the drunken man, his eyes moving with the rum that was held protectively by the older man. Will saw this and immediately narrowed his eyes at Jack Sparrow.

"Jack control yourself." William warned, and then turned his attention back to the man.

"It's Mister Brown." The man grunted, moving in his chair nervously.

"Ah, Mr. Brown, would ye mind tellin us what this lovely town is so… thrilled about?

Jack asked, swaying closer to Mr. Brown.

The man looked up thoughtfully for a moment then came to a conclusion.

"It's because of the wedding." He said, lazily. Jack's ears seemed to perk up at the word.

"A wedding eh, I love weddings, drinks all around!" Jack said, smiling from ear to ear, prompting Mr. Brown to continue.

Ana Maria rolled her eyes from next to Jack, knowing he was up to something.

"Yes the Governor's daughter and the Commodore of Port Royal are getting hitched tomorrow, and the whole town is invited." Mr. Brown continued. Jack's smile was now wider then ever.

"Why thank you Mister Brown, ye were a big help." Jack grinned as he shook the older man's hand.

"Glad to be of help" Brown managed to say before falling back to sleep.

"I'm 'avin' another thought" Jack said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, causing his small crew to groan loudly.

"Wot?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You're thinking again Sparrow? The last time you tried that our boat sank." Will snickered, turning his thumb down.

It was now Jack's turn to roll his eyes.

"First of all, that was not my fault; we were all co-allies in the sinking of our dear boat." He pointed out, taking his hat off once again in remembrance of the poor excuse of a ship.

"Next..." Jack said in a quick, but serious manor to prevent Ana Maria from saying anything. "I think that it would be in everyone's best interest that we attended this wedding."

"WHAT!" Ana Maria shouted, causing Jack to take a step back.

"Why the hell would we go to this wedding? Was it not you that said we would get a ship, which we would use to find the pearl and then sail into the bloody horizon!" Ana Maria now had her hands in fists and was getting considerably closer to a certain pirate captain.

"Now you want to go to a bloody wedding!" Ana Maria growled, shaking her fists in the air.

"Do you know what a wedding really means, especially one of this magnitude dear, sweet Ana?" Jack questioned.

When nothing was said he continued. "It means good food, expensive gifts, and above all…RUM!" He jumped up and down at this part of his speech. "How could we pass this up?" Jack wondered, breathing heavily.

"He's right!" Will said, entering the heated conversation. "When will we ever get another chance like this? We can actually ransack a wedding between the governor's daughter and that annoying Commodore Norrington!"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Said Will, throwing his arms up in the air to emphasize his point as Jack nodded vigorously.

"I suppose their right." Jessie said giving in, and turning to look at her only female companion, who said nothing, only shook her head in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Jack smiled, putting his hands together. "Where going to steal from...I mean congratulate…", he corrected once he saw the suspicious glances he was getting from people. "…the happy couple" Jack finished grinning at his first mate, who happily grinned back.


	4. The Wedding of Disaster

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

It was the morning before Commodore Norington and Elizabeth Swann's nuptials and the Governor's household was exceedingly busy, there was still so much to be done and almost no one was cooperating, including the "blissful" bride. With so much happening, it was no surprise that four peculiar looking people arrived at the mansion unnoticed.

A disguised Captain Jack Sparrow strolled into the spacious house with his uncomfortable crew in tow, gazing hungrily at the all the wealth surrounding him.

He sighed contently, prancing about the hallway as if he were in a dream.

"Alright mates, lets run over the agenda." Jack whispered, motioning his crew to come closer.

Ana and I will go outside to the gardens where my sources i.e. Mr Brown, tell me the lovely ceremony will be held. We will distract the guests while…"

"Umm Jack, can you stop swaying back and fourth like that its scaring people" said Jessie quickly, looking around at all the visitors that were giving them suspicious glances.

Jack looked at Jessie, clearly confused. "What?"

"Oh just never mind Jack, please continue." Jessie said, shaking her head.

Jack cleared his throat then carried on. "Umm...Yes…where was I…and you William will take yer sister and search the mansion for the goods savvy?" Jack said, eyeing his crew who all nodded, they understood.

With both anxiety and excitement coursing through their veins, the four pirates separated ways.

"Oh and one more thing!" Jack added, "If anything is to go wrong, not saying that anything will but if Port Royal is no longer a safe haven for us we are to meet in Tortuga savvy?" They all nodded once again and separated ways for good, not knowing what would soon face them.

Once Jack and Ana entered the beautifully decorated garden, they were met by an array of exotic flowers, a marvellous buffet and very respectable looking people that actually fit in with the surroundings, unlike them.

The food and drink quickly reminded Jack of a huge craving he needed to quench. Ignoring Ana's rather loud protests, Jack staggered onto a nearby table and waved his hands around to get everyone's attention.

"'Ello there gents, may I have you're attention please!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs, making sure everyone heard him, including a certain Governor, who looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Gillette, would you be so kind as to fetch the commodore, there's a nuisance in the garden." Governor Swann whispered to the lieutenant beside him.

"Right away sir."

"…I need to know if anyone here has some rum they are willing to share with me." Jack innocently asked, batting his eye lashes at an appalled looking crowed before loosing his balance completely and falling right off the table and right into the buffet.

Ana Maria groaned and shook her head. "You've done it now Jack Sparrow."

"It's actually Captain Jack Sparrow luv..." He started as navy officers ran to the two pirates, one still sitting in a buffet table with food on his head.

Meanwhile, back inside the mansion, William and Jessie Turner had hit the jackpot; they found the room that contained all of the wedding gifts.

"Have you ever seen so many gifts Will?" Jessie exclaimed while rummaging through a pile of clothing.

"No, never" Will grinned, "this is bloody fantastic."

Their happiness however, was cut short once a soft click was heard from behind William. There in all her glory was the lovely Elizabeth Swann in a beautiful and rather expensive looking wedding dress, holding a cocked pistol that was aimed at Will Turner's head.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth demanded, edging the weapon closer to Will, who sighed and quickly shoved a gold ring into his pocket, the only gift he could reach before raising his hands up and slowly turning to face an extremely irritated Elizabeth.

Jessie took this exchange as an opportunity to slip out of the room unnoticed, only to bump into an aggravated looking Commodore Norrington, who was on his way to the gardens to deal with a certain nuisance.

Jessie smiled grimly, "excuse me sir." She said, trying to get passed Norrington. Unfortunately for her, James caught Jessie by the arm and caught glimpse of her pirate brand.

"And who do I owe the honour to, pirate?" James spat out angrily.

"Jessie Smith and I'll be going now." she said, tearing her arm away from Norington.

"No, you will be coming with me Miss Smith." He smiled evilly, "there seems to be some sort of disturbance in the gardens but after that, it's straight to Port Royal's prison for you." He said, dragging a groaning Jessie behind him.

"Really, a disturbance in the garden, you don't say, well do take you're time…"

WEWEWEWE

William was looking around the room anxiously, trying to find a way out of his present situation when he noticed a familiar gold necklace around Elizabeth's neck.

"Look Elizabeth…"

"It's Miss Swann." Elizabeth corrected through gritted teeth.

"Alright, Miss Swann." Will said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you really think it's wise to cross blades with a pirate?" he asked, reaching down for his cutlass, unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"I am not crossing blades with you fore I am holding a gun, not a sword." Elizabeth retorted.

"Because I think…" Will continued, deciding to ignore the girl's witty comment, pulling out his own sword and pointing it at Elizabeth's throat.

"I think it isn't wise for someone who as so much to look forward to, to risk." Will smirked, then skilfully slapped the startled girl's weapon out of her hands and manoeuvred himself behind her so that his blade was now around her slender neck.

"I told you it wasn't wise, miss Swann." Will whispered, causing the hairs on Elizabeth's neck to stand up.

"Now you must come with me, isn't that great news!" He said sarcastically.

"What!" Elizabeth screamed in outrage trying to kick William. "You're kidnapping me on my own bloody wedding day!" She screeched as William tried to get outside the room without anybody noticing.

"Yes I'm afraid so." He grunted, dragging a reluctant Elizabeth down the stairs of the Swann home.

Many people _did_ witness the power struggle between the notorious First Mate William Turner of the Black Pearl and the stubborn Elizabeth Swann of Port Royal, but were unable to do a thing as they were unarmed and scared half to death, the navy men were all outside in the garden dealing with another problem, and William was grasping a sharp blade with unimaginable ease.

Once the grunting pirate got outside, he threw Elizabeth over his shoulder and headed for Port Royal's harbour.

"Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth demanded as she continuously hit William on his strong back, angry as ever.

William devilishly smiled and simply said "Tortuga", knowing that it would be enough to send this feisty female into another rage, which he had to admit, he rather enjoyed. Never in all his pirating years had he met such a spirited women, except for Ana Maria and Jessie of course, but they didn't count.

"TORTUGA!" Elizabeth Swann shrieked, a mortified look flooding onto her face.

"Aye luv, Tortuga!"


	5. The Aftermath

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

The wedding of James Norington and Elizabeth Swann was over before it ever really started, thanks to the help of four ridiculous pirates.

The guests had all left the wedding ceremony, and only two pirates, a very humiliated Governor, and a group of bumbling navy officers were left in the now empty garden waiting impatiently for their commodore to arrive. Alas, James Norrington arrived but he wasn't alone, with him still was cheeky Jessie Turner, who looked like she wanted to kill something.

"Everything went so damn wrong; I wonder how it feels getting hanged." She thought to herself, squaring with what would most likely be her future.

Jack Sparrow's eyes widened as Jessie Turner came in to view; he looked around for William Turner and was shocked when he was nowhere to be found. With his chocolate brown orbs, he secretly asked her where dear William was. All he got in return however, was the exact same question.

"Well", Jack though gazing at Ana Maria who glared back, "this is going to be very interesting." Jack sighed, wanting a good swig of rum more than ever now.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Norrington questioned angrily, "Where are all the guests and where is Elizabeth?" He asked, his eyes scanning the garden and finally landing on Jack Sparrow.

"Why hello Commodore, fancy seeing you here." Jack grinned innocently.

The Commodore rolled his eyes, "Yes, what a small world we all live in."

The Commodore was about to say something else bleak to Jack when a frightened maid stormed in and ran to James Norrington, falling to her knees.

"Sir something terrible has happened!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I tried to stop him…but he looked so strong…much too strong…poor Elizabeth…" The maid sobbed.

"Estrella please calm down and start from the beginning" Governor Swann said in a soothing tone, trying to calm down the weeping woman.

"What was that you said about Elizabeth?"

"A man…no a pirate… barged down the stairs with Elizabeth Swann sir, holding a cutlass to her throat!" She screamed, "A pirate kidnapped Elizabeth!"

All those in the garden let out a dreadful gasp, everyone except our three lovable pirates of course. Instead they looked ecstatic since they now knew that William Turner had made it out of the mansion without getting caught and was probably heading to Tortuga as they spoke. New hope now burned deep within the pirates.

"Mortogue, Mullroy, please come forth." demanded the Commodore, edgily.

Two foolish looking navy officers approached the Commodore, seemingly fighting with one another as they came closer.

"Take these three insolent pirates to Port Royal's prison…on second though, take these two pirates to prison" he requested, pointing to Jack and Ana, who looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"This one..." he continued, gesturing to Jessie, "will accompany us on our voyage to retrieve my fiancé, I have a feeling she is in league with the pirate who took our Elizabeth Swann."

"Yes sir!" the two navy men said in unison before dragging Jack and Ana away. The three pirates managed to lock eyes before being separated; they made a silent vow that they would all meet again.

A deafening silence came over the remaining people in the garden before Governor Swann finally spoke.

"How can you be so sure that she is in league with the scoundrel that took my innocent daughter?" Governor Swann asked, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Because sir, I found her in you're mansion." The Commodore replied grimly.

"Actually Commodore, It is I who found you in the mansion." Jessie Turner corrected with a wink, causing the two respectable men to give each other weary looks.

WEWEWEWE

William Turner had successfully managed to negotiate his way onto a ship leaving Port Royal for Tortuga in record time, so now he and the grumbling Elizabeth Swann were on their way to the dishonest island.

Will Turner smiled and took in a breath of the salty air and welcomed a cool breeze only a ship in the Caribbean could bring; it was good to be home. It saddened him immensely however, to know that his friends and sister were probably sitting alone in a dirty jail cell awaiting word from William while he was roaming free.

"It doesn't matter, I'll probably be joining them soon enough." He thought grimly.

"I don't understand one thing Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said, turning to glare at the handsome pirate, who was leaning against the railing of the ship. Elizabeth's livid voice snapped the pirate out of his reverie.

_He looks so damn alluring _Elizabeth thought to herself, not believing that she was saying this about the pirate who had just kidnapped her on her own wedding day none the less. Said pirate turned to look at her so evenly that it made Elizabeth's blood boil and stomach do back flips.

"Oh and what pray tell don't you understand Miss Swann, please let me enlighten you." He said, his words dripping with sarcasm as he did a fake bow in front of the Governor's daughter.

"I do not understand why you felt the need to kidnap me." She stated, her temper flaring.

"Why did you not just flee the mansion?" She questioned.

Her continuous questioning caused William to shuffle his feel nervously. Elizabeth took notice of this and pressed on, enjoying the way she was making him squirm.

"You knew all the navy officers were in my father's garden, so you could have escaped, but instead you decided that having all of Port Royal looking for you was a much better solution." She said, raising an eyebrow at Will.

"They will find you eventually and you will hang." Elizabeth warned, causing the young pirate to wince. She found her self immediately regretting her choice of words once seeing his reaction.

"So, why?" she asked, her hazel eyes meeting Will's chocolate ones.

"It's because of _that_ Miss Swann." Will said simply, pointing at the necklace Elizabeth was wearing. Elizabeth stared down at her medallion she found when she was a child in utter confusion.

"My necklace, what is so important about it?" She wondered out loud, fingering the chain.

William let out an exhausted sigh and got up from where he was sitting, walking toward the door that lead bellow deck.

He stopped suddenly in front of it and looked back at the woman who was still gazing at her necklace with curiosity.

_How can someone look so beautiful in a tattered wedding dress?_ Will silently wondered, shaking his head. He suddenly felt pang of guilt for kidnapping Elizabeth Swann on what should have been the happiest day of her life.

"Well it can't be helped now so stop thinking about it." He argued with himself, and then turned his attention back to the women that was invading his thoughts.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out…tomorrow" he smirked, then opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving an extremely frustrated Elizabeth behind.


	6. Tortuga's Finest

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

Elizabeth Swann nervously made her way off of the ship that had just sailed into the disastrous Tortuga. Once off the ship, she was immediately met by a horrible stench that left her gasping for air. She whipped around and tried to run back into the safety of the ship but instead tripped and fell right into Will's muscular arms.

"And where do you think you're going Miss Swann?" William asked, raising his eyebrow and circling his arms around her waist.

"Away from you Mister Turner." She replied, shoving Will out of her way.

William couldn't help it when a soft chuckle escaped from his mouth as Elizabeth turned and faced William Turner, her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been hiding all my life Miss Swann?" Will wondered, winking at Elizabeth.

"You're being very bold Mr. Turner, even for a pirate." She said, trying to look angry but a smile kept peeking through her frown. She then turned around and made her way back to the ship only to be stopped once again by William Turner.

"Hmm I'm afraid you are going the wrong way." Will smirked, turning Elizabeth around and giving her a gentle shove toward Tortuga.

Elizabeth huffed and crossed her arms. "There is no way I am spending another moment on this vile island, now take me home!" She commanded pursing her lips, "I have a wedding to attend to."

William rolled his eyes and tried very hard not to laugh at the stubborn women before him. "I'm afraid you are a tad bit late for you're wedding Miss Swann."

"Now follow me, you're about to see the best of Tortuga." He said with a giant grin plastered on his face, laying his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

Said women growled in reply. "Oh yes I cannot wait to see Tortuga's finest!" She said sarcastically, throwing her arms up in the air "What are you going to show me first William, a drunken idiot or a whore?"

"I didn't know we were on a first name bases _Elizabeth_." Will retorted, prancing up to the swinging doors of the Faithful Bride.

"There is no way in hell I'm going into that despicable place." Elizabeth said defiantly, pointing directly at the faithful Bride. "I am not leaving from this spot until you agree to take me home." She said, sitting down on the dirty ground. Although she would never admit it, Elizabeth was enjoying every minute of this new adventure with the very handsome William Turner.

"Tisk, tisk, such bad language for a governor's daughter." Will said, shaking his head at Elizabeth in fake disappointment.

"You can either come into this lovely bar with me or you can stay out here with them." Will offered, gesturing to the drunks behind Elizabeth who were howling and making catcalls at her. Elizabeth groaned angrily and stomped right by William and right into the Faithful bride.

WEWEWEWEWE

Meanwhile, back in Port Royal, Captain Jack Sparrow sat down on the dirty ground of his prison cell, humming an old pirate tune, while Ana Maria paced in front of him.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me…" Jack hummed, swaying his head from side to side, moving his finger to the rhythm of the song.

Ana Maria stopped moving to look at Jack Sparrow disbelievingly. "Jack stop singing that ridiculous song and help me figure out a way to get out of this mess!" She said, not believing her captain needed to be persuaded into planning an escape before his hanging.

"Have you gone completely mad?" She asked with a hint of distress, putting her hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

Jack quickly swatted her hand away. "I am completely sane I assure ye luv." He said smiling sweetly at Ana. "But yer concern fer me is a nice change of pace."

At this Ana rolled her eyes. "I am not concerned ye oaf, I'm just wondering why yer not putting more effort in finding a way to escape."

Jack cocked his head to one side and stared intently at Ana. "Why would I waste my time thinking up a plan when I already have a perfectly good one?" He wondered. Ana Maria threw her hands up in the air.

"Well then captain; please enlighten me on this marvellous plan of yours." She said, eyeing Jack sceptically.

Jack got up from where he was sitting to reached into his pocket and retrieve a miniature sized rum bottle. He then looked back at Ana, who was looking at him in surprise.

"I'm always prepared luv" was all he said as he opened the bottle and took a quick swig of rum, savouring the taste as the warm liquid rolled over his tongue.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Ana Maria exclaimed rowdily. Jack staggered quickly to Ana and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, we don't want our "intelligent" guards to hear us now do we?" He asked, swaying his head toward Mortougue and Mullroy who were standing right outside the prison arguing with each other once again.

Ana Maria growled from behind Jack's hand and bit him fiercely.

"OWWW! Dammit Ana what was that for?" Jack yelled, cradling his wounded hand.

"Do ye think I like having yer grimy hand slammed against my mouth?" She hissed at him.

Once they both calmed down, Jack tried again to explain his plan and where the rum magically came from.

"I swiped the rum while we were at the wedding ceremony alright?" He snarled at Ana Maria who narrowed her eyes back.

"Now back to the plan…"

Jack scampered toward the jail bars, trying to get a better view at the two guards.

"Hello, gentlemen can I 'ave' a word wit ye fer a moment?" Jack asked as nicely as possible, putting a fake smile on his face. Ana Maria came to stand beside him, confusion etched on her face.

"Jack I thought ye told me to be quiet a minute ago so the guards wouldn't hear us, now yer calling them over?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"There's been a change of plans luv." Jack said, giving Ana his trademark grin. Ana said nothing, only slapped herself on the forehead.

The two navy officers exchanged nervous glances as they approached the two pirates one slow step at a time.

"What do you want, pirate?" Mullroy asked trying not to look as anxious as he felt.

"I was wondering how long you've been a navy officer for actually, that's all." Jack explained while swaying his body back and fourth, almost bumping into a cynical looking Ana Maria.

"Well…I guess we can tell you that, we've both been with the marines for four years now." He said standing up proudly

Jack clapped his hands together and smiled deviously. "Well that's quite a long time gentlemen if I do say so meself."

"Since you boys have been on the team fer so long, ye ought ter know what te say to that dog over there so that he'll give you the keys eh?" He said, moving closer to the navy officers, who both looked at the pirate captain knowingly.

"Yes all reliable navy officers know the password." Mortogue explained as Mullroy nodded.

"But I bet I learned the password before you Mortogue." Mullroy said arrogantly.

The navy officer looked at his friend with anger. "Commodore Norrington knows that I'm the more honourable one, so he told me the password first."

As the two continued bickering, Ana Maria looked at Jack Sparrow with wonder shining in her eyes. "Now what do we do Jack?" She whispered.

"Watch and learn luv." Jack said with a smirk, turning his attention back to the fuming officers.

"Are ye sure ye even know what the password is gentlemen?" Jack asked, batting his eyelashes innocently. "Maybe the Commodore doesn't trust either of ye."

The two marines whipped around to look angrily at Jack Sparrow and before thinking about it, blurted out the password.

"The password's RUM!" They both shouted out at Jack in unison.

As soon as this was said, the guard dog's ears perked up and he ran toward the two officers and the jail cell. Jack swiftly stole the keys away from the animal and looked up at the officers appreciatively.

"Thank ye mates, I'll be taking those."

Before the marines could react, Ana Maria bashed their heads together making them both fall unconscious.

"Excellent work Ana Maria, now let's get the hell out of here."

WEWEWEWEWE

As soon as Elizabeth entered the bar she realized where that horrid stench was coming from fore she was looking at it. Never in all her years had Elizabeth thought that she would be here of all places on her wedding night. Surrounding her were people doing unthinkable things to themselves as well as each other.

"Lovely isn't it luv?" William said from behind her, finding the expression on her face very amusing.

"I am not your love William Turner." Elizabeth growled, moving away from Will.

"Not yet anyway…" The pirate smirked before realizing that he just let Elizabeth walk away in a bar full of drunken people, many looking for a good time. Will searched the large crowd of drunken people, genuinely worried for Elizabeth's safety.

A chilling scream from behind Will stopped him dead in his tracks fore he knew that scream far to well. Will slowly turned around to see Elizabeth in the tight grips of a drunken pirate. With anger flowing through him, William steadily approached the larger man. The petrified look on Elizabeth's face was enough to send William into a blind rage, yet he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy inside him as well.

"Let her go now." William demanded, taking out his sword and raising it to the man's throat. The drunken pirate gazed annoyingly at William and laughed.

"Don't worry boy ye can have yer turn wit her as soon as I'm done." He said, looking at Elizabeth hungrily. Elizabeth squirmed under the man's lustful gaze, feeling she could do absolutely nothing but look to Will for assistance. Never in her life had she felt as vulnerable as she did in this moment.

"I bloody hate Tortuga!" She screamed, trying to get away from the man's strong hold.

William took her outburst as the opportune moment to graze the man's shoulder with his cutlass, knowing that would be enough for the man to forget about Elizabeth and give William his full attention. As Will predicted, the man's eyes glazed over with anger as he pushed Elizabeth to the side and turned to face an equally angry William Turner.

"Ye want ter fight boy, cuz' that's what yer going to get!" The drunken pirate roared, charging at William, who only smirked, he knew the man could cause him no harm fore he was so drunk he could hardly even walk let alone fight.

Elizabeth watched the fight unfold in front of her, feeling she could do nothing but watch until she noticed four empty rum bottles sitting on the table next to her. An idea made itself present in Elizabeth's head. She quickly grabbed all the bottles and began chucking them at the drunken pirate, one hitting him square in the face. William looked at Elizabeth with surprise, pride shining in his eyes.

"What a woman." Will thought to himself.

Elizabeth looked quite satisfied with herself until the drunken man began charging at her with more rage then ever before.

"Elizabeth!" William shouted out, running toward her. He quickly pushed her out of the way, just in time for the man to run right into another pair of drunken men who did not take the drunken fool very lightly. William turned his attention back to Elizabeth, who looked very glad that it was over and William could not agree more. Will then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and led her to a bench outside of the bar.

"Here." Will said softly, motioning her to sit down.

"Thank You." Elizabeth replied, looking up at William, who sighed and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." He said softly, looking deep into her eyes. Elizabeth could see the guilt shining in them.

Elizabeth nodded, "I believe you."

William nervously gathered Elizabeth into his arms, showing her that she was safe. Elizabeth tiredly accepted William's warm embrace, immediately forgetting all of her troubles. Her worries about her wedding, her father, and the fact that she barely escaped the grips of a drunken pirate all flooded away from her, all she could think of was the pirate who held her so gently.

"I'm starting to wonder how this man could be a pirate." She mused to herself

"I was an idiot for bringing you in there." Will whispered into Elizabeth's hair as he rubbed her back gently.

"Yes, you are." Elizabeth said, a smile creeping onto her tired features.

"How can I make it up to you Miss Swann?" Will asked, almost fearing what the answer might be. _What if she asks me to jump of a bridge? _William nervously thought.

"Tell me about my necklace." Elizabeth requested, "I need to know."

Will nodded with a sigh, combing his hair with his hand. "Have you ever heard of the cursed Aztec gold? William asked. Elizabeth shook her head, no.

"Well make yourself comfortable, were going to be here for a while luv."


	7. Origin of The Aztec Gold

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

Elizabeth Swann made herself as snug as she possibly could manage in a place such as Tortuga as she listened intently to William Turner, who was telling her about the importance of the medallion she wore around her neck.

"Hundreds of years ago, a man by the name of Cortez was given a chest with 882 identical pieces of Aztec gold, one of which you have come across." Will said, gesturing to the necklace around Elizabeth's neck. Elizabeth gazed down at her medallion for a moment, then back at Will, urging him to go on.

"Cortez was a greedy man who cared only for himself, so the heathen gods placed upon the chest a terrible curse that left anyone who took but one piece of the gold unable to feel anything."

"That's horrible." Elizabeth exclaimed, touching her necklace on impulse.

William nodded bleakly and continued. "To make matters worse, people that came into contact with the curse would also never die; they were doomed to forever walk the earth as the living dead."

"Is there a way to end this curse?" Elizabeth asked looking hopeful.

William smiled, "yes there is one way." He said moving closer to Elizabeth, glancing around to see if anyone was listening before he went on. "All of the pieces must be put back into the chest and the blood must be repaid, but tracking down all the medallions has proved to be a difficult task."

"I still don't understand what you have to do with this curse; you don't look dead to me." Elizabeth joked.

"Have you ever heard of Hector Barbossa?" William asked, hate flashing through his eyes.

Elizabeth though for a moment then nodded. "Yes, I remember reading about him in one of my pirate books; I used to find pirates very fascinating." She said, blushing. "My father thinks I stopped collecting pirate books when I was a child but I never really did."

"Really…" William said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Yes, I admired their thirst for freedom." Elizabeth coughed nervously. "I read that he was a ruthless pirate with an equally ruthless crew."

"That is exactly right." Will said half smiling. "What did that book of yours say about me?" He asked curiously.

"Absolutely nothing." Elizabeth smirked. On seeing the disappointment on William's face, she decided to tell him the truth.

"Actually, it may have mentioned something about the notorious first mate William Turner of the Black Pearl." She said to Will, causing a proud grin to appear on his face before it disappeared altogether. Elizabeth noticed this sudden change of emotion and looked at Will curiously.

"What?" she asked perplexed.

"You see, my place on the Black Pearl is exactly why I am involved with the curse." He said, causing the look of confusion to grow on Elizabeth's face.

"I don't understand."

"I am not the first mate of the Black Pearl anymore, just like Jack Sparrow is no longer her captain." He explained, but quickly elaborated once he saw the bewilderment on Elizabeth's face grow even more.

"A while ago, Barbossa was actually a part of the Pearl's crew, back when Jack was the captain." He explained, remembering those amazing days as if they were yesterday. "But like Cortez, Barbossa became greedy and persuaded the crew to form a mutiny against Jack and all who supported him." He said grimly, not believing how easy it was to open up to Elizabeth.

"That's awful." Elizabeth whispered. Without realizing it, Elizabeth moved closer to Will. It was as if all the emotion William was pouring out and the growing suspense of the story was pulling Elizabeth in.

Will sighed and nodded. "He said that Jack and I had grown too soft and that it was time for a stronger pirate to take over as captain of the Black Pearl." Will said, disgust evident in his voice. Elizabeth grabbed his hand on impulse as William continued on with his painful story. "So he left me, Jack, and two other crew mates, Jessie and Ana Maria, on a desert island with a pistol holding one shot."

"I understand why he put you and Jack on the island, but why the other two crew mates?" Elizabeth asked, moving closer to Will, and this time he realized it.

"Jessie because she is my sister and Ana Maria because she refused to betray Jack" William explained, smiling at the memory and at the fact that Elizabeth was so close to him.

"Oh." Elizabeth breathed, looking deep into Will's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes." Will whispered, looking down at her with a soft smile. "Before Barbossa left us on the island, he told us of his plans to find the Aztec gold, which is why we need to end the curse, so that we can kill Barbossa and claim back the Black Pearl."

"That sounds quite dangerous." Elizabeth breathed.

William beamed warmly at Elizabeth. "Jack can do it, after all he is Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm sure you read about him in you're book too"

"Of course." Elizabeth grinned back, moving her soft lips closer to Will's but as their heads dipped closer to one another's, powerful guns were heard in the distance. William suddenly looked up.

"I know those guns…"


	8. The Great Escape

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

The Interceptor was a large and formidable ship, the navy's pride and joy, and moved steadily through the crashing waves of the Caribbean Sea with ease.

"More wind in the sails gentlemen." Commodore Norrington commanded before making his way down to the Interceptor's brig to speak with a certain female pirate.

"Don't you think you are being a little too hard on them James?" Governor Swann asked, he looked very tired and extremely worried for the safety of his daughter. It would seem that he aged more in the past few weeks than he had ever in his life.

"We need to find Elizabeth as soon as possible sir that is my main priority." Commodore Norrington replied, looking at the Governor with concern.

"You need to rest sir."

The Governor sighed but nodded, "I know, thank you for your concern, but you are right we need to find my daughter." He said, walking away from Norrington with a sad smile on his lips.

Commodore Norrington sighed sadly. He had been acting quite strict with his officers lately but he kept reminding himself that it was for Elizabeth's sake, who knows what danger she could be in.

"Why hello good Commodore." Jessie said with a wink, getting up from the dusty floor of her prison cell to approach Norrington through the bars.

"Well if it isn't the worst pirate I have ever heard of." Norrington said with a small smirk.

"But you have heard of me." Jessie reminded him, cocking her head to one side.

"I have come to inform you of a proposition I am considering offering you as I need your help in retrieving my fiancé."

Jessie rolled her eyes at the mushy Commodore. "James you must learn to let go of the past, it really isn't healthy to hold onto it mate." She said, smiling seductively at James.

"I am willing to bargain your freedom in return for useful information on the whereabouts of Elizabeth Swann." He said forcefully, choosing to ignore Jessie's last statement.

"Hmmm." She said, considering his deal as she paced in front of the edgy Commodore.

"How about this Norrington." Jessie offered, eyeing the Commodore. "I tell you what you need to know if and only if you let me out of this wretched jail cell as I know you have the authority to do so." Norrington immediately shook his head, no.

"Fine then say good bye to your precious Elizabeth because you're never going to see her again, I hope you will be able to live with the guilt of being so close to saving her life but declining the offer."

James looked at her with anger but said nothing. Instead he took out the jail keys he had in his pocket and opened Jessie's door. Said prisoner began smiling smugly until she caught site of a pair of hand cuffs Norrington was holding. James then preceded to lock one cuff around Jessie's right hand and then his with the other. It was now his turn to smile smugly.

"Safety precautions to make sure you are not lying Miss Smith." He said smirking. "You will be hand cuffed to me when you are not in your cell."

"I should have been more specific with the deal." She mused.

WEWEWEWEWEWE

"So you think these ridiculous uniforms are going to work Jack?" Ana Maria said incredulously as she gazed down at the navy uniform she was clad in. Jack looked around at the bustling town that was moving before them, nobody had seemed to notice the two pirates dressed in navy uniforms.

Jack made a sigh of relief. "I think they will do their jobs, yes." Jack replied assuring. Everything seemed to be going well as Ana Maria and Jack Sparrow made their ways down to Port Royal's harbour seemingly unnoticed, until they passed another marine.

Lieutenant Gillette gazed at the two "officers" with curiosity. As Lieutenant, he is to know every single man on the force yet he couldn't put a name to the two faces before him.

"And you are…" Gillette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Smith, Jonathan Smith and this here is my loyal comrade Joseph Michaels." Jack replied, turning to look at Ana Maria who was silently pleading him not to do anything stupid.

"Hmm, I see." Gillette said in an unconvinced manor as he took a closer look at them. Under the present circumstances, he wasn't just going to let them go with out some more much needed questioning.

"If you are who you so confidently tell me you are then please explain to me why it is that the lieutenant of Port Royal has no idea what your names are?" He asked, frowning ever so slightly.

The two pirates said nothing at first, just stared intently at the cobblestone road beneath their feet. After a few moments, Jack courageously spoke to the irritated Lieutenant. "We just arrived here from England actually…to keep the peace in Port Royal while your lovely Commodore is out on business." Jack said, nudging Ana Maria who nodded with a nervous smile.

"Ah." Gillette said, nodding. "Carry on then gentlemen."

Ana Maria let out the breath she was nervously holding in and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder once Gillette was far enough away that he couldn't hear them. "Nicely done Jack." She said, smiling warmly at the roguishly handsome pirate who grinned back at her.

"Nothin' to it luv." Jack said proudly. He liked it when Ana Maria was proud of him, He found it rewarding and like there was some sort of good in the world.

Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard from behind them.

"HELP!" Two very naked men yelled in perfect unison. Mortogue and Mullroy wobbled down the street, passing by Lieutenant Gillette who stared at them disbelievingly.

"Mortogue and Mullroy!" Gillette yelled out angrily. "Come here at once!"

"Sir, the pirates have escaped and they're wearing our uniforms!" Mullroy blushed while trying desperately hard to hide his knickers with his hands.

"WHAT!"

Jack and Ana Maria turned around just in time to see a fuming Lieutenant advance toward them.

"Oh bugger." Jack said before gesturing at Ana Maria to run.

"What the hell are we going to do now Jack!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Jack yelled out, his arms flailing everywhere as he ran.

"We need to commandeer a bout luv."

"Oh now you want to commandeer a boat!"

"Not the time Ana!" Jack warned, giving her a sideways glance while dodging people and random things that were being chucked at them. As they rounded a corner, Jack caught site of a man yelling orders and what looked to be his crew and ship.

"Excuse me sir, is that your lovely vessel?" Jack asked, breathing heavily as he leaned on his knees for support.

"Why yes it is."

"Oh good." Jack smiled before pushing the man into the water and hopping onto the ship closely followed by Ana.

"Alright you scabbard dogs, this is yer captain telling ye te make hast and get this ship out of Port Royal!" Jack yelled frantically. The crew members looked at each other wearily before one gathered enough courage speak up.

"I thought that man was our captain." He said, motioning to the man who was trying to climb back onto his ship.

"You saw nothing now get to work!" Jack said quickly as Ana Maria kicked the real captain back into the water. The crew looked doubtful for a moment but obeyed Jack none the less.

"Where are we going now Jack?" asked Ana Maria who was glad to finally be off land and back on the sea.

"Tortuga, I need to speak with an old friend, and besides that's where Will should be."


	9. Torn

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

"_Of course." Elizabeth grinned back, moving her soft lips closer to Will's. As their heads dipped closer to one another's, powerful guns were heard in the distance. William suddenly looked up. _

"_I know those guns…"_

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked with disappointment evident in her voice. She could not believe how close she had become with the lovable pirate. She had never felt this way about anyone before, not even her own fiancé. This was a whole new feeling and she loved every minute of it.

"It's the Pearl." Will responded, looking toward the sea with a faraway look in his eyes.

"The Black Pearl?"

"No Elizabeth, the turquoise pearl." Will said, sarcastically.

"That means Barbossa…" She trailed off not wanting to face the truth.

"Barbossa knows the medallion is in Tortuga." Will finished for her, turning to face Elizabeth who was biting her lip, a look of fear appearing on her once serene features.

"She looks adorable when she does that." Will thought to himself as he cupped Elizabeth's face with his hand, bringing her closer. "I'm not going to let him touch you."

"While you're protecting me who will look after you?" She asked, trying to fight back tears that were about to fall. Will's eyes softened as he smiled warmly at Elizabeth.

"Protection?" Will said, raising his eyebrows. "I don't need any of that I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha ha." Will answered with a fake evil laugh that made Elizabeth break into a smile.

"You have nothing to worry about Eliza... I mean Miss Swann." He smiled, teasingly at her.

"Please dear William, call me Elizabeth." She whispered, pulling Will into a soft kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The surprised pirate smiled into the kiss and circled his strong arms around Elizabeth's waist, pulling her closer to him. Neither had ever met anyone that could understand and comfort them in the way they did to one another. They both had a thirst for freedom and adventure yet, William wasn't a boring man of propriety like James Norrington or a no good scoundrel like Barbossa, and he definitely wasn't a drunken pirate like Jack Sparrow. William Turner was Elizabeth's happy median. Will on the other hand, had spent most of his life with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, a man who did not choose his female companions wisely, so Will had never met anyone as thoughtful or caring as the woman presently in his arms.

As they broke apart, Will smiled happily and rested his head on hers. "I don't want to ruin this moment, but we really need to get out of here before the Black Pearl gets any closer."

Elizabeth looked confused for a moment. "I thought you wanted to destroy Barbossa and reclaim the Black Pearl?"

"I do, but first we need to place the last medallion back into the chest which is located on Isla De Meureta." William Turner explained. "There's no use in going after Barbossa now."

Elizabeth only nodded, not wanting their tender moment to end, but as she saw the petrified people of Tortuga running around the island, wreaking havoc, she knew they had no choice.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

The Interceptor had finally arrived in Tortuga, and as the good Commodore walked down her filthy streets, he wanted nothing more then to turn around and run back into the security of the Interceptor. He looked around nervously at all the strange looking people surrounding him, realizing how different they all looked compared to the respectable civilians of Port Royal.

"Are you absolutely sure we need to be here?" Norrington fearfully asked the women next to him. Jessie Turner looked at the Commodore calmly, as if Tortuga was nothing. In fact, she felt more nervous about Port Royal.

"Was Elizabeth kidnapped by a pirate?" She asked, crossing her arms, which was a difficult task considering her hand was attached to James Norrington's.

Norrington nodded "Yes she most certainly was."

"Then she's here."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Jack, do you see that or is it just my imagination?" Ana Maria enquired, rubbing her eyes disbelievingly and gazing at the pirate who held a telescope in one hand and a broken compass in the other. They were both gawking at a beautiful ship in the far distance with black sails.

"Aye." He replied, never taking his eyes off the image before him fore he feared if he did it would disappear.

"It's me pearl." Jack whispered, wiping a lone tear from his eye.

"Why is Barbossa heading for Tortuga I wonder, do ye think he knows somthin' we don't?" Ana questioned as she swatted a fly away from her.

"Bloody insects." She muttered.

"The last medallion must be here and we need ter find it before that ugly undead bastard does." Jack replied, turning to face Ana Maria as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's all up to us now Jack." She whispered, determination shining in her eyes.

"Aye luv, were the Pearl's last hope" he thought grimly.

Meanwhile, excitement and anxiety ran high as the grisly pirates of the Black Pearl realized that they needed but one gold piece before they could rid themselves of their retched curse and finally be free again.

"Gentlemen, get on that island and bring me the last god forsaken medallion!" Commanded a ghastly figure, carrying a skeletal monkey on his shoulder and grinning evilly. A chilling roar was heard throughout the Black Pearl, they were ready to end this.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Will and Elizabeth ran through Tortuga aimlessly, they were beginning to realize that it was too late to get off the island before the Pearl's terrible crew arrived. They had no other choice but to stand their ground and fight.

"How do you kill something that cannot die?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"I don't know, I'm thinking." Will groaned and rubbed his temple. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Here." Elizabeth said quickly, giving the medallion to Will. "You can make more use of this than I can."

"No that's quite alright you take it." Will exclaimed, shoving the necklace back into her hands as if they were playing hot potato.

"No, I insist you take it." She said, throwing the necklace back to him.

"I know how much women love their jewellery so please just take it!"

Just then, a lone bullet grazed Will's shoulder from behind the bickering couple. There, James Norrington stood with narrowed eyes, pointing a smoking gun at Will Turner. Jessie stood beside James, nervously waving at her injured brother.

William groaned in pain and took a few steps back. "No!" Elizabeth yelled, standing in front of the wounded pirate protectively.

"You must stop this instant James, please don't hurt him." She begged the angry Commodore as he ran up to Elizabeth and swept her into a tight embrace, she made no effort to hug him back.

"Will, are you alright mate?" Jessie whispered worriedly.

"Never been better actually." He grunted, trying to grin. "It's good to see you sis."

James briefly turned his attention to Jessie Turner, unlocking the handcuff around her wrist. "You're free to go Miss Smith; you have upheld your part of the bargain."

"Well thank you kindly Commodore." Jessie smiled sweetly, rubbing her aching wrist.

During this exchange, William locked eyes with Elizabeth Swann. He wanted nothing more than to comfort and reassure her that everything would be alright, but he couldn't. They seemed so close to yet so far away as they witnessed their bright future being torn away from them, it was over.

"No, I won't let you take her away from me." Will said stubbornly as he tried to reach his lady love.

"Stay where you are pirate." James Norrington snarled at Will, standing possessively in front of Elizabeth, who wanted nothing more then to kick Norrington where it hurt the most so that she could break free from him and run into William's strong arms.

Norrington turned to look at his sad fiancé. "Come Elizabeth, we must return to the Interceptor, your father is terribly worried."

"But Will's hurt." She said as tears of sorrow formed in her eyes. "I cannot leave him like this."

"Forget about the filthy pirate, he should be getting more than a bullet to the shoulder." James said coldly. "A short drop and a sudden stop is all he deserves."

"No." Elizabeth whispered, crying softly. Norrington rolled his eyes and took Elizabeth but the arm.

"Will!" She cried out as James Norrington dragged her toward the Interceptor. William didn't know what to do, he just stood their, bleeding from the shoulder and looking as if someone had just torn his heart out of his chest. He started to move toward Elizabeth, but Jessie laid a soft hand on his shoulder and shook her head, no.

"You don't understand!" Elizabeth screamed, begging James to stop this nonsense and leave her go. "If you leave him here he will surly be killed!"

Unfortunately, Commodore James Norrington paid the hysterical Elizabeth no attention and carried on, leaving the two pirates alone to go over everything that had just happened.

After a few minutes, Jessie decided to speak up. "William, what the hell is going on, why are you going to die if you stay in Tortuga?" She asked, clearly confused.

"It's Barbossa." Will grunted, trying to hold back his own tears. "He has come for the medallion."

"The medallion is in Tortuga?"

"Was," Will corrected. "Was in Tortuga, now it is on the Interceptor with Elizabeth."

"How…" Jessie began, scrunching her eyebrows together as she tried to come to a reasonable conclusion. "Ohhhh, Elizabeth had the medallion all along which is why you kidnapped her." Jessie realized, turning to look at her brother who began running in the same direction that Elizabeth and Norrington had gone just moments ago.

Will painfully tightly shut his eyes, trying to forget the look on Elizabeth's face as she was dragged away by her fiancé. It hurt him to even think about what had just occurred.

_I need to find her_. He thought firmly.

"Where are you going Will, come back here your hurt!" Jessie shouted at her stubborn brother.

"I need to find Elizabeth, she isn't safe."

"Oh and apparently we are." Jessie retorted sarcastically before running after him.

"Will wait up you buffoon!"


	10. His Pearl

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

Captain Jack Sparrow drunkenly strolled down the once bustling streets of Tortuga, grabbing a bottle of rum from a nearby man as he passed by. The once lively streets however, were turned into a grizzly battlefield thanks to Barbossa and his evil crew of miscreants.

"Isn't it pleasant to be back in lovely Tortuga, Ana?" Jack asked as a screaming man was shot right in front of him. "Especially around this time of the year, don't you agree?"

"Oh yes, how it pained me so to be away from Tortuga." Ana Maria replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes widened in fear as he began looking around wildly. "Quick Ana, hide!" He said, pulling them both behind a nearby bush.

"Jack if you even think about covering my mouth with your dirty hand again so help me I'll…"

"Shhh." He whispered, motioning at the two skeletal figures nearby. Ana Maria immediately stopped fidgeting and grew very quiet.

"Barbossa." She breathed as Jack nodded grimly.

"And before you ask, I have already thought up a plan that cannot fail." He said, confidently.

Once Ana motioned him to go on, he continued to explain his well thought out plan of action to her.

"We are going to run in the opposite direction of those decaying pirates when the opportune moment arises, savvy."

Ana Maria rolled her eyes and nodded. "Brilliant plan Jack." She muttered under her breath.

"So, when is this bloody opportune moment going to arise?" She wondered, gazing nervously at the two pirates before her. "Jus' sitting here is makin' me restless."

"Now." He said, moving to get up.

"What?"

"NOW Ana, run!" Jack shouted as he bolted away from the cursed pirates.

Unfortunately for them, Jack's outburst was heard quite clearly by one of the two revolting pirates. "Hey, ain't that Jack Sparrow?" Pintel asked his crew mate who looked back at the retreating body of Jack Sparrow.

"Aye it is, I wonder how he got off that godforsaken spit of land."

"Why don't we go ask him?" Pintel offered, looking at his friend who nodded and threw his head back laughing evilly.

"Why must you be so bloody loud, Jack!" Ana Maria asked, glaring at her captain as they ran.

"Why must you never listen to me!" He retorted. "Or call me CAPTAIN Jack, fore that is who I am."

"Maybe it's because were always running!"

Just then, said captain ran right into a rather large man that smelled distinctively like a muddy pig. "Gibbs!" Jack exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Jack you old scoundrel, how've ye been?"

"I'm in a bit of a mess actually; could we move this conversation somewhere a bit safer?" Jack wondered, slapping Gibbs on the back.

"Of course, right this way, I know a short cut."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Elizabeth stop this nonsense, we are not going to save that bloody pirate!" Commodore Norrington exclaimed in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air.

"He's not just a pirate; he's a good man who happened to save my life!" She pointed out, letting her tears run freely down her face. "If it wasn't for Will I would have been raped by a drunken man!"

"He saved your life after he happened to put it in danger; he kidnapped you for god sake Elizabeth!" He scoffed, shaking his head at the memory.

"But…"

"Elizabeth!" Ringed the relieved voice of the Governor.

"Father, oh how I've missed you." Elizabeth replied, smiling sadly as she embraced her relieved father.

"Sir, maybe you can talk some sense into your daughter, she's not listening to a word I'm saying." Norrington cut in. "She seems to think that the pirate William Turner, who kidnapped her I might add, is a good man, and that we just must save him from a group of cursed pirates!" James said, laughing at the expense of his fiancé who was quickly losing her patients.

"He is a good man!" Elizabeth shouted back, trying to lunge at the Commodore. Fortunately for the him, Governor Swann managed to hold back his livid daughter.

"Father please you must listen to me…"

"Elizabeth you are tired and need to rest, come with me so I can show you to your room." Her father whispered softly, leading his daughter toward her cabin.

"But father you don't understand…"

"Elizabeth that is enough, go to your room and get some sleep." He said more sternly as he opened the cabin door and ushered his frustrated daughter in, shutting it gently behind him.

_She is too much like her mother._ He thought as he shook his head and walked away.

Elizabeth was about to snap back with something very unlady like when she realized she still possessed something that could bring William back to her.

"The medallion!" She said, almost smiling. She never thought she would be happy to see that cursed piece of gold.

As she fell onto her bed with exhaustion, she made a silent prayer for William Turner, the only person that truly understood her.

"Come back to me soon Will." She murmured as she slipped into a restless sleep.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Will looked up into the dark, gloomy sky to gaze at the full moon with rising determination. He didn't know what the future held for him but he was sure that he had the power to make things right again and that's all he cared about at the moment. William and Jessie Turner had found the Interceptor and were hiding nearby, trying to think of a plan. Will sighed and turned his gaze toward the ship.

"What do you think your going to do Will, waltz right into the Interceptor and rescue fair lady's heart?" Jessie asked incredulously from behind a rather large barrel. She sat there gazing intently at her brother in total awe; she had never seen him like this before. He just stood there, gazing at the navy ship as if waiting to see a familiar face.

"You look different Will, you look …unwavering… kind of like Jack when he thinks of his Pearl."

William looked at his sister and smiled sadly." I think I've found my Pearl Jessie."

Jessie smiled back at him. "Then we better go get her back eh?"

Will nodded and looked toward the anchored Interceptor. He noticed a marine clad in navy uniforms standing nearby. "I have an idea." He said, grinning. Jessie could have sworn she saw the wheels in her brother's head begin to twirl as a scheme in his mind made itself present.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She moaned to herself as she followed her brother toward the unsuspecting navy officers.


	11. Reunited

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

_Will nodded and looked toward the anchored Interceptor. He noticed a marine clad in navy uniforms standing nearby. "I have an idea." He said, grinning._

"Alright Will, lets hear this brilliant plan of yours before I die from the suspense." Jessie said, raising her eyebrow at him.

"We are going to "borrow" that man's uniform and weapons so that…"

"Hold on one second Will, let me get this straight, you want to retrieve Elizabeth Swann and the medallion by stealing a man's clothes!" She asked in astonishment, shaking her head at Will.

"No!" Will sighed. "We are going to borrow his uniform so that I can be disguised as a navy officer while I am on the ship, and we are going to steal his affects because you are going to come with me as well." He finished, looking quite snug.

"Oh aren't you sweet, letting your dear old sister come along with you, I feel honoured." Jessie said sarcastically. "How are his weapons going to help me genius?"

"If you would stop interrupting me I could explain _Jessie_." He said, glaring angrily at his sister.

"Ugh, fine continue." She said with a sigh.

"Oh why thank you." Will replied with sarcasm. "You are going to accompany me, the marine, onto the ship as my prisoner." He explained. "I am going to use the handcuffs that officer is holding to secure you and say that I found you near the Interceptor, aiming a gun at a navy officer aboard the ship, and before you ask, I'm also going to take the pistol from the marine, savvy?"

"I'm going to be hand cuffed again?" Jessie groaned.

"Yes I'm afraid so." Will said with a smirk.

"Why wouldn't the navy officer just kill me when he found me aiming my weapon at the marine, why waste time taking me prisoner?" She wondered. "You must think from a navy officer's point of view Will."

"Would you like me to kill you instead because it can be arranged."

"No, I like your idea better actually." Jessie said, putting her arms up in defence.

"Good."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Back in Tortuga, Joshamee Gibbs had successfully managed to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow and Ana Maria from the grips of Barbossa's ghastly crew by showing them a short cut to the Faithful Bride.

"Isn't it ironic?" Ana Maria stated to Gibbs and Jack, who were to busy drowning themselves in rum to listen. "We get out of one dangerous situation by entering another." She said, gesturing to the Faithful Bride.

"Eh Jack?" She asked, nudging her captain, causing his to choke on his rum.

"Ye alright mate?"

"I'm fine." Jack muttered, glaring at Ana Maria as he wiped his mouth. "Bloody woman is always trying to kill me."

"What was that Jack?" Ana asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Umm I was just saying te Gibbs that I'm going after the Black Pearl luv."

It was now Gibbs' turn to spit out his drink. "You going to do what!" He sputtered, staring disbelievingly at Jack. "Are ye wantin te die Jack, going after the Pearl is a fool's errand."

"Well if you need a fool then Jack's got that covered." Ana smirked.

"I've been separated from my Pearl for far too long Gibbs, I'm going after it but I need your help." Jack said, ignoring Ana's rather snide comment. "You know where Isla De Meureta is and that's were the Pearl's going to be."

"How do ye know Barbossa found the last medallion eh?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Why do ye think he's in Tortuga, to have a good time?" Jack asked mockingly. "He can't feel or taste anything you know that, which means the last medallion must have been here."

Gibbs sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yer going te need a crew."

"Already got one mate." Jack replied, smiling smugly. "The whole crew is waiting fer us on my ship."

"Your ship?" Asked Gibbs, raising his eyebrows.

"Aye, I got one from Port Royal, it's no Black Pearl but it will do."

"So, are ye in Mr. Gibbs?" Ana Maria asked, finally entering the conversation.

Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck nervously for a moment, then grinned. "Against all better judgment, Aye, I'm in." He said, shaking Jack's hand.

"Glad te have you aboard mate."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"This is insane, even for us Will." Jessie ranted, looking down at the hand cuffs she was once again wearing around her wrists. "Not even Jack would do this!"

"Jack would do what ever was necessary, you know that." Will retorted as he tugged the uncomfortable uniform he was wearing and wondered how people wore them on a daily basis.

"What does Jack know; he's a bloody drunken captain with no ship." Jessie mumbled to herself.

Will rolled his eyes at Jessie but he to secretly hoped with everything he had that this plan would work without a hitch.

"Are you sure you shut that barrel properly?" He whispered to his annoyed sister as they got closer to the Interceptor.

"Don't worry lover boy, that navy officer isn't going to escape and ruin your exceptional plan any time soon, I assure you." Jessie mockingly whispered back.

"I'll hold you to your word Jessie."

"Oh good." She replied as they stood nervously in front of the Interceptor. "You know, pirates usually try and escape from navy ships, not sneak into them."

Will was about to reply when a man from within the ship approached them quickly, he looked very nervous and frightened. "Hurry children get aboard immediately, we are leaving port!" The man said, ushering the two pirates inside. "Tortuga is under attack!"

"Under attack, no!" Will dramatically gasped, trying to look surprised.

"Yes and by pirates!" The man continued, looking as if he was about to faint.

"By pirates, how utterly horrible!" Jessie said, trying to look appalled. Will looked at her with a smirk and laughed silently. Angry voices from behind the teasing pirates snapped them back to reality.

"Elizabeth, you are not getting off this ship!" Governor Swann shouted at his equally infuriated daughter.

"But it is where I am needed father." She retorted, walking closer to the disguised pirates.

As soon as William Turner heard her voice, angelic to his ears, he turned around to be greeted by two hazel brown eyes. There in front of him stood a flustered Elizabeth Swann. His mouth hit the floor as he saw her standing in the moon light, she looked absolutely ravishing. Jessie shook her head and reached up to shut her brother's gaping mouth.

Elizabeth's face instantly lit up as a hand flew to her mouth. "Will." She breathed, loud enough for only him to hear.

"Elizabeth, what is the matter, why have you stopped yelling at me?" Her bewildered father asked as he looked from Elizabeth to the camouflaged Will.

"You're bleeding my boy, from the shoulder." The governor exclaimed. "How did this happen?"

Will looked down at his forgotten shoulder in surprise. _How the heck did I forget about that? _He thought. _And how am I going to explain it? _

Before the nervous pirate could answer the Governor, Jessie cut in. "I did it!" She said, earning worried glances from Will and Elizabeth. "Yes, I confess, I shot him after he took notice of me trying to kill an officer aboard this ship, you see." She explained, grinning wildly.

"Why were you trying to shoot an officer in the first place?" A man nearby asked, looking flabbergasted.

"Hello, I'm a pirate; I don't need a reasonable explanation for anything I do."

"A reasonable explanation is needed when it comes to you Miss Smith." Commodore James Norrington said as he approached the group.

"James, how lovely it is to see you again!" Jessie said, smiling nervously at the Commodore. "Did you miss me?"

The Commodore smirked at the pirate and then turned to the marine beside him. "Take her to my cabin; I have some questions I need to ask the prisoner."

"Are you sure you only want me in your cabin for questioning?" Jessie said seductively with a wink.

Norrington rolled his eyes and began to walk away, gesturing for the marine to follow him with the detainee.

Once the Commodore walked off, Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't even noticed William.

"Now about your arm…" The Governor said, turning his eyes away from the retreating Commodore and back toward Will with concern.

"I will take the marine to my room and fix him up father." Elizabeth volunteered, walking to the injured pirate.

"Ah, very well Elizabeth, I shall check on you both later on then." He said, before making his leave.

"Your room eh?" Will said, raising his eyebrows at her. "I see we have reached the next level in our relationship."

"You are being far too bold Mister Turner." Elizabeth giggled as she linked arms with Will, guiding him to her cabin.


	12. Your Inner Pirate

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

The wind was howling and the miles of treacherous sea were becoming wilder with each passing minute. It was as if the unpredictable weather was mimicking the mood inside Commodore James Norrington's cabin.

Jessie Turner walked lazily into the room and flopped herself onto a nearby chair, staring intently at Norrington, who stood in front of her and shook his head disbelievingly. "Why are you here _again_ Miss Smith?"

"You asked one of your lovely marines to bring me here, don't you remember?"

James Norrington sighed and closed his eyes; he was quickly losing his patients with this woman. "You make me feel like ramming my head into the wall."

"I have that effect on people." She said, smiling sweetly and batting her eye lashes.

"Why are you on this ship?" He bawled, throwing his hands up in the air. Jessie was about to answer, when a knock was heard at the door.

"What!" Norrington and Jessie yelled in unison.

Governor Swann slowly opened the door and peaked inside. "I…just wanted to see if everything was alright." He mumbled, looking quite scared. "I heard yelling."

James Norrington coughed nervously. "Everything is fine sir." He said angrily, more angry then he wanted to sound. The Governor nodded quickly and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Good show James." Jessie said smirking "You almost killed the Governor."

"I can't believe I just did that." He whispered, slapping his forehead.

"I guess I bring out the worst in you." Jessie said laughing. "Did it feel good?" James looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Did it feel good to lash out at an authority figure much like yourself?" she asked. "I'm guessing you've never done that before it must have been thrilling."

James Norrington sat on his bed, deep in thought. "It felt…well…good." He said, blushing.

"Ha!" Jessie whooped, clapping her hands together. "I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

Jessie got up from where she was sitting and plopped herself beside James Norrington, grinning. "I knew that under that ugly wig and all that propriety was a rebel just waiting to come out!".

"A rebel." James repeated, half smiling.

"Aye." She said, grinning at him. "You have finally squared with your inner pirate."

James Norrington laughed wholeheartedly. "My inner pirate?"

"You know you should laugh more often, you have a fine laugh." She whispered.

James looked at Jessie with a soft smile. "No one has ever said that to me before, not even Elizabeth."

As soon as he said her name, the carefree Commodore was snapped back to reality. "Why are you on the Interceptor?" He asked sternly.

Jessie sighed and got up. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." He replied, getting up as well.

Jessie turned back to the Commodore and locked eyes with him. "Your fiancé has something of great importance to me."

"What would that be?" He asked curiously.

"A cursed piece of gold dear Commodore, and I need it back."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Well, what do ye think Gibbs?" Jack asked, turning to his friend. Gibbs cocked his head to one side and gazed at the stolen ship thoughtfully.

"Like ye said before Jack, It's no Pearl but it will do." He said smiling.

"Excellent!" Jack grinned, slinging his arms around Gibbs and Ana Maria's shoulders. "Let's go get me Pearl!"

As the three comrades entered the small ship, two uneasy crew mates gave each other worried glances. "He's bringing another man aboard; ye think he's slowly replacing all of us?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." His friend replied, glaring angrily at Jack Sparrow. "He's already replaced out captain so why not his crew?"

"We've got to do something!" Another man yelped. "I've got three kids to feed, I need this job."

"Alright mates, I've got an idea…" Another man whispered, motioning his crew mates to come closer.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

As William Turner entered Elizabeth's cozy cabin, he couldn't help but pause and look around his surroundings. Elizabeth's room, much like her room back in Port Royal, it was beautifully decorated. There was a rather large bed with linen sheets in the corner, a small window overlooking the sea, and a desk with a bowl of water and a wash cloth on it.

"You like it?" Elizabeth asked from behind a stunned Will Turner.

"It's amazing." He said, turning to smile at the governor's daughter. "This ship reminds me a lot of the Black Pearl."

"I imagine that the Pearl is much more beautiful." She said, walking to toward the desk to retrieve the water and wash cloth.

William grinned and circled his arms around Elizabeth's waist. "One day we will sail on the pearl and you will see for you self what she really is." Elizabeth leaned back into Will and sighed.

"One day soon I hope." She whispered, turning around to hug Will tightly, as if she was afraid he would disappear.

"I missed you Will." She said softly, looking up into his chocolate orbs. She felt as if they were a door into his very soul, a soul filled with love and loyalty toward her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Will sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet aroma. "You smell good." He said, causing Elizabeth to giggle into his chest.

"I promised you that I would always protect you." He reminded her with a soft smile as he caressed her cheek softly. "I intend to keep my promise." He whispered as his lips descended to hers, kissing them softly.

Elizabeth could taste the salty sea on his lips as she rolled her tongue over them, savouring the taste. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his body closer to hers, she felt Will wince in pain. Elizabeth immediately pulled away and shoved a disappointed William onto the bed. "I need to clean your would, before it becomes infected."

Will groaned and shook his head. "It doesn't need to be cleaned; it will heal on its own." He pouted, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Elizabeth snorted as she dabbed the cloth into the warm water. "We can finish what we started after we finish this." She said seductively. "Now take off your shirt."

"Right away luv!" William exclaimed with mirth in his eyes as he saluted Elizabeth and quickly took his shirt off.

As Elizabeth started cleaning his wound, she could not help but stare at William's tanned chest and toned stomach. Will's pirating ways had done his body a world of good.

"See something you like?" Will asked, raising his eyebrows at the blushing girl in front of him, who huffed and tried much harder to concentrate on the task at hand.

"You know my dear." He began with amusement in his voice, causing Elizabeth to narrow her eyes. "You are being far too bold."

"Are you using my own words against me!" She laughed, smacking Will playfully.

"Why yes I am Miss Swann, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well I…"

Will quickly pulled her body towards his as he kissed her soft smooth lips, silencing her immediately as she melted into his warm embrace. William gently leaned Elizabeth back into the bed and moved on top of her, never letting his lips leave hers. As Will continued kissing Elizabeth he ran his hands through her silky long hair as he slowly moved them down her back.

Elizabeth sighed contently as she moved her hands down Will's back, letting Will shower her with kisses as he moved from her lips to her neck, and began making their way to her chest.

"Elizabeth!"

Will shot up, slamming his head off the bed's headboard, causing the hat and wig he was wearing to fall off, showing his true identity.

Commodore Norrington stood in the doorway, looking completely horrified and a little shocked. Jessie ran up to Elizabeth's cabin, peaking though the doorway.

"Oh lord." She groaned, placing her head on the door frame.

"Marines!" Norrington shouted, his smouldering eyes never leaving the two people on the bed. Six navy men quickly came,

"Take this pirate to the brig." The marines immediately grabbed Jessie and started to leave.

"Not that pirate, the one on the bed." He shouted, rolling his eyes.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted, her eyes growing wide with fear. "It's not what it seems." She whispered.

"She was just cleaning my wound." Will explained, laughing nervously.

"Oh?" Norrington asked, as the marines grabbed Will and roughly pulled him off the bed. "Is the wound on your lips?"

Let him go!" Elizabeth demanded, trying to pull her love away from the officers. "I am the governor's daughter, you must listen to me."

Norrington sighed sadly and started to walk out of the room. "Take him away."

Jessie shook her head sadly and looked from James to Will and Elizabeth. "This isn't good."


	13. The Mutiny

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

Two very horrible days had past since the Black Pearl and her cursed crew had arrived in Tortuga and the once colorful and lively town was now the very image of hell. Hundreds of bodies littered the streets, domestic animals roamed free, and most of the buildings and houses were in total shambles. Some would say that the sinful town got what it deserved but others who knew better bowed their heads in sorrow, this was a huge blow to the pirating world. Their sweet haven had been destroyed.

Captain Barbossa stared angrily at the mess he had created in Tortuga with little remorse. Not only had he ruined an entire town but the last medallion was not found. His crew stood nervously behind him, never in all their years had they seen their ruthless captain this livid. It was a new sort of anger that swept over Hector Barbossa that night and hovered over him like a dark and thunderous cloud.

Barbossa slowly turned his skeletal body toward his crew, the awful cracking sound of his bones making them all cringe. "We've been searching this bloody island fer two days now." He began, his voice rising with every breath he took as he gazed intently at his first mate who squirmed tensely under Hector's furious eyes.

"How is it then that we have yet to come across the last damn medallion!" He roared, grabbing his second in command by the shirt and shaking him violently.

"We looked everywhere sir." He whispered pathetically.

"Well ye didn't look hard enough." Barbossa spat back.

"Do ye not want ter get rid of this curse!" He yelled out to his crew, causing them all to flinch.

"Umm, captain?" Ragetti said, coughing nervously. "Pintel here has something to tell ye." He finished, pushing his friend toward the wayward captain. "He's got a theory on why the medallion is gone."

Barbossa sighed and rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

Pintel looked at his feet for a moment before answering in a small, cowardly voice. "Ye remember when we saw a merchant ship Captain, the day we reached Tortuga?"

"Aye…"

"Well, I think that ship belonged to Jack Sparrow." Ragetti said, causing the crew to momentarily forget their troubles and burst into laughter.

"No, it's true!" Pintel insisted. "We even saw him in Tortuga with another pirate…Ana something."

"You saw Sparrow in Tortuga?" Barbossa asked, his eyes growing wide as they moved from Pintel to Ragetti. "The very same drunken Sparrow we marooned on that island?"

"Aye sir, the very same." Pintel confirmed. "I wonder how he got of that island though."

"Yeah, and I bet he had something to do with the missing medallion."

Barbossa paused for a moment and then grinned. "Make ready the ship; we have a Sparrow to catch."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Gents, please calm down there's really no need for all this." Jack stated, trying to look honest in front of his fed up crew.

Earlier that night, Jack's crew woke up the snoring captain saying that they had something terribly important to show him. Now, Jack was standing in front of his crew with his hands up, about to walk the plank with Gibbs and Ana Maria next in line. It would seem that Jack's "loyal" crew found it in their best interests to form a mutiny against the staggering captain.

"I'm havin' a bad case of déjà vu." Ana Maria whispered to a frightened Gibbs who was praying continuously. He was mumbling something about women being bad luck on a ship, causing Ana Maria to rolling her eyes and turn her attention back to Jack.

"I think that we could just talk this through over a nice bottle of rum." Jack said, giving his crew a huge grin. "That's right mates, I'm willing ter share my stash with your lot."

"Not this time Sparrow, you can't talk your way out of this one." One of the sailors stated with a smirk. "Since you and _your_ kind have taken over this ship you have told us nothing of where we are going and more importantly, why we are going there."

"It's really none of your business where we are going." Jack snapped back. "But if ye really must know then I'll tell yah."

"Not now Jack." Ana Maria warned, shaking her head at his stupid antics.

"Ana Maria let me handle this." Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well you're not handling it properly."

"Enough of this!" Another man shouted. "Walk the plank Jack Sparrow."

"What if I don't want to?"

The man turned away from Jack and over to Ana Maria, he took out his gun and pointed it at her temple.

"Walk the plank or the lady gets it." He snarled, smiling wickedly. "It's your choice."

Jack gulped and locked eyes with Ana Maria. He saw something he never noticed before in Ana's usually fiery eyes, Jack saw fear and for the first time in his long life the infamous pirate's heart ached. Jack Sparrow sighed and turned toward the sea and the nearby island; he quickly swallowed his pride and jumped off the plank.

The crew mate laughed hard as he looked at Ana Maria and Gibbs with a grin. "He's not so tough once ye threaten him with something he holds dear to his heart." He then shoved them off the ship, laughing enormously once again. He did have lots to laugh about indeed fore he had found the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow's only weakness and that was a rare sight to behold.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Everything had happened so quickly that it took Elizabeth some time to actually catch up. It all seemed so surreal at first, she was back in her lover's strong arms and he was safe and sound, but it soon spiraled out of control once again. Elizabeth was now left alone in her room sobbing uncontrollably on her bed with her pirate locked up in a dirty brig. Will's sweet scent was still on her pillow and it made her cry that much harder when she realized it. After a few minutes, Elizabeth got up from her bed, wiped her tear streaked face, and slowly sneaked out of her room. Elizabeth knew what she had to do but how she was going to accomplish it was a different story.

As she made her way toward the door that led down to the brig, she noticed a young navy officer standing in front of it, the brig keys conveniently fastened to his belt. Elizabeth let out an exhausted groan and tried to think of a plan. Before she could go any further, the officer let out a startled yelp and fell to the floor.

"Why hello Miss Swann, looking for these?" Jessie said smugly, holding up the brig keys.

"Jessie!" Elizabeth breathed as she approached the young pirate. "I need your help."

"With what?" Jessie smirked, tossing the keys to Elizabeth.

"We need to get Will out of here before we reach Port Royal." She demanded, looking down at the fallen officer before her.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Elizabeth though for a moment then smiled. "We can escape using a row boat, its too dark for a small vessel to be seen in the water." She explained as she walked toward the brig door, only to be yanked back by Jessie.

"That's not a bad plan for an amateur." Jessie stated, raising an eye brow at the stubborn girl. "But someone as experienced as I would stop to wonder what would happen if the Commodore saw you."

"Some one needs to stay behind and distract him." Elizabeth replied, looking at her expectantly.

Jessie sighed. "I guess you have volunteered me."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered, opening the brig door and walking inside.

"Elizabeth." Jessie said, causing the girl to turn around.

"I can see why my brother adores you so much."

Elizabeth smiled and slowly closed the door behind her.

The prison of the Interceptor was dark and musty. It had rows and rows of jail cells but only one that was presently occupied.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, running toward his cell. At the sweet sound her voice, William immediately got up from the dirty floor and ran to Elizabeth, bringing her as close to him as the bars would let possible.

"Oh Elizabeth, how did you get down here?" He asked softly, wiping the tears off his love's face. Elizabeth moved away from Will and took out the brig keys she had with her.

"I had your sister's help." She said, unlocking the cell.

As soon as the jail door swung open, the two lovers ran into each other's arms, kissing one another frantically. "Oh god, I've missed you so much." Will whispered between kisses.

Elizabeth smiled and reached up to caress William's dirtied face. "We need to get out of here love."

William nodded. "Agreed."

WEWEWEWEWEWE

James Norrington stared out into the open sea with a look of turmoil etched on his face fore he had just witnessed his own fiancé kissing a pirate on her bed in a way she never once did with him during their courtship. What frustrated the Commodore to know end however was the fact that he did not feel angry or even jealous, he felt relief. He and Elizabeth were supposed to be the perfect couple, the two people others would look up to and model their own relationships after. Yet, as he stood on the Interceptor with his gaze still fixed on the sea it was Jessie his mind wondered to, not Elizabeth.

"_She's a pirate." _James reminded himself for the eleventh time that night. _"You despise pirates and you love Elizabeth." _

"_No you don't." _His heart screamed back to him. _"It is Jessie you find alluring and exhilarating, you're falling for the pirate." _

Norrington was so deep in his thoughts that he did not notice when a certain female pirate walked to toward him and stopped to stand right beside the frustrated Commodore. Looking at him with growing concern, Jessie placed a hand on his tense shoulder and caused James to look up.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, her brown eyes searching his for an answer.

"Would you leave me be if I lied and said yes?"

"Course not, what kind of pirate or woman do you take me for?" She teased, raising her eyebrows. "We never give up until we get what we want."

James smiled and leaned against the rail of the powerful ship, combing a hand through his brown hair nervously. "I'm confused." He whispered, looking up at the young women that occupied most of his thoughts.

"About what?"

"Where my heart truly lies actually." He replied with a sigh. "When I was a young lad living in England, I wanting nothing more than to follow my father's footsteps and become a treasured navy officer."

"And you have."

"Yes and I thought that if I accomplished that and also settled down with a family that my life and ambitions would be fulfilled."

"But?" Jessie inquired, watching the Commodore with admiration, wondering how a man who obviously cared so much felt so confused and alone.

"But, now I'm not so sure." He whispered, looking up and the dark sky as if looking for some sort of sign.

"Hey." Jessie said softly, causing the Commodore to look down at her once again.

"Everyone doubts what they are doing at least a hundred times in their life." She said, touching the Commodore's face adoringly. "Sometimes one must throw caution to the wind and just go for it."

"Caution to the wind." He breathed, moving his head down to capture Jessie's lips.

Just then, William and Elizabeth made their way silently across the deck when something caught Will's eyes and he stopped suddenly, causing Elizabeth to crash into him.

"My god, what is she doing!" Will whispered loudly, gawking at the image of his sister kissing their foe.

"Well Jessie did say she was going to distract him." Elizabeth giggled. "I just didn't know she was going to do _that. _

Once they were far enough away, Will turned to Elizabeth. "Did you see that!" He asked, helping her into a row boat.

"No Will, I'm blind didn't you know?" She replied back sarcastically. "It would seem that your sister has fallen for the Commodore dear William."

"What am I going to do with her?" Will said, shaking his head as he too got into the boat and lowered it into the water, both were trying to hide a smile.


	14. Startling Revelations

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean.

The morning sun had begun to rise above the Interceptor, welcoming a brand new day. James Norrington however, felt like the day before had never really ended as he spent the entire night tossing and turning with excitement and anticipation. He felt like last night had opened his eyes to a new and bright future, one where he'd be happy and wouldn't have to hide behind propriety.

The angry voice of the Governor startled James out of his happy thoughts and forced him to get out of his warm bed to face a new day.

"Elizabeth was in her room last night I assure you!" Swann roared at the terrified marine in front of him. "She was looking after a wounded officer."

Norrington sighed as he approached the Governor. "Sir, what seems to be the problem?"

"James!" He exclaimed, a pleasant smile on his face. "Elizabeth has seemingly disappeared from her cabin, how is it even possible from someone to vanish on a ship?"

James Norrington rubbed his temples and tried to stay in the happy state he was in just moments ago.

"Sir-"

"And another thing, the navy officer my daughter was taking care of has gone missing as well!" The governor continued, looking baffled. "What is the meaning of all this?"

Just then, Jessie Turner stumbled out of her room with a goofy grin on her face. She scanned the deck, looking around at all of the respectable looking people in front of her until her eyes fell on James Norrington. Jessie's silly grin grew two sizes and a faint blush appeared on her blissful face.

"Jessie." Norrington breathed, moving closer to the coy pirate, a happy grin appearing on his own face.

"James?" The Governor asked, moving suspicious eyes from the Commodore to Jessie. Governor Swann's presence hadn't even registered in the pirate's mind until he actually spoke.

"Top of the morning to yah Governor." She said with a wink, causing the Governor to momentarily forget his anger and blush. Jessie and James exchanged amused looks as the prim and proper Governor of Port Royal fidgeted nervously. He quickly shook his head and glared at Jessie.

"Why is this pirate roaming about the ship freely and she should be in the brig?" He asked Norrington, wariness evident in his voice.

"Umm...well…she-"

"I have not been locked away from society yet because I have some more useful information to share with you about your fugitive daughter." Jessie replied quickly to stop the Commodore's stammering.

"If you have any information on the whereabouts of my daughter then please share it." He said with a frown.

"Well…"

"Sir!" A marine shouted from across the deck

"What is it Carwin?" The Commodore asked, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"One of the row boats is gone sir."

"So is the prisoner sir." Cut in another marine, the same officer that was guarding the brig last night.

"Hmmm" James said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "It would seem that Elizabeth and the pirate William Turner have escaped on a row boat."

At hearing this, the Governor began shaking with fury and anxiety; he had lost his daughter to the pirate again. Jessie raised her eye brows at the furious man and took a few steps back.

"How could of Elizabeth gotten that _thing_ out of the brig alone?" He growled at James Norrington. "How well guarded do you have your prisoner's Commodore?"

Norrington opened his mouth to speak but then clamped it shut; he had no clue how to answer the man.

"Maybe she had help sir." A marine offered. Immediately, all eyes shifted toward Jessie, who coughed nervously in reply.

"I…may have…helped…a little." She said with a nervous smile.

Jessie sighed and looked at Norrington. "I know, clap her in irons right?"

Norrington paused for a moment, trying to think of a legitimate reason to keep Jessie out of the brig

"Not quite yet Miss Smith."

"What, why?" Jessie and the Governor demanded in unison.

James paced around the ship for a moment to gather his thoughts, and then stopped in front of Jessie. "If anyone can tell us where Elizabeth Swann is it's you."

"Oh, you think because I knew she was in Tortuga the first time that I immediately know where she is now?"

"Is she going to Tortuga?" He asked with a smirk.

"Depends, is the medallion still in her room?"

Norrington quickly entered Elizabeth's room in search of the cursed gold, leaving behind a group of confused people eyeing Jessie suspiciously.

"It's not here." Norrington said with exasperation as he rejoined them.

"What's not here?" The Governor asked, shaking his head in confusion. "Besides my daughter of course."

"Then they are not going to Tortuga." Jessie explained, ignoring the Governor completely.

Said Governor rolled his eyes in agitation. "I don't care where she isn't going, where is she going!"

"Isla De Meutra." Jessie breathed. When all she got in reply were blank looks, she continued.

"Have you not heard the stories?" She asked, looking at everyone with a look that plainly asked, _were you all born in a bloody cave? _

"Isla De Meutra is the cursed island where the Black Pearl makes birth." She explained in a matter of fact tone. "It's also the home of the Aztec gold, and Elizabeth has the last medallion with her so I imagine she is taking it there."

"Then we must go to this island." Norrington stated.

"There is one problem." Jessie admitted. "The island cannot be found unless you already know where it is and alas, I do not."

"I do." Governor Swann whispered, causing everyone to snap their heads toward him and stare at the Governor in utter shock.

"How?" Jessie stuttered, looking as shocked as the rest.

"I read about it in one of Elizabeth's pirate books." He admitted with a shy smile. "It even came with a map."

"What a twist, I never would have thought that Elizabeth Swann collected pirate books." Jessie piped in sarcastically.

"Where is this book sir?" Norrington asked, shock still evident in his features.

"It's in my cabin, under my pillow." He whispered with embarrassment as James practically ran into the Governor's cabin.

"My, my, your fascinated by pirates too." Jessie said, smirking at the bashful Governor and slapping him on the back. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree eh?"

"I believe we have found our heading." James said as he walked out of the cabin, waving a tattered book in the air.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere…

"Will, we've been rowing all bloody night, I need a break." Elizabeth whined, rubbing her aching arms.

"We don't have any food or water so we must keep going." Will replied stubbornly, but completely melted at the look his love was throwing his way.

"I consider your face a weapon you know." He teased, causing Elizabeth to burst into laughter. "I do suppose we could stop for a little while."

Elizabeth smiled her thanks and scampered closer to William, who was now lying down peacefully with his eyes closed.

"Will?" She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder and snuggling closer.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you become a pirate?" Elizabeth asked innocently but caused Will's eyes to fly open and grow wide.

He sighed and rubbed his stubble chin. "Well if you really must know how I came to choose my present profession then I must start from the beginning."

"Oh please skip the part about the birds and the bees William." Elizabeth teased; moving Will's face around lovingly with her hand.

"I won't go back that far Elizabeth, don't worry." He laughed and playfully shoved his lady love.

"I was born somewhere in England but was raised on the high seas by my father." He began, rubbing his neck nervously. "You see my mum and dad separated early on and decided to each raise one child in the way they thought was right, so my sister and mother lived in England and I sailed the world with my father."

"Did you ever see your mum?"

"Only when my dad deemed voyages far too dangerous for a young boy and I was shipped off to England." William explained, smiling fondly at the many happy memories he had with his father. "But, one day my dad never came back for me."

"That's awful." Elizabeth whispered, touching Will's face tenderly.

William nodded and smiled sadly. "After my mother left us and moved somewhere in St Vincent with the local blacksmith, we decided to go look for our father."

"Did you find him?"

"Nope." Will said as he moved a strand of hair from Elizabeth's face. "We found Captain Jack Sparrow instead."

"He said that I looked a lot like a man on his crew and that we should go meet him." He continued with a soft smile. "Low and behold, that man turned out to be my dad."

"That's great!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a burst of excitement, causing the small boat to rock back and forth.

Will laughed and hugged Elizabeth tightly. "Not exactly luv."

"Why not?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"We were reunited that day and spent many great years sailing together on the Pearl."

"But?"

"But we were separated once again after Barbossa formed the mutiny against Jack." He whispered, trying to fight back his tears. "After we got off that damn island we were marooned on, Jessie and I went around asking everyone we saw if they knew where my father was."

"We finally found a man who told us a story about a pirate who stood up for Jack after the mutiny and was killed for it."

"You don't know that it was your father Will." Elizabeth said softly, wiping a tear off her lover's face.

"Oh but I do Elizabeth." He choked out. "The man went on to say that they tied a cannon onto the pirate's bootstrap and sent him down to Davy Jones' locker. Now why would they tie it to his bootstrap?"

"Your father's nickname was Bootstrap Bill." Elizabeth stated sadly, hugging Will tighter as she said it.

"I know." He whispered painfully, tears now running freely down as he hid his face in Elizabeth's shoulder. "I know."

"Will?" Elizabeth asked softly once the tears had subsided. "Do you think it's possible that they did this to your father after Barbossa found the Aztec gold?"

William looked up thoughtfully. "I suppose it's possible but there's really no proof that he was under the curse at the time."

"I believe I have some proof Will." She said with a grin.

"You do?" William asked, cocking his head to one side, looking at her in surprise.

"I do."

"Well lets here it Miss Swann." Will said with a grin.

"Enough with the formalities Mr. Turner." Elizabeth growled, splashing Will. "Or I shall not continue." William snorted and stuck out his tongue at the stubborn girl before him.

"When I was a child my father was offered to be Governor of Port Royal so naturally, we needed to move to the Caribbean. On the voyage to Port Royal from England, we came across a ship that was brutally attacked by pirates." Elizabeth explained, the emotion she felt that night flashing through her hazel eyes.

"Were there any survivors?"

"Why yes there was, a man actually and he was brought aboard our ship."

"Really." Will exclaimed, deep in thought. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Mhm and guess what he had with him."

"What?" Will asked curiously.

"A gold medallion and he gave it to me for safe keeping." She whispered, looking deep into Will's shocked eyes. "I would have told you sooner but I never made the connection until now."

Will gulped and sighed deeply. "How did this man look?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment then looked up at Will. "Just like you, only older."

"Is he still in Port Royal?" William asked softly, millions of questions zooming through his head.

Elizabeth shook her head. "As soon as we reached Port Royal, he vanished." She replied softly, refusing to meet Will's gaze. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner Will."

"Hey." Will whispered gently, moving Elizabeth's head toward him. "I'm not mad that you didn't tell me earlier."

"Your not." She asked, looking hopeful, moving her soft, aristocrat hands over his rough ones.

"Of course not!" He said with a grin. "If anything you've given me new hope, I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Why is it that every time you are in pain, you end up comforting me?" She asked, smiling lovingly at William.

Will kissed her softly, both welcoming the comfortable silence. They just sat silently on the row boat, dipping their feet into the cool water and whispering sweet nothings into one another's ear.

"Elizabeth, what are you thinking?" Will asked as he savored the feeling of being so close to her.

"I'm thinking about the future and what it holds for us." She replied, gazing intently at the crystal blue water. "What do you see in our future Will?"

"Well." Will began, moving his head to rest on Elizabeth's lap. "You remember when I was lying down like this with my eyes closed earlier?"

"Yes." She replied, running her hands through Will's brown hair lovingly.

"Do you know what I saw when I shut my eyes?"

Elizabeth smiled mischievously. "Jack Sparrow?"

William immediately shot up, his eyes wide open. "No way!" He laughed, trying to shake the image out of his head. "It wasn't a nightmare luv."

Elizabeth laughed harder and harder every time she saw William shake with disgust. It was now Will's turn to look at Elizabeth roguishly. He grabbed the squealing girl by the waist and threw her into the water. "That outta cool you off!"

After a few seconds, William began growing worried because Elizabeth still didn't come up for air. He kneeled on the boat and moved his head inches from the water. "Elizabeth?"

In one swift move, Elizabeth burst out of the water and grabbed a hysterical Will, dragging him back into the water with her.

They were now both in the cool, blue sea, breathing and laughing heavily. "I'll be damned if you don't have pirate in your blood love, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Elizabeth grinned and playfully splashed Will Turner. "Tell me what you saw when you closed your eyes Will."

William sighed happily and swam around Elizabeth teasingly, stopping right in front of her. Will stood up and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's thin body as he pulled her head closer to his. "I see you and me sitting on the porch of our cozy cottage over looking the sea." He whispered in her ear.

"You do?" Elizabeth whispered as she softly kissed Will's lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yep and I also see two children, a boy and a girl, playing outside with one puppy each." Will replied softly between kisses, pressing his warm body against hers in an effort to get even closer.

"That sounds beautiful." She said, grinning from ear to ear. As Elizabeth continued kissing Will's lips, she ran her hands through Will's wet hair, sighing happily at the feeling it made between her fingers.

Elizabeth I lov-"

"Will look, there in the distance." Elizabeth cut in, pointing at an island.

"Quick get into the boat and start rowing."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"I can't believe this!" Ana Maria shouted as she slowly made her way out of the water, Jack and Gibbs trailing close behind but keeping their distance from the fiery female.

"You can't believe what luv?" Jack asked, smiling innocently as he collapsed onto the sandy beach. "The beautiful weather we've been havin'?"

"No you bloody idiot I can't believe were back where we started, marooned again!" She growled dangerously, advancing at Jack Sparrow like an angry feline teasing her next meal.

"I think she's mad Jack." Gibbs whispered, causing him to roll his eyes. As Ana Maria got considerably closer, Jack put up his hands and grinned.

"Ana luv yer going to have to control your feelings for me and I know that will be difficulty fore I am Captain Jack Sparrow, but even I get tired." He stated with his trade mark grin and a clever wink.

That was the last straw for the female pirate. Ana Maria roared and tackled a stunned Jack Sparrow, slapping him continuously on the face and anywhere else she could get to.

"So this the end." Gibbs mumbled, wincing at every powerful slap Jack earned.

"I stayed by you through thick and thin Jack, and what do I get in return? A bloody deserted island!" She barked into her captain's reddened visage.

"Most girls would love their own island." Jack countered, smiling toothily. Ana growled angrily at Jack as he flailed backwards, trying to get away. He quickly got to his feet, dusted himself off and bolted into the forest.

"I'm going to go take a walk, don't miss me to much!" He shouted before disappearing into the forest.

"Take yer time!" Gibbs shouted back as he looked apprehensively at Ana Maria, who sat down on the beach, steam rising from her ears.

"I hate that man." She grumbled, moving her hands through the smooth sand beneath her. Gibbs smiled knowingly and sat down next to the fuming pirate.

"You and I both know that isn't true." He said with a wide grin. "Ye need te go easier on Jack, he's been through a lot lass." Ana Maria snorted but said nothing.

"I've known the captain longer than you've been living, I know his history."

Ana Maria gazed curiously at the old pirate. "Any embarrassing moments you can tell me about?"

"Many, it's Jack Sparrow after all luv, but it's the more sobering things I'll enlighten ye on." He replied with a serious tone that caught Ana Maria off guard.

"Jack Sparrow was born in England and was raised by his mum." He started, gazing out into the sea as if remembering that faithful day.

"His no good father left him and his mum for another woman when Jack was only six years of age."

"Bloody idiot." Ana Maria stated, shaking her head sadly.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed, nodding his head. "It gets far worse lass, ye see Jack's mother died a few years later after giving birth to his sister Jennifer."

Ana Maria looked up at the older pirate with utter shock. "Jack has a sister?"

"Had." Gibbs replied softly. "Ye didn't know her because she died at a very young age after getting hit by a drunken fool in a chariot." He said grimly, wiping a lone tear from his eye.

"Oh." She whispered, guilt beginning to overcome her.

"It's a touchy subject fer Jack, and it's one of the reasons he became a pirate."

"I need to find him and apologies." Ana said while getting up, shame evident in her eyes. Before she got far, Gibbs caught her by the shoulder and turned the pirate toward him.

"There's something else ye need to know lass." He said, that familiar knowing twinkle back in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's very hard for Jack to trust someone or even more so to show emotion because of his past." Gibbs explained, cocking his head to one side. "Even Captain Jack is afraid of getting hurt." Ana Maria nodded and started to turn away, but Gibbs pulled her back for a second time.

"The affections he showed you on that bloody ship earlier were something I've never seen Jack do before te anyone."

"What are you trying to say Gibbs?" She asked, raising an eye brow and trying not to smile.

"Jack put his life and more importantly, his pride on the line fer you." He said with a smirk. "He cares a hell of a lot for you Ana."

"I know Gibbs." Ana Maria replied softly with a smile. "Come on, let's go find the captain."


	15. Let the Rain Fall

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Well, I would say that this is the safest route to Isla De Meureta." James Norrington stated to no one in particular, staring at the tattered map before him.

"There is no safe route to Isla De Meureta." Jessie mumbled, her piercing brown eyes scanning the pages of Elizabeth's pirate book.

"This is a very interesting novel if I do say to myself Governor." She said with a smirk, turning her gaze toward the old man staring stiffly out of a window. "It has such lovely illustrations."

Governor Swann rolled his eyes and audibly groaned. "I do not find that book or the subject of that book fascinating in the least."

"I merely read it to gain a better understanding on the way pirates think, interact, and operate." He said sternly, his eyes still fixed on the window.

"So you read all of it then?" Jessie asked innocently, raising an eyebrow. The question caught the Governor off guard but he tried his best not to show it.

"Every single word Miss Smith, I know the history of virtually every bloody pirate that has ever stepped foot onto Caribbean soil." He confirmed, turning to look at Jessie with a calculated stare.

The Commodore threw warning glances at the two stubborn people before him, but stayed silent. He was interested to see who of the two personalities would come out of this battle of wits victorious. Would it be Jessie Turner or Governor Swann?

Jessie returned her gaze to the book sitting in her lap and turned it to page 15. She coughed slightly then began to read. "Hector Barossa is a ruthless pirate with an equally ruthless crew. He sailed aboard the Black Pearl, a mysterious ship with black sails that was under the rule of Captain Jack Sparrow and his First Mate William Turner." She recited, looking up at the Governor with a smirk.

"I see you know all about my Captain and Hector Barbossa, who came to be his downfall."

The Governor narrowed his eyes at the amused pirate but said nothing, so Jessie turned to page 24 and continued. "All mortals who came across any of the 882 pieces of the Aztec gold would be doomed to forever roam the earth as the living dead, unless they returned the cursed medallions and their blood were repaid." She narrated, and then closed the book, stood up, stretched, and walked over to the very tense Governor of Port Royal.

"Do you believe the curse to be real?" She asked, curious to know his answer. The Governor laughed and shook his head.

"That nonsense about cursed treasure turning wrong doers into skeletal monsters is nothing but a ghost story created to scare children away from the pirating world." He spat out, glaring mockingly at the pirate.

"I see it did no good for you."

Jessie moved closer to the Governor, staring at the man with a livid gaze, "Depends who you talk to." She whispered bleakly before sitting back down in her chair and reopening the book.

The tension in the small room was thick enough to cut with a knife, the Commodore realized as he coughed loudly. "Sir, may I have a word with you outside?"

The Governor nodded curtly and walked out of the room, never looking back. He felt a twinge of guilt for his behaviour toward the female pirate, but was to proud to say anything and even more so to apologize.

"Sir, I do understand that this is not the best time to confront you about this matter but I fear I have no choice."

The older man sighed deeply and leaned against the wall. "What is it James?"

"Governor Swann, I cannot marry your daughter Sir." He whispered softly, directing his gaze to the floor.

"What?" The Governor exclaimed, extreme shock evident in his voice and features. Even after all he had been through these past few trying weeks, this confession hit him like a ton of bricks fore it was completely unexpected.

"All of this madness with the pirates and these continuous road blocks will blow over soon James; you wedding has been postponed not forgotten."

James Norrington sighed sadly and shook his head. "With all due respect Sir, Elizabeth has never harboured any romantic feelings toward me and I doubt she ever will, her affections toward William Turner only strengthens that notion in my mind."

The flustered Governor was about to retort when the younger man lifted up his hand, silencing him immediately. "Furthermore, it is entirely unjust to force her into a marriage with a man whose heart belongs to another." He whispered, and then waited patiently for the older man to reply.

The Governor's only respond was a silent gaze toward the cabin where Jessie resided, before turning back to Norrington with a knowing smile.

"I hope you know what you are doing James." He said in a serious manor before leaving the Commodore standing there alone to ponder over his thoughts and the Governor's last words.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

The swirling clouds of the heavens and the crashing waves of the sea did not stop or even momentarily stall the two driven people in the rowboat from reaching their destination.

"Come on." Will grunted, heaving the small boat onto the sand of the unidentified island. "We're almost there."

"I only wish we knew where _there_ was Will." Elizabeth said as she collapsed with exhaustion on the sand near the edge of the sea, savouring the cool feeling the refreshing water caused as it splashed onto her warm visage.

After William successfully got the rowboat out of the water, he turned to admire his lovely lady. His eyes wondered over Elizabeth's perfect figure, taking in the angelic sight before him. Even in her tired state, Will thought that everything about her was truly breathtaking, from her wet and chaotic hair to her toes that were dirtied by the sand.

"We're still in the Caribbean luv, I know that much." He said, breathing heavily. "I think this place is deserted though."

Elizabeth was about to agree when something in the sand caught her eye. She turned her head slightly and focused her eyes on three different pairs of boot prints that were pressed into the sand beside her.

"I don't think we're alone Will." She said anxiously, showing William her discovery.

Will approached the boot prints apprehensively and bent down to take a closer look. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and sighed deeply, one of the three pairs really caught his eye. "I have a feeling I know who else is on this island."

"Huh?" Elizabeth exclaimed, clearly confused. "Who?"

Will stood up and looked into the reckless sky. "We should take cover." He stated, eyeing a particularly dark cloud with worry." "It's going to really rain."

"But what about the boot prints Will?"

The humble pirate gazed back at the sandy imprints before smiling roguishly at Elizabeth. "A couple of boot prints won't do us any harm luv."

"I don't care about the boot prints so to speak; It's who they belong to I'm worried about." Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"You've got your very own pirate to protect you." Will grinned, walking toward one of the three boot prints. "And besides, those ones belong to me."

Elizabeth cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "That's not possible."

"Not probable, but very possible." William retorted. "Let me explain."

"A while back, I stole a pair of boots from a very wealthy man in Madagascar and then Jack turned around and bloody stole them from me!" He explained with a goofy grin, shaking his hand at the memory. "Jack was wearing those boots when I last saw him and those are the exact prints of them."

"How do you know that someone else didn't have the same boots?"

"Ah because the prosperous man from Madagascar wanted them specially customized for him, so that there was only one pair in the whole wide world." Will replied with a hearty chuckle. "I knew the bloke that made the boots, that's how I was able to get my hands on them in the first place."

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth asked with a giggle, not believing what she was hearing.

"Absolutely luv, so either the man from Madagascar found Jack and took back his long lost boots or Captain Sparrow himself is on this bloody island." Will figured with a proud grin.

Elizabeth clapped her hands and laughed at her handsome pirate. "Bravo dear William, you're brilliant."

"Why thank you darling." He said, bowing dramatically before her.

During their little discovery, a dangerous storm began brewing. The sky around them quickly darkened and flashes of lightening could be seen in the distance. Will quickly took Elizabeth's hand and guided her into the forest.

"Where are we going Will?" She asked while manoeuvring herself through the thick foliage.

"Judging by how far away the thunder and lightening is, I'd say we have about half an hour before the brunt of the storm hits." He said, scanning his surroundings. "We need to find shelter."

Will Turner was precise in his judgment and soon after they entered the forest it began pouring. William took the falling rain as an indication to quicken his pace but Elizabeth had a much better idea.

"Will, we're already soaked to the bone there is really no need to rush." She said, smiling at her sopping wet pirate. She couldn't help but notice how outstanding he looked while dripping with water.

Will looked at Elizabeth with surprise, raising an eye brow at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, with a warm smile of his own. "You don't want to get out of this rain, I see a nearby cave."

Instead of answering him right away, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's drenched body and pulled him closer. "Not exactly." She whispered seductively into his ear.

"As you wish." He replied huskily, leaning down to capture his lover's lips. Will wrapped his muscular arms around Elizabeth's soaking wet body and pulled her closer to him. He began kissing Elizabeth's fragile lips as he moved his hands down her back.

Elizabeth felt like she had died and gone to heaven as she gently moved her tongue over his, slowly moved her hands down Will's muscular chest undoing the buttons on his shirt one by one.

Once his shirt was completely undone, Will moved his arms from around Elizabeth and quickly pulling off his shirt. He placed his hands back around his Elizabeth, one on the back of her head and the other in the middle of her back.

"I love you Elizabeth." He breathed, moving them slowly into the cave without once breaking contact with Elizabeth. Will moved his hands to the back of Elizabeth's neck and began untying her dress.

Once Elizabeth's dress was untied and loosened, Will slowly started to pull it down exposing the top of her chest to the cool air, making her shiver.

Elizabeth began to tense up as Will continued kissing her, now moving down to her chest. She was nervous fore she had never been with anyone as sweet or as caring as Will and didn't want to mess up their relationship by going too fast.

"Elizabeth…" Will paused, "You're beautiful," he whispered, caressing her face gently.

"Oh Will, I love you." Elizabeth murmured as she brought Will's head down for another passionate kiss all the while letting him caress her body as the nervousness soon faded away.

"Gah, I'm bloody soaked!" Ana Maria moaned out as her and Gibbs ran into the cave.

"Is that…Will!" She called out to the occupied lovers. The couple slowly broke apart and turned around to see the drenched and blushing forms of Ana Maria and Gibbs standing at the mouth of the cave.

"Well, isn't this interesting…" Gibbs mumbled as he shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Mister Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked, raising an aristocratic eyebrow at the old pirate as her and Will quickly fixed themselves up and approached the pirates.

"Miss Elizabeth, fancy seeing you here." He answered with a pleasant smile.

"You know each other?" Ana Maria asked with a look of surprise. Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"I met her when she was just a wee little thing, back when I was still a marine in the Royal Navy."

"You've grown quite a bit from the last time I saw yah though lass." He said with a wink.

That very remark reminded Ana Maria of the affections she had just witnessed between the Governor's daughter and her first mate.

"William, why are you two…so…close?" She asked, trying to pick her words carefully as to not upset anyone. "Did ye not kidnap the girl on her own wedding day?"

"It's a long story Ana." Will replied with a content sigh, wrapping his arms tighter around Elizabeth's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Elizabeth smiled happily and leaned back into Will's warm embrace.

"Wait till Jack gets a load of this." Gibbs mumbled with a smirk, causing Will to finally realize that a certain pirate captain was missing.

"Where is Jack?"

"Wish I knew." Ana Maria said, sighing sadly. "He went for a walk and has been gone since."

"We should go look for him then eh?" Will offered, a touch of worry evident in his voice. Everyone nodded their agreement and began searching for the legendary pirate in the pouring rain.


	16. Lost but Not Forgotten

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean.

The wind was howling and the trees were swaying back in fourth as if shivering from the cold. The once peaceful island had been turned into a stormy picture one could find in a novel. Things looked very grim for Jack Sparrow as the four friends began their search for the eccentric captain.

"Hey I found something!" Elizabeth shouted, gazing down at Jack's beloved hat that now lay forgotten on the wet and dirty ground beneath Elizabeth's feet. The three pirates quickly rushed over to see what had been found, all silently wishing it was something that could give them more hope than sorrow.

Elizabeth bent down and picked up the forgotten hat, looking it over curiously.

"It's a hat." Gibbs stated, taking a closer look at the hat that was being passed around among them.

"It's not just any hat." Ana Maria croaked sadly, holding in her hands what she thought was the closest she would ever get to Jack again.

Gibbs gulped sadly and put his hand gently on Ana Maria's shoulder in an effort to comfort the miserable pirate, but she shrugged it off and continued staring at the tattered hat in disbelief.

"He must be somewhere around here, he couldn't of just disappeared." Will whispered gloomily, shaking his head with sadness.

No one could really believe that_ their _Captain Jack Sparrow was really lost to them.

Even Elizabeth, who had never even met the awkward captain, still seemed in utter disbelief at what seemed so obvious.

Captain Jack was gone.

As they all circled around the object Ana Maria grasped so tightly in her hands, no one noticed when their missing person silently climbed down a nearby tree and sneaked up behind his pathetic looking crew.

Jack did consider for a slight moment to tell them that he wasn't dead and to stop their worrying, but he then shook his head and smirked.

Nah, it would be much more amusing to sit back and enjoy the show, besides no other circumstance would allow Jack to hear his crew mates say heart felt things about their captain.

It was the perfect opportunity indeed, and who was he to pass it up?

"Hey they found my hat!" He whispered happily, a wide grin appearing on his face. "I though I lost that thing."

Jack Sparrow cocked his head thoughtfully at his crew, watching them all curiously. He noticed that his first mate was back and he was standing very closely to a familiar looking woman.

"_The Governor's daughter?" _Jack silently inquired. "_Now what is she doing here I wonder?" _

His soundless curiosity was answered when William embraced the young woman tightly, kissing her softly on the temple as she rested her head on his shoulder in reply.

"Bloody hell." Jack whispered, raising his eye brows at the couple. "He's not a eunuch after all."

"Oh Jack, what has happened to ye?" Ana Maria wondered, her eyes clouded with tears. "I didn't even tell ye that I'm sorry."

Jack stared at Ana Maria with amazement, wondering why she was so upset. Ana Maria always managed to keep the eccentric pirate guessing.

Just when Jack Sparrow thought he knew all there was to comprehend about the fiery female she'd go and do something very unpredictable

"Just like the sea." He mused, cocking his head wistfully at the female pirate.

"But, what are you so sorry about luv?" Jack silently asked her, edging his ear closer to them so that he could hear.

"Don't lose hope yet lass." Gibbs said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"That a boy Gibbs!" Jack whispered with a grin, giving the old pirate a thumbs up.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow after all." Elizabeth stated, smiling softly. The Captain's ears perked up at her words, this was the opportune moment to act.

"I like this one Will, she's a real keeper." Jack finally spoke; grinning madly as he casually leaned against the tree he previously climbed out of.

Everyone slowly turned around to stare at the pirate with wide eyes in relief and astonishment. They all quickly ran to the pirate captain, grinning happily at his revelation.

"Jack, you crazy scoundrel!" Will laughed, slapping his friend on the back. "You still alive?"

"Of course!" Jack replied with a grin. "You lot can't get rid of me that easily."

Jack looked at all of them with a warm smile, his eyes finally landing on Ana Maria. Before she had time to react, Jack stumbled toward her, placed a gentle hand on her face and kissed her squarely on the mouth. Ana Maria smiled happily into the kiss, letting herself finally be swept away by all of electricity that was threatening to consume her.

William gawked at his two friends with utter shock, his jaw nearly hitting the ground.

"What…happened while I was gone?" He asked Gibbs, his eyes never leaving the image before him.

"Too much." Gibbs grinned, patting his friend on the back. "Can't say I'm surprised though."

Once Ana Maria and Jack had separated, Ana's joyful appearance quickly turned into one of pure annoyance. She grabbed Jack by the shirt and pulled him toward her. "If you ever scare me like that again, I swear I'll tear your bloody legs off so that you never go for walk again!"

Jack gulped and took a few steps back, bumping right into Elizabeth.

"Hey!" She yelped angrily, shoving him back toward Ana Maria. Jack looked from the one angry woman to the other, feeling very trapped.

"Sorry." Jack said, laughing nervously. "I don't think we've been formally introduced, you and I."

"This is Elizabeth, from Port Royal Jack." William informed him, putting a protective arm around her.

"Ah." Jack said, grinning devilishly at them. "Your Elizabeth Swann eh?"

Before Elizabeth could reply, Ana Maria turned Jack back toward her and slapped him across the face.

"Oww, I don't think I deserved that."

"Where have you been?" She snapped back, placing her hands on her hips in a very Elizabeth Swann fashion.

"I was in a tree actually."

"What!" She inquired, watching Jack incredulously. "Why were you in a tree!"

"I was hiding!"

"From what!"

"Does this sort of thing happen often, you don't look very surprised at their behavior." Elizabeth whispered to Will.

"They were sharing a passionate embrace a moment ago and now they are practically ripping each other's heads off!" She said, shaking her head in confusion.

"Let me put it this way luv." Will said, grinning foolishly. "Unless they are seriously ill or dead, they are fighting."

"It's their way of life really."

"You climbed into a tree because you heard a noise?" Ana Maria asked, crossing her arms.

"Aye, but it wasn't just any noise… it was a scary one!" Jack corrected. "It sounded like a deranged animal." He continued, moving his hands around in an effort to make the mood spookier.

"Jack, you're so full of…" Ana Maria was abruptly cut off by a terrible scream echoing in the distance. A flock of black birds burst out of a tree and zoomed past them, fleeing the scene as if they could sense something horrible was coming their way.

Everyone looked at each other with shock etched onto their faces, everyone except Jack Sparrow of course. He stood in front of his terrified crew with a smug grin.

"I told ye so."


	17. Beyond Belief

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"_Aye, but it wasn't just any noise… it was a scary one!" Jack corrected. "It sounded like a deranged animal." He continued, moving his hands around in an effort to make the mood spookier._

"_Jack, you're so full of…" Ana Maria was abruptly cut off by a terrible scream echoing in the distance. A flock of black birds burst out of a tree and zoomed past them, fleeing the scene as if they could sense something horrible was coming their way._

_Everyone looked at each other with shock etched onto their faces, everyone except Jack Sparrow of course. He stood in front of his terrified crew with a smug grin._

"_I told ye so."_

"What the hell was that Jack!"

"No idea." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "The important thing to remember is that I was right."

Ana Maria rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply when Jack interrupted.

"We should find our way back to the beach and get the hell out of this forest." He said, looking back into the direction of the disturbed shriek.

"There's a small row boat on the beach that we can probably escape on." Will piped in; remembering the small vessel he and Elizabeth arrived in.

Everyone agreed and they all began running toward the shore, none wanted to stay long enough to actually find out what caused that chilling shriek.

They all stopped on impulse when it echoed through the forest once again, what ever was causing the scream was steadily approaching.

"There is it again." Gibbs yelped, moving closer to Jack as the terrifying cry was heard once.

Elizabeth cringed and hid her face in William's shoulder, trying to block away the sound.

The scream that echoed through the forest was like nothing any of them had every heard before. Just like Jack said before, it sounded like a deranged animal.

"It's getting closer." Will whispered, hugging Elizabeth closer to him.

"Really I didn't notice." Jack retorted sarcastically, quickening his pace toward the beach.

Suddenly, a group of arrows zoomed though the air, one barely missing Will's head. The arrows seemed to have come out of now where, but their targets were clearly and thoroughly chosen.

They were without out a doubt chosen for the terrified pirates.

"We can't out run them!" Elizabeth shouted, dodging an arrow just in time for it to miss her and hit a nearby tree.

Jack looked around quickly, listing their options in his head; he wasn't surprise that there really weren't many to come up with in the first place.

Jack's eyes stopped at a large log not far away from the desolate pirates.

He grabbed whoever was closest to him and jumped behind the log. "This damn fallen tree is our only hope."

Ana Maria, who was the farthest away from Jack, did not notice when her Captain pulled Will, Elizabeth and then Gibbs behind the fallen tree. Instead, she let her curiosity get the best of her as she turned around to see what was hunting them Ana Maria immediately froze in her stance and could only stare at the image before her. It was as if her legs had stopped working with the rest of her body.

"Ana Maria!" Jack whispered harshly, trying to snap Ana out of her trance.

"They're centaurs." Elizabeth breathed, not believing her wide eyes.

Only feet away from the frozen Ana Maria stood four creatures with the head of a human and the body of a horse. Jack looked from his petrified friend to the four centars with uncertainty, what the heck was he going to do?

"How do ye know they're centaurs?" Jack whispered, gazing at the four legged creatures with nervousness.

"Let me guess, you read about them in one of your books?" Will commented numbly, gawking at the animals before him. Elizabeth nodded and gulped.

"Myths and Legends, that's what the book was called."

Jack smirked at Elizabeth. "That's very interesting; they do look like something that just walked out of a bloody book eh?"

"This has got ter be some sort of bad omen." Gibbs whispered, shaking with fear.

A stampede of hooves snapped them back to reality as they looked up to see that not only were the centaurs gone, but so was Ana Maria.

"Damnit!" Jack cursed out loud, kicking a small stone. "I should have had her closer te me."

"Did you see the size of those things!" Will exclaimed, grabbing Jack by the shoulders. "They even had bloody weapons!"

"Horses wielding weapons, now I've seen it all, it's time for a vacation." Gibbs mumbled, holding his head.

"I know, I know." Jack grumbled, closing his eyes.

"How are we going te get her back Jack?" Gibbs finally asked the dreaded question. "How do you find something you didn't even know existed?"

"Do ye think I know?" Jack snapped back, shaking his head. "Do I look like a bloody horse ta you?"

As the pirates continued bickering, Elizabeth stood behind them, shaking her head at them. She turned her gaze to the forest floor as if looking for some sort of clue. Her eyes suddenly brightened as she gasped and turned back toward the pirates.

"I have an idea!" She said, smiling proudly. The three pirates however, paid the excited girl no attention; too busy yelling at each other.

"Jack are you daft, we cannot pretend to be horses!" Will shouted, sighing with annoyance.

"Oh and why not?" Jack asked, smirking at his first mate. "Just stuff some straw in yer big mouth and say 'nay'."

"No!" Will and Gibbs shouted in unison, causing Jack to throw his hands up in defense.

"Will you all just **shut up**!" Elizabeth roared, silencing the pirates immediately as they all gawked at the angry woman, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Good luck with that one Will." Jack whispered, nudging his friend. "She's got quite the temper."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and growled. "I know how we can find Ana Maria." She said, pointing at the hoof marks on the ground. "We follow these."

The three pirates looked at each other with embarrassment before turning back to Elizabeth, blushing.

"Great idea luv." Will said, laughing anxiously as he looked at the others expectantly.

"Right." Jack said, coughing nervously as Gibbs nodded briskly. "It's so crazy it just might work."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and motioned the three shy pirates to follow her. "Good, now let's go."

As the four comrades continued to follow the mythical hoof marks, all were thankful that at least the rain had stopped.

"So, these...creatures…are centaurs?" Gibbs asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed, gazing down at the hoof prints thoughtfully. "They have the bodies of horses and the torsos of men; they are apparently proud, arrogant, aggressive and boastful."

"They sound a lot like Jack." Will joked, smiling innocently at his captain.

"Shut yer mouth whelp." He warned, taking off his hat and smacking William on the head with it.

"All of you shush." Gibbs whispered, gazing down at the ground with fear. "The hoof prints stop here."

They all looked ahead of the marks to gaze at what looked like to be a small village in the distance.

"Alright mates, gather fourth." Jack said, lowering his voice.

"Since there's four of us, I say we split up into two groups, that way we can cover more ground." He explained, pointing to Will and Elizabeth and then him and Gibbs. "If you get caught…well… don't, savvy?"

Everyone nodded their approval of Jack's quickly thought up plan and slowly made their way toward the town that was apparently run by centaurs.

The small township looked much like the one of Port Royal with only one minor difference; all of the citizens were half horse as it were.

Jack and Gibbs hunched down behind a small tree and gazed at the community before them in awe.

"I guess chariots are out of the question eh?" Jack asked with a cocky grin.

"How is this possible?" Gibbs wondered, staring at two small centaurs as they walked down the street chatting with each other pleasantly.

"I don't know Gibbs, but this looks real enough." He replied, shrugging. "Besides, if a crew of miscreant pirates can turn skeletal in the moon light then why not this?"

"Good point."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Will, how are we going to roam about the town without being noticed?" Elizabeth whispered, looking around nervously.

"We don't exactly fit in."

"Just stay quite and walk near the shadows." He replied, pulling her closer to him. "They all seem so wrapped up in their own lives that I don't think they would notice anyway."

It was true; the centaurs were all going about their own lives as if ignoring all of their surroundings. Just as Elizabeth commented earlier, they were extremely proud and arrogant creatures.

"My book was right." Elizabeth stated with a smug grin, grabbing Will's hand and pulling him down the street.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Let me go ye bloody animal!" Ana Maria grunted angrily at the centaur who galloped through the streets with the livid pirate struggling in his strong arms.

"Jack, look!" Gibbs exclaimed as the centaur holding Ana walked briskly past them.

"Ana Maria." He whispered, his eyes filling with relief at the sight of her unharmed.

"Come on Gibbs, follow that man, er horse…centaur!" Jack yelled out as he began running after them.

As the two pirates came out into full view, a frightening gasp began to spread throughout the town.

"Jack, they see us."

The scene in front of the two pirates would have been quite comical if the situation was a little different and Ana Maria was there with them.

The powerful herd of centaurs surrounding Jack and Gibbs were watching the two pirates with wide eyes and what looked like a look of fear on their shaken visage.

Captain Sparrow looked around at all of the civilians with curiosity. It was as if the centaurs were afraid of them.

"_Could that be why they were chasing us in the forest?" _Jack mused silently as he looked at the centaurs with a smirk. _"To scare us away?" _

"Not to worry Gibbs, they're scared half to death of us." Jack said smugly, making a face a sticking his tongue out a couple of centaurs nearby.

"Umm Jack?" Gibbs muttered, tapping his shoulder fearfully.

"Not now Gibbs, I'm havin fun." He replied, prancing around near the scared creatures.

Gibbs looked helpless as he turned his captain to stare at two rather large centaurs galloping angrily toward them.

It would seem that not _all_ of the centaurs were scared of them.

"Oh bugger." Jack exclaimed as he now ran in the opposite direction of the huge creatures, dragging a startled Gibbs behind him.

"At least these ones have no weapons." Gibbs remarked with a smile.

Just then a younger centaur tossed a pair of bows and arrows at the larger ones that were charging madly at the pirates.

"Ye spoke too soon ye old coot!"

As Jack and Gibbs ran aimlessly through the town, they tried knocking down boxes and other objects in the way of the outraged centaurs.

The two mythical creatures however, jumped over the fallen objects with ease.

"Oh for god's sake!" Jack yelled, glaring back at the centaurs.

"What did you expect Jack, they're half bloody horse!"

"Oh just shut up." He snapped back, causing Gibbs to snort at him before he let out a startled yelp.

One of the centaurs swooped Gibbs up from under his feet and began carrying his away from Jack Sparrow.

"Bloody hell, get back here Gibbs!" Jack yelled, grapping for his friend while dodging the centaur that was coming after him. It did him no good fore he too was quickly snatched up by the mythical creature.

"I was tired of running anyway." Jack mumbled as the two centaurs carried them away.

"Jack." Gibbs whispered, eyeing the centaur uneasily. "Where do ye think they're taking us?"

"Hopefully Tortuga, I need a drink." He muttered in reply before his eyes grew wide.

He reached down into his pocket and took out the same small bottle of rum he stole from Port Royal those weeks ago.

He looked it over and then sighed with relief.

"I though I lost ye." He said with a smile, patting the bottle gently. The centaur holding him took one look at the rum bottle and shook his head with disgust.

"What?" Jack asked, raising an eye brow.

"Ye don't like rum?" The centaur grunted in reply and quickened his pace.

"Centaurs cannot drink alcohol."

"Ah, he speaks!" Jack exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Ye can't drink rum, why's that?"

"Are you allergic?"

"No." He replied with wide eyes, looking away from the curious pirate. "We cannot resist it, once we take a sip we need another…and then another."

"Interesting." Jack whispered with a smile, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "That's very interesting."

The Centaur holding Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Jack and nudged the other centaur forcefully. He shook his head as if telling him that enough was said. The other centaur got the message and clamped his mouth shut. It didn't matter thought fore Jack had heard enough to cause the wheels in his boggled brain to turn, an idea was forming.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"This is just bloody fantastic." Ana Maria muttered, placing her head on the jail bars of her cell with agitation. "Captured by an animal, brilliant Ana."

"This is definitely one story I won't tell the grandkids."

Just then, a door nearby creaked open and two of the said animals walked in and approached the cell across from Ana Maria. They unlocked the door and tossed Jack and Gibbs inside it, then quickly dashed out of the prison.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, a smile appearing on her grimy face. "Glad you could make it mate."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world luv." He replied sarcastically, causing Ana to snort. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still alive if that's what you mean."

Jack nodded and turned to Gibbs. "You alright mate?"

Gibbs sighed and flopped down on the ground with exhaustion. "I'm just fine Jack, no worries."

Jack smiled and then turned back to look at Ana with a witty glint in his eye.

"Well the world can breathe better now that we all know Mr. Gibbs is just fine." He said sarcastically, earning a small and rather pathetic shove from a very tired Gibbs.

"What's the plan Jack?" Ana Maria asked, bringing them all back to the reality of their present situation.

"You remember those two moronic marines in Port Royal, the ones we persuaded to come over to our cell?"

"Aye…"

"Well we're going ter do that again." Jack explained in a matter of fact tone, sitting down on the dirty ground.

"And then what?"

"Then…" He started, taking out his small rum bottle and moving it around to watch the liquid in it swirl. "We're all going to have a much needed drink."

Ana Maria raised her eye brow and opened her mouth to speak but shut it when nothing came out.

"Oh Centaurs!" Jack sang out, looking at the door with a crazy grin. "Yer old pal Jack wants te talk with you."

The door slowly opened and two centaurs walked in, approaching the pirates in the same nervous fashion Mortogue and Mullroy had done in Port Royal.

"What are your names boys?" Jack asked, giving them an innocent smile.

When nobody answer he persisted. "Come on mates, we're all friends here."

The older of the two centaurs looked at the other nervously and sighed.

"My name is Aires and my brother' is Xander." He replied, coughing nervously.

"What lovely names." Jack exclaimed with a cheesy smile as Gibbs nodded his agreement.

"Greek names eh?"

They both nodded stiffly, eyeing Jack with a suspicious stare.

"Centaurs originated from Greece."

"Did they now." Jack said, grinning mischievously. "Ye know what else came from Greece?"

They shook their heads and leaned in closer to Jack with curiosity. "No, what?"

"This." He replied with a smirk, waving the rum bottle near their noses.

"Really?" Xander breathed, raising his eye brows as the sweet sent of the rum entered his nose.

"No." Jack replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Want some?"

"We can't." Aires declined quickly, looking away from the rum. "Even an amount that small will do us no good."

"No worries." Ana said with a smile, finally catching on to Jack's plan. "Share it with your brother so that you can't drink all of it."

Aires bit his lip and turned to look at his brother.

Xander shrugged and smiled, curiosity and temptation shining in the young centaur's eyes.

"It's only a small bottle Aires."

He nodded and turned to Jack with a grin, swiping the bottle out of Jack's hands and taking a large gulp of the warm liquid.

"How does it taste?" Jack inquired, smiling roguishly.

"Delicious." Aires replied, closing his eyes as he savored the sweet taste of the rum swirling around in his mouth.

"Let me try some!" Xander exclaimed, tearing the bottle away from his brother, taking one small sip and then countless larger gulps.

It didn't take long for the two young centaurs to become unbelievingly drunk. They were hardly capable of standing up properly let alone guard three notorious pirates.

"Aires my boy, can ye give yer buddy Jack the jail keys?" He said innocently, batting his eye lashes.

"Umm sure." He slurred, tossing Jack the keys without even thinking twice.

"Good man, I mean centaur." Jack grinned, as he let Gibbs and himself out of the cell the walked over to Ana's, unlocking hers.

As soon as the door swung open, Ana Maria brought her captain into a crushing hug that he gladly returned.

"I can't breath." Jack said with a smile, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered softly into his shoulder as she loosened her grip on him. .

"All in a day's work luv." He replied with a grin, patting her on the back softly.

"Sorry te ruin the moment but we need ter get out of here." Gibbs said, coughing nervously.

They quickly broke apart, blushing furiously as they looked over at the equally blushing form of Gibbs.

"Right." answered Jack with his trademark grin.

"Let's go."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Will?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down on a large rock with a sigh. "What's taking them so long?"

The two lovers had checked all over their side of the small village and decided to wait for Jack, Gibbs, and hopefully Ana Maria outside of the town.

"I really don't know." Will replied softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

They had been waiting for what seemed like hours for the three pirates to show up, now things were staring to look hopeless for them all.

"You don't think something happened to Ana Maria do you?" She whispered, biting her lip nervously.

"No." Will said quickly, shaking his head. "Jack would never let something happen to her."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded, looking up at Will with a soft smile on her lips. "He loves her, I'm sure of it."

The handsome pirate laughed and nodded his agreement, moving closer to the Governor's daughter.

He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and moved her to sit comfortably in his lap as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I believe your right but they would never admit it, too stubborn." He murmured softly, causing Elizabeth to turn and look at him with a roguish grin.

Will looked down at Elizabeth goofy grin etched on his curious face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at the girl in his arms.

"I think that since we are such experts in the relationship category that we should I don't know…help them out a little."

"Oh?" Will replied with a devious grin of his own, the wheels in his head turning with excitement at the thought of plotting with Elizabeth to get his captain and Ana Maria together.

Oh the evil fun they could have with this brilliant idea.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Well we could-"

"RUN!" Gibbs yelled as he zoomed past the scheming lovers, not even looking at them once.

"Gibbs?" Will asked, raising an eye brow as Jack and Ana ran past them as well. "What are you all running from?"

His question was answered once he heard the familiar sound of deranged screams from behind him. He quickly got up, tossed Elizabeth over his shoulder and ran after the pirates.

"William Turner, I am perfectly capable of running on my own two feet!"

"Not now luv, must go." He said, dodging a pair of arrows as he tried to catch up to the others.

"All we do is run these days dear William." Elizabeth sighed, as the four pirates once again ran from the pack of angry centaurs.


	18. Black Sails on the Horizen

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean.

As the five pirates rushed away from the distraught village and toward the safety of the beach, their angry hunters were quickly catching up to them once again.

Arrows began cutting through the air, barely missing their intended targets.

"We need to separate mates." Jack yelled as he stumbled through the thick foliage. "It might confuse our friends a little."

Although hesitant at the dangerous idea of splitting up, they all agreed and knew that this was the only way.

"Ok Jack, we'll go to the right." Will offered as he gently placed Elizabeth back on her feet and grabbed her hand.

"Alright mate good luck."

As William and Elizabeth disappeared into the forest and Jack began running in the opposite direction with Ana Maria close behind, Gibbs hurriedly made up his mind to follow Will and Elizabeth in the direction of the beach.

"Godspeed Jack Sparrow." He whispered softly before he too disappeared into the forest.

"Godspeed."

The Centaur that was leading the group on the hunt for the wayward pirates, stopped in the same place that Gibbs had just moments ago and looked from side to side.

"You." He said pointing to three dark centaurs. "Follow the two humans that fled to the left, the rest of you, follow me."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Jack, where are you taking us?" Ana Maria demanded, breathing heavily as she struggled to catch up to him.

The trying events of the day were finally catching up to her, she was tired and cranky.

"Well, we're going to circle the island and eventually reach the others on their side of the beach." Jack replied before briefly coming to a sudden halt, causing Ana Maria to crash into him. He took a good look around and listened carefully.

"Jack could ye warn me when ye do something like that?"

Jack ignored her question and instead sighed with relief; he couldn't hear or see anything that was out of the ordinary.

His grin grew two sizes as another realization came to mind. He and Ana Maria were very much isolated _alone_ at the moment.

He turned to look at Ana Maria with a small, mischievous smile, but it quickly turned into look of concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, watching her with growing concern. Ana looked as white as a ghost and was slightly shaking from fatigue. Yet, her stubborn refusal to look weak in front of Jack Sparrow stopped Ana from admitting she was indeed very tired.

"I'm fine." She lied, walking past Jack Sparrow. "Stop worrying about me and start worrying about what'll happen if -."

Before Ana Maria could continue, she tripped on a small stone and catapulted herself down a large hill, landing in a deep, dark and muddy pit.

"Bloody hell!" Jack yelled as he slowly made his way down the hill.

He held onto a large branch with one hand and stretched his other out to the fallen pirate.

"Grab my hand."

"I can't!" She groaned, looking down at her leg in pain. "I sprained my ankle from the fall."

Jack was about to reply when he heard approaching hooves from behind him.

Without thinking, the swashbuckling captain leaped into the pit and covered Ana Maria with his body to shield her from the impending centaurs. They were now both stuck in the muddy ditch.

"Jack ye oaf, yer crushing me." Ana Maria grunted, blowing his hair out of her face. "How much do you weight?"

"Shhh!" Jack whispered, clamping her mouth shut with his hand. "Don't you dare bite me luv."

Ana Maria rolled her eyes but decided to keep her temper in check and not bite the pirate…this time.

Jack peaked his head out of the hole to see just how close the centaurs were to them.

To his dismay, Jack could clearly pick out the shadows of three very large centaurs standing dangerously close to them. The livid shadows hovered above them for several minutes before they grew restless and moved on.

The two edgy pirates let out sighs of relief as Jack opened his eyes and smiled down at Ana Maria. Neither had noticed just how close their heads were to each other until now, they were merely inches apart. Ana Maria was starting to feel the heat radiating off his body, she could not believe how this drunken pirate made her feel and it irritated her to no end.

"Jack." She breathed, feeling his warm breath on her blushing visage.

Jack grinned down at the flustered pirate, quickly closing the gap between them as his lips descended to hers, kissing them softly.

Ana Maria wrapped her arms around Jack's warm body pulling him closer to him. She sighed contently at the feeling of him in her arms. She kissed his lips, gently moving her tongue around his, as he moved his hands down his back.

"Jack." She whispered again, this time pushing him back slightly. "What are we doing?"

"Well, right now we're kissing and I'd like to resume the activity if you would-."

"That's not what I meant." Ana said with a sigh, pushing Jack completely off of her.

Jack looked at her with utter confusion, a frown appearing on his face. "Than what pray tell do you mean because I am completely lost." He growled, looking at her with growing exasperation.

"I don't understand you Ana, first you return my affections and then you push me away!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why can't you make up your bloody mind?"

"Because I love you!" Ana Maria shouted at him.

"But I don't want to get hurt Jack." She whispered before growing quiet, closing her eyes and looking away from her shocked captain.

"You…love…me, you love me." Jack stammered, pointing to Ana every time he said "you." and to him when he muttered "me". It was as if he couldn't grasp the fact that someone could actually love him.

She nodded shyly and then tried to hobble away from Jack Sparrow, wincing every time she put weight on her injured ankle.

Jack immediately snapped out of his trance and reached out for Ana's trembling hand, pulling her toward him.

"Hey, where do ye think yer going?" He teased, looking down at her with admiration.

"Can't run away from yer captain, were in a bloody hole luv." Ana Maria half smiled at the remark but stayed silent, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Listen, Ana I…I…I-."

"Yes…"

"Well ye see, it's like this-."

"Oh just spit it out!" She groaned, rolling her eyes at the stammering pirate.

He could face centaurs and undead pirates, but was afraid to open up to his closest female friend.

"**I LOVE YOU TOO**!" He finally yelled out. "I love you, I love you, and I love you."

"You do?" She asked apprehensively. "Jack how can _you_ love someone like me?"

"I'm a mean, evil, conniving little-."

Jack put an end to her ranting by enveloping her into a soft yet meaningful kiss.

"Aye." He breathed, grinning mischievously at her. "I do, and what are ye going te do about it?"

Finally smiling, Ana Maria grabbed Jack's face and pulled him into another breathtaking kiss.

"This."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs had finally reached the beach and were now searching frantically for the row boat.

"Where is it?" Will wondered hysterically, scanning the shore line with mounting frustration. "I know we left it right here."

As they kept looking around for the missing boat, the centaurs were now making their way onto the beach with a smug look of satisfaction on their faces.

Something they saw approaching the beach from the sea immediately changed their appearance of satisfaction however, to one of pure terror.

"Will look." Elizabeth whispered from behind him.

Will turned around to see that the once strong and angry centaurs were in actually fact frozen in their tracks. They then quickly turned around and bolted back into the forest without a moments glance at the confused pirates.

"Maybe they finally realized that their no match for us." Will said, smiling smugly.

"Mary mother of god." Gibbs exclaimed as he stared at the sea with a blank expression on his face.

"It's the Pearl."

There in the distance was the real reason for the centaur's rash change in behavior.

It was the cursed Black Pearl in all her glory, steadily approaching the island. They were now trapped, with the Black Pearl in front of them and the Centaurs somewhere behind them.

They would surly perish.

"How does Barbossa bloody know that we're here." Gibbs thought out loud, shaking his head at their misfortune.

At his sobering comment, Elizabeth's hand immediately flew to the necklace that was still clasped around her slender neck. "My medallion, he can sense it can't he?"

Will turned to look at her with sadness. He brought her into a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

"Elizabeth." He whispered into her hair, tears forming in his eyes. "We're trapped luv, it's over."

"No." She said powerfully, shaking her head. "Don't you ever say that again, were going to survive this and then buy a small cottage near the sea together."

Will laughed softly as he placed his forehead on hers, stroking her face gently.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

"This isn't your fault Will." She whispered sadly, wiping the tears off of his face. "These past few days have been the most amazing ones yet, don't ever apologize for showing me true happiness Will Turner."

"What ever happens, know that I love you Elizabeth."

"I do, and I love you Will." She said, kissing him softly. "So very much," she whispered into his ear as she pulled him closer to her.

Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's small body, kissing her passionately.

Gibbs turned away from the sad sight before him in an effort to give the lovers some sort of privacy. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gazed toward the sea.

"I never though I'd see the day where black sails on the horizon would cause us of all people so much despair and misery."


	19. Encounters of the Supernatural Kind

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Joshamee Gibbs watched the approaching pirate ship with mounting anxiety.

He almost wished that the Centaurs would come back for them; he'd rather have to battle against a thousand centaurs than Barbossa and his villainous crew of miscreants.

"What are we going ter do?" He asked with a gulp, wringing his hands nervously.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and looked up at Will, silently asking him the same question.

"There's not much we can do." He replied sadly, touching the hilt of his sword on impulse.

"We're no match against a crew of undead pirates; all we can do is wait."

Even against the crashing waves of the treacherous sea, the infamous ship with black sails reached the island in no time at all. They all knew that the Black Pearl would soon come to a halt and unleash its cursed crew upon the island and more importantly, them.

Elizabeth grimaced and grabbed William's hand, holding it tightly.

"Wont be long now." Will thought bitterly as he silently watched his former crew mates step foot onto the sandy shoreline.

"Get behind me." He whispered to Elizabeth, moving to stand protectively in front of her. Elizabeth immediately complied and softly laid a hand on Will's shoulder, showing him that they were in this together.

Will smiled warmly at Elizabeth before turning back to watching the cursed crew with new determination shining brightly in his eyes.

If there was one thing Will Turner was sure of, it was that he would never let anything happen to Elizabeth no matter what. Elizabeth was the only thing that mattered and no one could stop him from protecting the one truly amazing thing in his life.

Not even death would keep them apart.

"Wot's this?" A pirate with piercings and Barbossa's first mate, asked as he grinned devilishly at the tense pirates. "We've got ourselves a welcoming gift."

"And what a fine gift it is, eh boys?" Ragetti added, winking at Elizabeth.

William narrowed his eyes and growled dangerously, reaching for Elizabeth's hand to make sure she was still behind him.

"Stay away from her." He warned, stepping closer to Ragetti as he took out his cutlass.

Pintel laughed from next to Ragetti and took out his own pistol, cocking it with a smirk and aiming it at Will's chest. "Yer in no position to bark orders at us Turner."

"Aye." The Black Pearl's first mate confirmed, placing his grimy hand on Pintel's shoulder.

"Have you forgotten that we cannot die, Turner?"

Gibbs was about retort by taking out his own weapon, but Barbossa's second beat him to the punch, taking out his sword and lifting it only inches away from Gibbs' neck.

Things were starting to look futile as both Will and Gibbs were about to be run through by the ghastly pirates and Elizabeth felt she was completely powerless. She could only watch as her life was slowly being taken away from her, just when it started to become bright.

The nervous girl bit her lip and looked around, trying think of something she could use to her advantage.

"Not so fast old man." Barbossa's successor smirked, watching Gibbs with amusement in his eyes.

"It seems you lot are very slow learners." He remarked, causing Barbossa's sinful crew to burst into laughter.

"Get it through your thick skull that we cannot die." The pirate continued, edging his sword closer and closer with ever word his slurred.

Poor Gibbs gulped and stared at the sharp sword with indisputable fear. _"So this is the end." _He though to himself, shutting his eyes tightly and waiting for the end to come.

Before the malicious pirate could cause any real damage to the old pirate however, Elizabeth intervened.

"Parley!" She yelled out, giving the pirates a loathing glare from behind Will's tense shoulder.

"Wot?" Ragetti demanded, narrowing his eyes at the quick thinking female. "Ye can't use that, yer not a pirate!"

"I'm not, but they are." Elizabeth stated, pointing at William and Gibbs with a smirk.

"Parley!" They shouted in unison, flashing thankful grins at Elizabeth.

"You idiot!" Pintel groaned, shaking his head at Ragetti. "Now we can't shoot them."

"No one is to fire a shot!" Barbossa commanded, shoving the two bickering pirates out of the way.

The ruthless Captain looked around the island before his eyes fell on Will Turner. He gazed at the young pirate intently, his blank expression turning into a huge grin.

"Especially not at Mr. Turner, we need him."

"That's correct Barbossa, but I will shoot myself without a moments thought if you don't do as I say." Will warned, glaring evenly at the wicked captain.

William swiftly tore Pintel's pistol out of his grimy hands and pointed it at his own head, causing Elizabeth to gasp and shake her head profusely.

"I don't need you alive boy, all I need is your blood and I can get that whether yer dead or alive." Barbossa retorted, throwing an amused glance at the ghastly white form of Elizabeth.

"Then why not shoot me now?" William countered, moving to stand in front of his love once again, making sure she was out of Barbossa's sight.

"A few bullets to the chest may tamper with your precious blood and we wouldn't want that." Barbossa spat back, grinning evilly. "But mark my words Turner, you...will…die, I assure you of that fact."

"No!" Elizabeth shrieked, moving to stand in front of William. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"And who might this lovely vision be?" Barbossa asked with a smirk, causing his crew to snicker.

"She's our welcoming gift captain." Pintel remarked, arousing even more laughter to erupt from the crew.

"She's a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed." Gibbs lied, placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"She's no one!" Will said quickly, grabbing Elizabeth by her waist and pulling her back.

"Pay no attention to her, it's me you want."

Both Will and Gibbs knew that if Barbossa ever found out of Elizabeth's rich background, her life would surely end by the hands of Barbossa's greedy crew.

"Your very protective of this one William, is our young pirate in love?" Barbossa wondered, ginning mockingly at Will as his equally amused crew mates howled with laughter.

"Quite a shame none on ye will be living much longer, there's no time for you to enjoy it."

"No, leave them be it's me you want!" Elizabeth shouted out, moving toward Barbossa. "I can offer you wealth you've only dreamed of in exchange for Will's freedom."

"Oh, and how's that?" Barbossa inquired curiously, taking a step closer to her.

Will and Gibbs exchanged frantic glances with one another, shaking their heads wildly at Elizabeth as if telling her not to say another word.

Unfortunately for them, Elizabeth took a deep breath and turned away from Will's disbelieving eyes and turned to look at the cold, curious eyes of Hector Barbossa. She knew exactly what she had to do, but looking at Will while she practically gave away her freedom and life was near impossible. She needed to remember why she was doing this; it was for Will and their love that was worth everything single thing she had left, including her freedom.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann of Port Royal; I am the Governor's daughter." Elizabeth confirmed, holding her head up high.

"I will give you things none of you could even imagine as long as you free Will Turner."

Will groaned loudly and hung his head as Gibbs stared at Elizabeth with sad shock; she had just told Barbossa her true identity. Now all of their fates were sealed, death was inevitable.

Elizabeth knew she was putting herself in a dangerous position by telling the ruthless pirates the complete truth about her wealthy background, but she felt she had no choice. Elizabeth needed to do what ever possible to save Will, even if it endangered her own life.

"The Governor's daughter…" Barbossa mumbled, raising his eye brows as he turned to smirk at his crew, them all grinning back.

William looked from Barbossa to Elizabeth with a vulnerable look etched on his face. They locked eyes for a moment before Elizabeth turned away, she couldn't bare the look Will was giving her any longer.

Elizabeth felt as if she had somehow betrayed him but this needed to be done, now they were all in the same boat. They would sink or swim together.

William looked back at Barbossa with a sad sigh.

He knew all to well that the devious pirate captain could use this valuable information to his advantage and there was absolutely nothing Will could do about it. He realized a long time ago that the cruel captain could not be trusted, but now it was too late to do anything.

The very person he vowed so desperately to protect was now practically volunteering her life away and he didn't know how to stop it.

"_I swore I'd protect her." _Will said to himself, growling angrily at his misfortune. _"Now what am I going to do?"_

He through one more look Elizabeth's way before standing his ground right in front of the ruthless pirates.

"Forget about her, I am what you need, the only one who can break the curse!" Will shouted, moving her back behind him.

"That's not true, you don't need him!" Elizabeth insisted, shoving Will away from Barbossa.

"My father is one of the richest men in the Caribbean, take advantage of this opportunity; you have his daughter right in your hands!"

The selfish Captain scratched his chin, thinking of the possibilities. This _was_ the opportune moment.

He did want to break this awful curse but he also wanted the riches only a Governor could dispense.

It was all so perfect, not only did he have Bootstrap Bill's son in his grasps but now he also had a prosperous Governor's beautiful daughter that happened to be in love with one of his worst enemies.

Barbossa grinned to himself; after he was done with the curse it was straight to Port Royal to accept the inevitable payment from the Governor for the safe return of his beloved daughter.

"My father and fiancé are looking for me as we speak, tell them that you saved my life and they will treat you kindly." She continued, looking around at the Black Pearl's fascinated crew.

"She is lying!" Will shouted out. "She isn't the Governor's daughter, but a common thief from Tortuga so spare her life, it's worth nothing."

"William, stop this." She whispered harshly to him before her hand fell to the necklace around her neck. Will quickly catches on to what she was thinking about doing and quickly clamps her mouth shut with his hand.

"I won't let you ruin your life Elizabeth."

Elizabeth growled and felt she had no other choice but to bite her lover's hand, which she does and a little harder than she probably needed to.

"I'm sorry Will." She thought to herself as he Yelped in pain. As soon as he let go of Elizabeth however, she quickly continued.

"I can prove to you that I am Elizabeth Swann, I have something of great importance to you."

"Elizabeth, please don't do this." Will whispered, grabbing her by the shoulders. "It's not worth it."

"I won't let you die." She replied stubbornly, chocking back her tears.

"I won't let _you _die." Will whispered back, holding her face close to his, not caring that everyone could see them.

Barbossa, who was still so wrapped up in his evil plans, snapped out of his reverie to stare at the two lovers with amusement and bewilderment. Where they actually willing to sacrifice their own lives for each other?

"Nah." He though to himself, shaking his head.

"Spare William Turner and I will give you what you really want and more!" Elizabeth shouted out at the amused crew, ignoring Will's earnest glances as she ripped the necklace off of her neck and showed it to them.

"Look!" Elizabeth said, waving around the retched gold. "I even have the last medallion!"

Absolute silence swept through the Black Pearl's crew as they stared in shock at the Aztec gold held up by the distraught Elizabeth. All at once, millions of unanswered questions burst out of the undead crew, breaking the peace.

"Could she be telling the truth?" Pintel wondered, taking a closer look at the medallion.

"Ye think she's actually the Governor's daughter?" Another pirate asked.

"How did she get the Aztec gold?"

"I say we kill em both and take the bloody medallion!"

"ENOUGH!" Barbossa roared, turning to glower at Will and Elizabeth.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow is somewhere in that forest behind you probably running away from centaurs as we speak." Will stated in a matter of fact tone, smirking at the expression on Barbossa's face.

"Centaurs?" Barbossa repeated, raising an eye brow at them.

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed, glaring at the awful captain with a calculated stare.

"Very well." He muttered, turning to face four of his pirates. "Take them to the brig and do not harm them…yet."

Barbossa watched silently as they were dragged onto the ship with a look of absolute satisfaction, now all they had to do was find Jack.

"Now the rest of you." He continued, eyeing his crew with a grin. "Get in that forest and find me "Captain" Jack Sparrow!"

"Oh, and watch out for centaurs."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

As Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs were shoved onto the Pearl, William couldn't help but smile fore he was home. Everything was just as he remembered it; there was the deck, the haul, the mast, the plank.

As Will Turner's eyes fell on the Black Pearl's plank he could not stop the rushing memories of having to stand on that plank and be hackled at by Barbossa and the mutineers from flooding back. His last memory of the Pearl was that bloody plank and how he loathed Barbossa for it.

Will's head hitting the dirty floor of his cell as he was roughly thrown into it, snapped the young pirate out of his reverie.

He shook his head and scanned the dark cell, his eyes locking with Elizabeth's.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Do what Will?" she replied innocently, sitting down beside him and Gibbs.

You blew your cover and told them who you were!" He snapped back, lifting his aching body from the dirty and beginning to pace.

"You could have been killed!"

"I won't let them hurt you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, getting up as well.

Will stopped his pacing and looked at her with a sad smile.

"They already know who I am Elizabeth." He whispered, his eyes softening as he witnessed the anguish on her face. "You cannot change their minds on what they have in store for me."

"I can try." She retorted as she wrapped her arms around Will's waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "If I hold the power to do something then I will take advantage of the opportunity."

William paused and looked at her with a weary gaze. "Not if it endangers your own wellbeing, I'm not worth your life."

Elizabeth sighed and bit her lip. "You most certainly are worth-."

"No, I am not!" He yelled out, causing Elizabeth to jump and take a few steps back. Will sighed tiredly, instantly feeling guilty for losing his temper.

"I just don't want to lose you." He whispered, looking down at the floor.

Elizabeth shook her head as her eyes grew wide, she knew that she could never agree to just sit around and watch William die if she could stop it, but Elizabeth absolutely hated seeing him so torn.

"Listen to yer William lass, he's jus' trying to protect ye."

"I know he is." She whispered miserably, turning away from the two pirates and sitting back down on the floor.

She could not believe their luck, just when everything seemed to be going well it was torn away from them in only seconds. She had been through so much in merely weeks not all bad mind you, but still far too much for a young woman to handle. She was kidnapped on her own wedding day, brought to Tortuga and almost raped, she escaped from her father's ship, rowed a boat all the way to an island, ran away from a village of centaurs, and now this.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her body and tried to stay strong, she could not take much more of this pain. Finally breaking down, Elizabeth began to sob. She cried for her father, she cried for her uncertain future, she cried for herself and most of all, she cried for Will.

Said pirate looked at Elizabeth with uncertainty; he didn't know what do to. He wanted to hold her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright, but could not see how they would possibly get out of this predicament.

Gibbs noticed Will's hesitation and shoved him toward Elizabeth.

"Get over there mate."

William slowly approached Elizabeth, wrapping his trembling arms around her fragile body as he too began crying. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, not caring that they're tears mixed together as they wept.

"We're going to get through this Elizabeth." He promised, kissing the tears off her face,

"I swear that I will protect you as I know you will protect me, no matter what I say."

"And I promise to try and stay out of trouble, that's the best thing I can do for you right now." Elizabeth whispered back, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He murmured into her hair, closing his eyes.

"Come on now, cheer up kids!" Gibbs exclaimed, causing them both to laugh. "We're not dead yet and we still have Jack."

"Aye, we always have Jack Sparrow."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Mmmm Jack." Ana Maria moaned as she kissed him softly.

"I hear something over there." Pintel said to the pirate with piercings, pointing to a large ditch.

The pirate snorted and shoved Pintel out of the way. "Move."

As he got closer to the large hole, the voices of two people got considerably louder until he was right beside the pit and peered into it, curious to see who was inside.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked, smirking down at Jack and Ana Maria. "We've been looking fer you."

Jack squinted to try and figure out who the ugly man staring at him was before his eyes widened in realization "You were looking for me eh?"

"Aye, Jack Sparrow."

"It's captain actually, but I'll let that one pass, you don't look like a very intelligent fellow." Jack said, giving the impatient pirate his trade mark grin.

The dark pirate jumped into the hole and grabbed Ana Maria by the waist and Jack by his shirt. He tossed them roughly out of the ditch, coming out after them.

"How was he able to get put but not us?" Ana Maria whispered, glaring at Barbossa'a first mate.

"Jack shrugged in reply and smiled up at the cursed pirate. "So, where we going chump?"

The pirate snorted in reply and grabbed them both roughly, shoving them toward the beach.

"Ah, so you're the silent type eh?" Jack inquired as he was dragged by his shirt. "Never would have thought that a man with that many tattoos and piercings didn't have much to say."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Where are we James?" Governor Swann asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Does it matter?" Jessie asked, coming to stand beside the Governor, who rolled his eyes in response. "We know where we want to go so where we are at this very moment really does not matter."

James looked at the map then out into the sea. "We are getting closer to Isla De Meutra, Sir."

"Very good." The governor replied with a sigh. "I'll be retiring for the night; do not hesitate to wake me if something of great importance arises."

"Of course sir, good night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Jessie called out after Governor Swann, causing Commodore Norrington to snort.

"The man is scared to death for his daughter's safety, leave him be." He said, looking up into the dark sky.

"The stars look very beautiful don't they?" Jessie asked, smiling at James who nodded.

"From my veranda in Port Royal you can see them much clearer." He mused, watching Jessie.

"You miss Port Royal?"

"I miss my home, yes, but this…adventure if you will has stirred other more important things within me." He replied, choosing his words carefully.

"I see." She said, looking away from Norrington. "What has it made you realize James?"

"Well, it has made me realize that not all pirates are that bad." He said with a laugh, causing Jessie to break into a grin.

"When this is all over, I want you to come back home with me."

"What?" She said, staring at him incredulously.

"Come back with me to Port Royal Jessie, I can show you how beautiful the stars look at night." He said, touching her face softly. "That is…if you want to, I know that you pirates do not care much for land."

Jessie laughed at his comment and shook her head. "I'm not like Jack or my bro…I mean Will Turner, I like the land."

"You do?" He said, his face brightening.

"Yes, I wasn't always a pirate you know."

"Oh?"

"When I was a child, I lived in England with my mother and I absolutely loved it." She admitted, growing shy.

"I remember walking to the bakery with my mother every Saturday morning to receive a cookie he would always give me free of charge, I loved it."

"The sea is a beautiful thing." She said, looking out toward it. "But I believe that it is possible to have too much freedom."

"I understand." James whispered, leaning his weight on the rail as he listened intently.

"I like having the boundaries and rules of a town, I believe it is possible to have that and freedom." She continued, sighing sadly. "But certain…circumstances pushed me into the world of piracy."

"You see your self leaving that lifestyle if the chance made itself present?"

Jessie smiled and nodded, moving closer to him. "I'd love to see the stars from your Port Royal James."

"Well, what a coincidence because I would love to show them to you." He replied, bringing his head to seize her lips.


	20. Divide and Conquer

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean.

There he was, standing on the decks of the Black Pearl and at the very head of his game.

Not only did Barbossa manage to find William Turner securely lock him up, but he also had brought the medallion back on the ship thanks to the help of a wealthy Governor's daughter that he could later use for leverage, and his crew searching for his largest adversary.

Everything was looking satisfactory for the cursed crew of the Black Pearl and their equally cursed captain.

Yet, Captain Barbossa couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right, like he was missing some sort of important detail that he wasn't aware of.

Then he figured it out, although his crew _was_ out looking for a certain former captain of the Black Pearl, they have yet to actually capture said pirate that could potentially ruin Barbossa's present success.

As he remained so deep in his thoughts, Barbossa did not notice when his First Mate came up behind him, wearing a very smug grin on his grimy face.

"Sir, we found Jack Sparrow." He confirmed, approaching his brooding captain.

"Did you now, where was the fool hiding?" Barbossa wondered as a huge grin appeared on his hideous face. The malevolent captain shook his head as he thought of his former and rightful captain of the Black Pearl.

"In a ditch sir, with another female pirate." His First Mate replied, rolling his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at Jack Sparrow who grinned toothily and waved back.

"There he is now."

Hector Barbossa laughed and turned around to look at his Second and the approaching form of Captain Jack.

"He's got to be the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"And you've got to be the ugliest pirate I've ever heard of." Jack retorted with an innocent grin as he was shoved onto the legendary ship.

"The whole dead thing doesn't do you any justice either mate."

"Jack." Barbossa slurred, choosing to ignore Sparrow's snide comments. "How've you been?"

"Fantastic actually." Jack replied sarcastically as he paused for a moment to look over his beloved Pearl. To those around him, it would seem as if Jack was trying to make sure that the ship was still in one piece, his eyes searching every last speck of the infamous vessel.

"After you stole my ship and marooned me on that bloody Island, I did a little soul searching and I do believe I have found myself." He continued, his eyes never leaving the surrounding decks of his Black Pearl.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He couldn't believe that even after everything he had done to the eccentric pirate, Jack still remained the strange and swaggering scoundrel he remembered him as.

Only a man like Jack Sparrow could remain as he was after being left for dead, but maybe that's because he wasn't very sane to begin with. Either way, Jack had managed it quite well.

Jack Sparrow finally noticed that all eyes were on him and decided to turn his attention back to the so called _captain_ of the Black Pearl, waiting for him to make the first move.

The two notorious pirates just stood there watching each other with unreadable gazes, their eyes boring into each other's skulls.

It had been ten long years since the two old rivals parted ways and both would agree that they have waited far to long for this defining moment.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. He decided that the silence had gone on for long enough and began coughing rather loudly before he continued.

"It's actually a very life changing story, how I found myself." Jack went on, waving his hands around in a drunken manor.

"Although now that I think about it, I don't remember ever losing myself."

Barbossa inwardly groaned and eyed his first mate, gesturing for him to grab Sparrow.

Jack noticed the signal and quickly slapped the man's hands away from him before turning back to smile innocently at Hector Barbossa.

"Would ye like te hear it, the story that is about how I found myself?"

"I'd rather not" The impatient Captain replied quickly, watching Jack with curiosity.

He wanted to change the subject to something of a more useful topic.

"Why don't you tell me the story about how a Governor's naive daughter got a hold of Aztec gold, Jack?"

The usually calm, cool, and collected pirate that is Jack Sparrow looked at Barbossa with shock evident in his eyes, before quickly disguising it with a look of mirth.

It was that very comment that forced Jack to realize the inevitable. William, Gibbs and of course Elizabeth had been found.

Only now could Jack comprehend that they too were on the cursed ship and that the only one who could possibly get him and his crew mates out of this mess was in fact him.

"_And I'm the best one for the job." _He thought to himself before returning his gaze to Barbossa, who looked at Jack with a stare full of genuine novelty.

"Now that's a very interesting story, but unfortunately there isn't enough time for it." Jack said, looking down at the deck with fake interest.

"That's quite alright Jack Sparrow, we have time."

"Do we?" Jack chirped, swaying back and fourth as Barbossa nodded curtly. "Well that would be wonderful news if I knew the whole story mate, but you've got the wrong pirate if that be the tale ye yearn te hear."

"I find that very hard to believe."

Jack Sparrow smiled and cocked his head at Barbossa, an idea he could actually use finally arising.

"It is not I who had the good fortune of spending the most time with the lovely Elizabeth Swann, it was dear William." Jack stated, grinning wolfishly. "Why don't ye bring him down here, I'm sure he'd gladly tell you the story."

Jack knew that Hector Barbossa was a curious man who couldn't resist not knowing something, especially when that certain something had to do with the Aztec gold.

If Jack could persuade the awful captain to bring William on deck, then maybe they could figure out a way off this ship.

Barbossa watched the pirate with a weary gaze, he did not know if he should allow Jack's first mate to be in the same area as his former captain. He wouldn't want them to ruin everything by escaping.

It was a risky decision but eventually Barbossa's curiosity won and he gave in. The ruthless captain motioned for Pintel and Ragetti to come fourth with a wave of his hand.

"Take Ana Maria to the brig and bring me Turner and the girl."

At the sound of Ana Maria's name, Jack raised his eye brows wondering why she needed to be brought to the brig. He'd rather have her here with him where Jack new she'd be safe.

"Just incase ye try to escape Jack." Barbossa smirked.

"Ah yes, of course." Jack retorted, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"We wouldn't want that."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Why do ye think Barbossa has yet to weigh anchor?" Gibbs asked, lightly banging his head on the cool bars of his cell.

"I'm not sure." Will replied, shrugging his shoulders before smiling. "It could be anything; maybe Barbossa wants some apples from the island."

"Maybe he's looking for something." Elizabeth whispered softly, leaning into Will's tight embrace. "Or _someone." _

"Jack!" They all realized in unison.

Just then, the brig door swung open and in walked Pintel and Ragetti, grasping a female prisoner tightly.

"Can ye tell who it is?" Gibbs asked, shielding his eyes from the light that shone through the door.

"Not yet." Will replied, waiting for the two pirates to get close enough for him to be able to make out the prisoner's face. "It's not Jack though, that's for sure."

"Wot, ye don't even remember me?" Ana Maria asked with fake hurt, but her grin gave her away.

"Ana Maria, how could we forget you!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a happy smile, glad to see another familiar face.

"I'm really starting te like this one Will." She remarked as Pintel shoved her into a nearby cell.

Ragetti approached the one holding Elizabeth, Will, and Gibbs and briskly opened the cell, motioning for Will and Elizabeth to come out.

"You two are comin' wit me." He said in a cruel manor before smirking at Gibbs. "Ye get te stay in this lovely establishment for a little longer."

"Why must he stay here?" Elizabeth demanded, glaring at the ugly pirate.

It was enough they had to leave Ana Maria behind in this dirty brig but now they were being forced to part ways with Gibbs as well.

"Because that's wot the captain wants." He snapped back, grabbing Elizabeth's arm roughly.

"It's alright; Gibbs can catch me up on everything I missed while we're in this 'lovely establishment' as it were." Ana Maria said sarcastically, throwing an encouraging grin at Gibbs.

"Of course." He replied with a soft yet sad smile as Pintel and Ragetti slammed the door behind them.

"This brig is one of the dirtiest I've ever seen, yet it's not me I fear for Ana, It's Will and Elizabeth bein up their will that bloody Barbossa."

"And Jack." She added softly, causing Gibbs to sit up straight and look at her with new hope shining in his eyes.

"Jack's on the ship?"

Ana Maria nodded her response and sighed in frustration. "I hate being locked up in here with Jack and the rest of em up there, figuring out our future."

"Don't worry lass, Jack knows what he's doing." Gibbs said, trying to reassure Ana Maria as best as he could.

"I honestly hope your right Gibbs." She whispered, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Me too lass, me too." Gibbs muttered under his breath, just low enough that Ana Maria didn't hear.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Here they are Captain." Pintel stated, shoving William and Elizabeth toward the villainous pirate.

Elizabeth groaned loudly and looked around the ship, her eyes landing upon Jack Sparrow's apprehensive ones. Her face immediately brightened and she turned to look at William, new hope shining in her eyes.

"Will, look!" She whispered, nudging her head at Jack's swaggering form. The handsome pirate followed her gaze and smiled immediately.

"Jack!" He said loudly, not caring that Barbossa or his nasty crew could hear him.

"Welcome home mate."

Jack Sparrow grinned at his first mate's words and nodded before looking around at his beautiful ship with disgust. "Same to you whelp, but once we get rid of these smelly pirates we're going te have to do some serious cleaning."

"Aye, The Pearl's bloody filthy." Will said, nodding his agreement. "You should see the brig."

"I can help you put things in order; I spent many hours in Port Royal watching the maids in my father's mansion." Elizabeth piped in, smiling up at Will.

William grinned down at her and was about to reply when Barbossa cut in, anger evident in his voice.

"Not that I don't enjoy a little optimism, but shut yer mouths!" He spat out, his words oozing with fury. "You're making me sick, the lot of ye!"

"My, my, haven't changed a bit have yah mate?" Jack said, smirking at Barbossa, who was now shaking with anger. "Still need all the attention on you."

"And now he's got a weak stomach too." Will said, smirking down at Elizabeth.

"I am the _captain_." He said, emphasizing on the word. "You will do as I say."

Jack rolled his eyes but said nothing, urging Barbossa to get to the point.

The angry captain averted his eyes from Jack and moved his gaze toward William, his smoldering eyes boring into the younger man's stony ones. "Jack tells me that ye know how Elizabeth Swann came across the medallion."

"Aye, I do." He replied, not giving the man the satisfaction that more information would provide.

"If you want to know how I came across the medallion, then why not ask me?" Elizabeth wondered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Alright then Miss Swann, go ahead and enlighten me." Barbossa replied, a little shocked at the sight of a prim and proper Governor's daughter able to stand her own ground.

"A man gave it to me, en route to the Caribbean." She said in a matter of face tone, watching Will carefully as she spoke.

"That can't be possible." Barbossa replied, shaking his head in confusion. "Who-."

"It was my father." Will cut in, smiling proudly. "I'm sure of it."

"Yer father is dead boy, I made sure of it."

"I beg to differ; the man who gave me the medallion was the spitting image of my William Turner." Elizabeth stated, smirking at the expression Barbossa was giving her.

"It's… not… possible." He stuttered. "I saw him die!"

"Ye thought I died to mate." Jack remarked, grinning happily at the thought that his good friend Bootstrap being alive and well. "Yet here I am, still kicking."

Barbossa growled with anger and turned away from the three individuals before him, refusing to lose his composure in front of them.

After a few moments, he turned around and looked at them with a grin.

"It matters not fore when we reach the dreaded Isla De Meutra, the curse will be broken and all of you will die slow and painful deaths, one by one."

"None of you will live long enough to rekindle you relationships with Bootstrap Bill Turner." Barbossa grinned evilly, eyeing Bootstrap's son.

"We will see." Will spat back, glaring angrily at Barbossa.

Barbossa laughed and waved a hand at Pintel and Ragetti.

"Take William and the wench to my cabin, Jack goes to the brig."

"Sir, why not bring them all to the brig?" Ragetti asked, clearly confused.

"Divide and conquer." He said simply, waving for the prisoners to be taken away.

(A/N) Sorry for making you all wait so long for an update, I've been terribly busy…I love you all and to those that have read my story and reviewed, I love you more!

Anyways, thank you all who have read my story and continue to read it I really appreciate it. Remember to please please please review! I love hearing from you guys!

-orlysluv


	21. Journey to Isla De Muetra

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean.

_Barbossa growled with anger and turned away from the three individuals before him, refusing to lose his composure in front of them._

_After a few moments, he turned around and looked at them with a grin._

"_It matters not fore when we reach the dreaded Isla De Meutra, the curse will be broken and all of you will die slow and painful deaths, one by one."_

"_None of you will live long enough to rekindle you relationships with Bootstrap Bill Turner." Barbossa grinned evilly, eyeing Bootstrap's son._

"_We will see." Will spat back, glaring angrily at Barbossa._

_Barbossa laughed and waved a hand at Pintel and Ragetti._

"_Take William and the wench to my cabin, Jack goes to the brig."_

"_Sir, why not bring them all to the brig?" Ragetti asked, clearly confused._

"_Divide and conquer." He said simply, waving for the prisoners to be taken away._

As Will and Elizabeth were maneuvered around the many occupants of the infamous Black Pearl, they could not help but feel a twinge of helplessness and vulnerability rush over them. It was an odd feeling that both knew no one could ever get use to, no matter how much time passed by.

Elizabeth wished desperately that she could wake up from this horrible dream and be somewhere far away from all this, somewhere with Will and they would both be happy and safe. She bit her lip and stayed as close as possible to Will, who was gazing at the approaching door of the captain's quarters with absolute dread on his usually calm visage.

He hadn't seen the captain's room since the last time he was on the infamous ship, back when Jack was captain.

He wondered how different it looked, how good Barbossa took care of it compared to Jack Sparrow.

Will felt Elizabeth brush against him and he turned his head to give her a reassuring smile, even though his eyes told her quite clearly that he was as uncertain about what would happen to them as she was.

"It will be alright." Will mouthed to her before turning his attention back to their present situation.

In no time at all, the two lovers was merely inches from the cabin's door. Will looked at it with a gulp as Pintel opened the door with a creek, and then turned to look at his two prisoners with a smirk.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do in there." Pintel snickered as he shoved poor William and Elizabeth into Barbossa's musty cabin.

Once the door was securely locked behind them, all they could do was stare in awe at the condition the cabin before them was in.

What a shameful sight to see such a beautiful room looking so utterly horrendous, like the scene was pulled right out of a horror novel and plastered there in front of them.

Never in all his years aboard the Black Pearl could William remember seeing Jack's quarters look like this. It was as if all the dirt and ugliness of the skeletal pirates on the ship were mimicked in this very room.

Just now did William realize that not only was The Black Pearl's crew cursed, but also the very ship itself.

"This is sickening." Will cringed, his brown eyes scanning the dark room in absolute horror.

"Will, look at this." Elizabeth said, bending down to rub her hand on the cabin's dirty floor. She gasped as she stood up and studied her hand; a think blanket of dust was now covering it.

The room itself looked like it had been abandon for years, there were cobwebs on the walls and ceiling and an awful stench was leaking out of Barbossa's closet.

"Ewww." Elizabeth exclaimed as she walked past the closet. She hid her nose in Will's shirt in an effort to escape the horrible smell.

The only things that looked considerably civilized in the entire cabin was Hector Barbossa's bed and small couch.

"This doesn't look so bad." Elizabeth stated as her hazel eyes looked over the captain's somewhat clean looking bed. The sheets were surprisingly white and the awful smell coming from the closet seemed to disappear as they came closer to the large bed.

"I wonder how Barbossa managed to keep this so clean and all else so filthy."

"He had no use for it." Will replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Barbossa is a cursed man who cannot eat, sleep, or feel a thing, what use does he have for a bed or couch?"

"I suppose your right." She nodded, smiling slightly. "I almost forgot that normality is the minority on the Black Pearl."

"Aye, it would seem that even bloody skeletal pirates outnumber us." Will remarked with a sarcastic grin as he fell back onto the bed, taking Elizabeth down with him.

Elizabeth giggled softly as her face hit the soft pillow beside her gentleman rogue.

"Comfortable?" She asked with a smirk

"Considering the circumstances I really shouldn't be in the least, but the company is quickly changing my mind." Will replied with a content sigh as shut his eyes, relieved to finally hear a calming silence enter the old and dusty room.

Elizabeth smiled adoringly at him and snuggled closer, sighing softly as Will put his arm around her and began softly caressing her dirtied locks of long brown hair.

Elizabeth didn't want to ruin the tender moment but she knew all too well their present situation needed to be taken care of.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered softly, opening one eye to look up at her handsome pirate.

"I don't know what we are going to do love it's all up to Jack now really, but I do know what we could do…here…on this bed." Will said with a mischievous grin as he raised his eyebrows at an amused Elizabeth, who decided to play along.

The Governor's daughter smirked seductively at the roguish pirate and moved tantalizingly close to him. "Tell me dear William, what could we possibly do here on this bed?"

"This." He breathed; bending down to capture Elizabeth's desirable lips.

"Oh, that." Elizabeth whispered after their kiss ended, smiling happily as she wrapped her arms around Will who was on top of her, and furiously began to kiss his lips and neck.

Will rolled onto his back and pulled Elizabeth down onto him, running his rough hands through her long hair, and over her soft silky skin. Elizabeth shivered with pleasure and grabbed Will's head, kissing him frantically all over his face.

He settled one of his hands on her lower back, and the other on the back of her head, kissing Elizabeth so passionately that all other thoughts escaped his mind, all he thought about at this moment was the beautiful girl in his arms that he loved with everything he had.

Elizabeth parted her lips and gently slid her tongue against Will's lips, savoring the taste but begging for entry. William gladly separated his mouth and welcomed Elizabeth's tongue gateway as he tenderly moved his tongue around hers. Will slowly moved his hands down Elizabeth's back and to the bottom of her shirt. He gripped the bottom edge of Elizabeth's shirt and carefully began to pull it up towards her head, secretly hoping she wouldn't mind too much.

Elizabeth paused for a moment and looked up at Will with a sad smile once she noticed his slight hesitation; it brought her back to the reality of their situation. She knew exactly what Will wanted and knew that she wanted it just as much.

Elizabeth loved Will Turner with all her heart and wanted to spend the rest of her life in his arms. But, in order for them to be able to do that they would need to think of a way to get off this blasted ship.

"Will, we must focus." Elizabeth whispered, reluctantly breaking away from their embrace. "We need to find a way off of this damned ship before it's too late."

She began to lift herself off of the bed when Will quickly wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's retrieving form, pulling her back to him.

Elizabeth was right, they did need to focus on survival but that didn't mean Will was going to let his love leave their warm embrace that easily.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Elizabeth smirked and rested her forehead on Will's, kissing him teasingly on the lips. "You are the famous William Turner, I'm sure you'll think of something right?"

"Absolutely." He grinned smugly, flipping on top of Elizabeth as his lips descended to hers for another chaste kiss. "You don't need worry about a thing Elizabeth I am positive it will all work out just fine, but if all we have is tonight then let us remember it."

"I love you." She said softly, moving a strand of hair from Will's beaming face.

"I love you too." Will whispered tenderly, honesty and devotion shining in his eyes. "I love you so much Elizabeth, you're the only reason I'm still holding on."

"And I have no regrets for anything that has happened because of the curse or even Barbossa because it led me to you Elizabeth."

"Oh Will." She breathed, tears forming in her eyes as she stared at Will with the same love and devotion that was so evident in his chocolate brown orbs.

"Show me how much you love me." She whispered with a soft smile as all sense of the fear and desperation of their present situation disappeared from her mind.

"Are you sure luv?" Will whispered back lovingly, gazing down at his love adoringly.

"Yes Will, make love to me." Elizabeth said, pulling Will in for another kiss that sealed each other's fate.

If all they had was tonight, then damn Barbossa and his blasted crew because they were going to enjoy it.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho!" Jack sang loudly as his head bobbed back and fourth to the rhythm of the pirate gig, his booming voice echoing through the ship's brig.

"Jack will you shut up!" Ana Maria shouted as she covered her ears with her hands.

"That pathetic excuse of a song has brought us nothing but bad luck."

At Ana Maria's comment, Gibbs immediately looked up with worry and eyed the two pirates with suspicion "Bad luck?"

"Listen te this Gibbs…" Ana Maria started, throwing a smirk at Jack Sparrow.

"The last time Jack decided to sing that ridiculous song we were in Port Royals prison and about to be hanged."

Ana Maria knew all too well that this would get a rise out of poor Gibbs, one that would hopefully stop her captain's terrible singing.

"Did ye hear that Jack, tis bad luck ta be singing about pirates!" He shouted out fearfully, not realizing how ironic he sounded.

"On the contrary poor and naive Gibbs, singing pirate songs is actually very good luck."

"Oh and how's that Jack." Ana Maria questioned as she raised her eye brow, watching her pirate captain curiously.

"Well I'll tell ye, the last time I sang this lovely melody in Port Royal we found a way out of prison right before our hangings isn't that right Ana?" Jack remarked, flashing the female pirate a toothy grin.

"So, technically we are all alive because of my melodious singing." Jack continued , causinf Ana to snort rather loudly.

"So, it's good luck then?" Gibbs asked in a child like tone of voice as his face brightened up considerably.

"The best." Jack replied as he marveled at how easy it was to change Gibbs's mind.

"Now sing along Gibbs, we're pirates and black sheep and…"

Ana Maria groaned but said nothing; she knew her complaints would fall on deaf ears now that Gibbs had been pulled in by the clever Jack Sparrow.

Besides, a small part of the fiery female wanted to believe that Jack's annoying song brought them good luck as they could really use some right about now.

"I wonder how Will and Elizabeth are faring." Gibbs wondered out loud, snapping Ana out of her reverie.

"No better then us I imagine." She said with a sad sigh, shaking her head at their misfortune.

She turned around to look at Jack with a confused look upon her face however, when she heard a hearty chuckle escape his mouth.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I've got a feeling that we are the farthest thing from they're minds right now." Jack replied with a laugh, an odd glint twinkling in his eyes.

"And I do believe that our Will and Elizabeth are far better off then us poor suckers down here."

"Why do ye say tha' Jack?" Gibbs questioned, looking as baffled as Ana Maria.

"Think about it friends, our two love birds have been locked up in the captain's quarters and there's absolutely nothing in that room but a bed." Jack explained, waving his arms around as he spoke.

"Do I have to draw you a bloody picture?"

"Oh." Ana Maria whispered before smirking that the Gibbs who now was sporting a nice shade of pink of his face.

Suddenly, Jack Sparrow grew very still and swiftly held up his hand, biding them all to be quiet.

"What is it now?" Ana Maria whispered, grasping the steel bars of her cell tightly as she watched Jack with utter confusion.

"Hush." He said quickly, holding a finger up to his mouth. "Listen, what do you hear?"

"Nothing." Gibbs replied, shaking his head in frustration.

"Exactly, it's far too quiet." Jack whispered to his crew mates, before pointing his ear up as if to try and hear what the pirates above them were saying.

"What do ye think is going on up there?" Ana asked, edging closer to her thoughtful captain.

"Not rightly sure, depends how long the silence holds out for." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Hope it's something good though."

"Aye, and if is I'll have no choice but to embrace that bloody pirate song of yours." Ana Maria mumbled to herself, causing Jack to grin from ear to ear.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Captain Barbossa, there's a ship approaching sir." Pintel said in a matter of fact tone.

"Hand me the telescope." Barbossa commanded, putting out his hand to the other pirate.

"It's a navy ship, no doubt looking for the girl." He muttered, grasping the telescope tightly in his grimy hands.

Hector Barbossa had everything he needed right here on the Black Pearl and was in no mood for a fight, he would avoid contact with the other ship at all costs, at least for now.

His main priority was to free himself and his crew of the Aztec Gold's terrible curse and nothing would get in his way.

"What are yer orders captain?"

"We wait and see what their next move is before plotting ours, that's all." He stated as he stared into the telescope and out into the distance at the approaching Interceptor.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Commodore, there is rather large ship with black sails ahead of us sir." A marine pointed out as he gazed at James Norrington, who was also grasping a telescope in his hands. He was about to take a look at the ship before them when Jessie snatched the object out of his hands.

"If you'd be so kind." She said sweetly, giving the amused Commodore an innocent smile before raising the telescope to her face. "It's the Black Pearl."

"It is also the pirate ship that the scoundrel William Turner is part of." An angry voice from behind them said.

James Norrington and Jessie turned around to look into the eyes of Governor Swann.

"William Turner is no longer the first mate of that ship thanks to Hector Barbossa." Jessie growled, looking back toward the distant form of The Black Pearl.

"But you should know that Governor since you claim to of read your daughter's lovely pirate book as it were."

The tense Governor of Port Royal was about to retort when a marine boldly cut in.

"Shall we ready the cannons sir?"

"No!" Jessie shouted, surprising everyone.

If there was one thing they could not do, it was fight a ship full of undead pirates and the stubborn blonde would make sure that the rest of the crew knew it to. "We must weigh anchor and let them pass."

"That's preposterous, we shan't surrender to pirates." Governor Swann bristled, narrowing his eyes at Jessie.

"As you all know, those are not ordinary pirates!" She retorted, glaring daggers at the Governor. "That ship is crewed by the damned therefore you must put your pride aside and surrender fore we cannot win against a crew that was spit right out of hell!"

Weatherby Swann rolled his eyes and shook his head at Jessie Turner's unlady like language and behavior before turning his attention to James, curious to see what the Commodore's reaction was to all this.

"What are your orders Commodore?"

"Yes James, what are your orders?" Jessie questioned in a stern and calculated voice, eyeing the Commodore expectantly.

James Norrington gulped and shook his head, he absolutely hated the position he was in with a growing passion.

He wished more than anything that he could shrink to a miniscule size and just run away. Alas, he knew that would never happen and that sooner then later he would have to make a decision on which side to take, the Governor's or Jessie's. Yes, The Commodore knew what he had to do.

"Men weigh anchor, we shall go no further until the ship ahead of us is out of sight."

"What!" The Governor exclaimed as he watched the Commodore before him in utter disbelief. "But James we cannot-."

"Those are my orders Governor; it is not our time to fight." James said sternly as he moved to stand beside a very satisfied Jessie.

"Thank you James." She whispered softly after the Governor had stormed off.

"It was the right thing to do." He replied, smiling down at her warmly.

"I know it was, but still thank you."

The Governor watched their exchange from a far and growled. Although he felt nothing but sheer anger now, he knew that he would come to praise the Commodore's hasty decision and Jessie's stubborn attitude as it prevented the inevitable slaughter of many innocent people aboard the Interceptor, including himself.

The Governor growled at himself for smiling as he watched the Commodore and the blonde pirate before him. Although the Governor would never admit it, the stubborn female was starting to grow on him.

"bloody pirates."

WEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"Captain, the ship has stopped." Barbossa's first mate stated, looking quite pleased.

"Then we shall continue our journey to Isla De Meautra." Captain Barbossa said with an evil grin. "I've waited far to long to taste the sweet flavor of a green apple."


	22. Staying Strong

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean.

This was it.

They were at the finish line. The 'race' took ten long years to complete but now Barbossa finally had all of the supplies necessary to succeed. The ruthless captain smiled and mentally checked off everything he would need in order to end this race with that damn curse.

Will Turner? Check.

Aztec gold? Check.

_Captain_ Sparrow? Check.

He had it all conveniently right on the Black Pearl and just over the coming horizon was Isla De Meautra, their final destination.

Hector Barbossa took in a deep breath and grinned evilly as he turned the Pearl's wheel to the left slightly and watched the sea with a faraway look in his eyes, deep in thought.

"_Not much longer now_." He thought to himself grimly.

"Almost there." Barbossa shouted out loud, causing his crew to howl in excitement.

"Uh, captain." A pirate said from behind the ecstatic captain. When he received no reply, the pirate coughed slightly to grab the older man's attention.

"Hmm? What?"

"We're nearing Isla De Meautra, cap'n."

Barbossa immediately perked up, grinning madly as he scratched his chin and nodded. The pirate still standing behind Barbossa squinted his eyes in confusion as his presence had yet to be acknowledged by his captain who still did not turn around.

"Captain…sir?"

"What do you… ah yes! Excellent! Now be a real fine pirate Tucker and bring me the two love birds from my cabin, eh?" Barbossa finally replied, his back still facing the other pirate.

"Course mate." Tucker grumbled before taking his leave toward the captain's quarters.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Last night was the best and most beautiful one William and Elizabeth had ever had it was agreed. Silently they both hoped with everything in them that it wouldn't be the last and that they would find a way out of this mess soon and be back in the safety of each other's arms once again.

Both of the occupants in the cabin were still fast asleep as the morning sun began peaking through the poorly kept windows of the captain's quarters.

Elizabeth felt said light on her sensitive skin and slowly opened one eye to take a peak at her unfamiliar surroundings. She soon remembered where she was and groaned, rolling over on her side to snuggle closer to the warmth radiated off of her lover's body. Elizabeth smiled softly and moved a stand of hair from Will's face.

Will felt this sudden movement and slowly opened his own eyes, only to be met by two hazel ones and a great big smile.

"Morning love." He yawned, leaning down to kiss Elizabeth.

"And a good morning to you too Mister Turner." She grinned, kissing his stubble chin while caressing his cheek softly.

Elizabeth's happy grin slowly faded into a frown when she noticed the sad and distant glint in her lover's eyes. She knew all to well what was causing William's sudden distress and decided it was time to get a move on.

"As much as I don't want to, we should really get dressed Will." Elizabeth said softly as she sat up to stretch and yawn.

William sighed and nodded. "I know love…now were did I leave my trousers…" He whispered to himself with a sigh as he hoisted himself from the bed and began searching for his forgotten clothes. Once he found his pants and put them on, he began searching for his shirt that was presently MIA.

"Now were did I leave that?" Will wondered out loud this time, scratching his chin with bewilderment.

Elizabeth watched her handsome pirate unsuccessfully search the dusty room top to bottom with an amused look etched on her features. She turned to see if Will was watching before she bent down to the floor and picked up his missing shirt, hugging it tightly to her chest. She buried her nose in his shirt, breathing in Will's scent and letting out a large sigh before looking up to see if Will had noticed she was holding his shirt yet. When he didn't, Elizabeth decided to continue on with her teasing.

"It must be somewhere around here Will, keep looking."

"I remember throwing my shirt down over…there." He said, pointing to the floor below his feat. "But obviously it's not here."

"Are you sure you threw it there hun? I could have sworn I remember you putting it somewhere in the opposite direction." Elizabeth said, covering her mouth slightly with her hand to try and muffle the giggle threatening to escape.

Will walked over in the opposite direction just as Elizabeth said and sighed with annoyance when he still did not find his missing apparel. He kept looking for another few minutes before the laughing girl on the bed caught his attention.

"Elizabeth…what's so funny?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

All she could do was let out another unsuppressed chuckle before throwing his shirt at him.

Another round of laughs escaped the girl when his shirt fell right on top of his head, covering it completely.

"I'm glad you find all of this funny Elizabeth, really I do." He said from under his white blouse, crossing his arms and refusing to take the shirt off of his head without some help from the culprit that caused this inconvenience.

Elizabeth shook her head with a laugh and lazily lifted herself from the bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her body before approaching the flustered pirate that still remained standing in front of her with a shirt over his head.

Elizabeth gently removed William's shirt from atop his head and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Here." She said with a smile. "Let me help."

"Thank you." Will replied with a sheepish grin as Elizabeth helped the embarrassed pirate put on his top. She returned his smile with a mischievous one before beginning a trail of soft kisses on Will's burning skin as she slowly buttoned up his shirt.

"Elizabeth." Will moaned, softly bringing her face to his for a loving kiss that soon made way for more heated ones.

In no time at all, Will's shirt was again thrown to the floor in a forgotten pile of clothing and bed sheets.

After the young lovers finally dressed, the pirate referred to as "Tucker" burst through the door and stared at his captain's prisoners with a stony gaze so eerie that it caused Elizabeth to grab Will's arm on impulse.

"Follow me." The pirate said, beckoning Will and Elizabeth with his sword.

Will watched this intruder with suspicion and hesitation, hating the look Tucker was giving _his _Elizabeth with a passion.

"It's alright Will." Elizabeth whispered to him, sensing Will's obvious and very valid anxiety toward the cursed pirate.

Will nodded and looked up at the stony pirate with weary eyes. He noticed at once the fiery lust growing in the other man's eyes as he watched Elizabeth with a hungry gaze. Will narrowed his eyes and pulled Elizabeth closer, giving the other pirate an obvious sign to back off now.

Tucker growled in frustration and grabbed Will by the collar of his shirt with one hand while jabbing him lightly in the side with the tilt of his sword. Before moving Will roughly toward the door, the pirate turned to look back at Elizabeth.

"Follow me girl and cause no trouble if ye want yer William here te be taken to the captain in one piece." He warned Elizabeth, who immediately nodded and began following close behind, her sad eyes never leaving Will Turner.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Jonathan Tucker dragged William roughly through the Pearl, banging him off the ship and pirates alike, before standing him in front of Hector Barbossa with a grunt. The pirate than turned around and search for the whereabouts of Elizabeth Swann with a hungry gaze. When he could not find her, Tucker turned back around with confusion. His look of bewilderment was quickly washed away by one of pure astonishment when he wiped his head around to find that Elizabeth was now nestled protectively in William Turner's strong arms. The clever girl had managed to find her way around the lustful pirate with safety and ease, and was now where she belonged, in the arms of her handsome pirate.

William let out a soft chuckle as he looked down at the woman in his arms. "You're such a clever girl you know that?"

"I try." She said with a smug grin, before snuggling further into Will's strong embrace.

"Why you little wench!" Tucker growled angrily, approaching Elizabeth with a fiery anger ignited by the embarrassment Elizabeth had bestowed upon him in front of his captain no less.

"Tucker." Barbossa drawled calmly as he turned around from his position at the wheel.

Said pirate stopped what he was doing immediately and turned to face Barbossa. "Aye captain?"

"You've done wut I asked of ye, that will be all."

Tucker nodded and turned to leave, giving Will and Elizabeth a hard look as he staggered by, and then disappeared below deck.

Once he had left, Barbossa turned his attention back to the task at hand, finally soaking in Will and Elizabeth's _very _close proximity and flustered appearance. Barbossa even went as far as to let a somewhat amused air surround him, if only for a short moment.

"The two of ye had a nice night, I imagine?" He slurred at the young couple, causing them both to blush and shuffle their feet. The reaction he received from the couple only further encouraged the pirate captain's mockery.

"My my Miss Swann, letting naught but a filthy pirate take you innocence? What ever will your father think?" He asked with a smirk, laughing with enjoyment at the look of rage building in Will's eyes.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Yer in no position to stop me Turner." Barbossa retorted, looking around dramatically at all of the blood thirsty pirates surrounding them to emphasize his point.

"But don't worry boy, I'm finished with all that…" Barbossa paused and eyed two sloppy looking pirates, beckoning them to approach him. He whispered something inaudible to them before returning his attention to William with a wicked smile.

"Take this time to bid farewell to your lovely lady my dear William, for your doom is fast approaching with the coming of that dreaded island." He said, pointing a dirty finger out into the open sea.

Elizabeth took a step back and shook her head weakly, a sick look washing over her once calm and serene features. "No." she whispered loudly, looking up into her lover's eyes helplessly.

Will tried his best to put on a smile as he lifted her chin softly with his hand, and brought her forehead to rest gently on his. "Don't worry love, all you need to do is stay strong and we'll be fine." He said softly, his words full of love and the strength Elizabeth needed desperately.

Elizabeth let out a sob as she threw her arms around Will Turner and hugged him tightly. He gladly returned her loving embrace and rested his head on hers, shutting his eyes painfully. "Don't cry Elizabeth, please don't cry."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned back toward the two pirates he conversed with earlier.

"Now is the opportune moment, remove Miss Swann from Turner and take her to the brig so-."

"NO!!" Elizabeth shrieked when the two gruesome pirates grabbed her arms roughly, trying to unlatch the young women from her tight grasp around Will.

"Let her go you bastards!" Will roared as a pirate ran over to hold him back from Elizabeth. Barbossa quickly realized that one pirate would not be enough to hold down the enraged Will Turner; he ordered more to restrain him. Three more pirates moved in, pushing Will down. The trapped pirate struggled profusely and looked around desperately for Elizabeth who was struggling loudly with the men who laughed at her wildly and persisted to toy with the infuriated woman. She winced and cried out in pain, tears forming in her eyes.

"Elizabeth! Wait…stop this…Barbossa please don't hurt her!" Will pleaded loudly, reaching his arms out wildly at Elizabeth. "I'll do anything just let her go, she's done nothing to you!"

Barbossa was taken aback by Will's pleading; it was something he had never seen the former first mate of the Black Pearl do before. He had never seen _anyone _do it before, let alone Will Turner. Then Barbossa's memory dawned on him, he had seen this done before. Elizabeth had pleaded with the cursed captain for William's life when they had first been captured.

Barbossa shook his head tiredly and sighed with annoyance. "Stupid kids will never learn."

"Let…me…go!" Elizabeth yelled forcefully, taking the two pirates by surprise when she tore her arms away from them and catapulted herself into William's strong arms.

"Oh Elizabeth." Will gasped, his voice faltering as he held on to the sobbing woman tightly, as if fearing she could disappear at any moment.

The pirates surrounding them, including the two formerly griping Elizabeth, exchanged nervous glances with one another. A silent hesitation to separate the couple momentarily surged through the pirates on the Black Pearl as they watched Will and Elizabeth embrace each other.

Why were they holding each other so tenderly? They all silently fathomed at this strange phenomenon in front of them that was the bond between Will and Elizabeth. They just couldn't understand how such a simple act of holding another person could mean so much to two people that were about to lose everything, their lives included. This was something so foreign to the cursed skeletons aboard the Pearl that it actually caused them to stop and just _stare_ at the people in front of them as if they were some sort of apparition that just couldn't be true.

Captain Barbossa looked around at his crew with wide eyes and disbelief. He could not even begin to comprehend that his crew, _his crew, _the very same crew that ransacked entire cities and killed innocent civilians without a moments thought could be struck dumb and completely captivated by just two people who simply shared something real.

_Real_.

That was yet another thing foreign to the cursed inhabitants of the Black Pearl now. They could not compare that bloody word to anything in their lives anymore. Not sleep, not food, nor could pleasure ever really be considered _real_ by them, not since that fateful day they decided to erase the word "real" from their existence by plucking just one piece of cursed Aztec gold from the very island approaching their infamous ship. None could ever share something as strong and true and _real_ with anyone, not like Will and Elizabeth, the very same people they are so keen on separating. It was something they were simply not capable of doing and for the first time in a long time, they had to realize the magnitude of their situation merely because it was standing right in front of them. The reality was so real now that the entire crew grew silent, everything stood still. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the Pearl's black sails billowing in the wind and Elizabeth's muffled sobs against Will's shirt.

Barbossa growled angrily and stomped his foot on the dusty deck to try and take back his loyal crew's attention, he could not take this madness any longer. He would not let two lovesick people, a bloody pirate and Governor's daughter, brainwash the minds of his entire crew.

"Snap out of it you idiots! The lot of you!" He roared with anger, waving his hand in front of a nearby pirate to grab his attention. He growled with rage when he was unsuccessful in breaking the trance that had overcome the pirate.

"What is so damn fascinating about them hmm?" Barbossa finally asked frantically, walking up to the couple with angry eyes once he noticed that they _still_ had their arms entwined tightly around one another.

"Maybe they finally realize what is important in life Barbossa." Will retorted defiantly as Elizabeth nodded her agreement.

"You are both young and have not yet been given the pleasure of knowing the sobering reality of this cruel and useless world and what it really has to offer, but you will…sooner than you think." Barbossa spat out, eyeing Will with a sadistic glare.

Will boldly glared back at the cruel captain before averting his eyes back to the women still nestled comfortably in his arms, his brown orbs brimming with love once more.

Barbossa noticed Will's sudden change and growled with frustration before grabbing the scruff of another pirate violently, pouring out the anger he was feeling erupt from his core on the helpless pirate.

He punched the scoundrel square in the mouth before shaking him brutally from side to side. "Why are ye still standing here?!" He yelled angrily. The pirate cowered under his captain's livid stare, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Take that good for nothing pirate wench to the brig NOW!"

The pirate finally snapped out of his trance and approached Elizabeth for the second time, the man beside him following in pursuit.

Elizabeth quickly realized what was happening and grabbed Will's shirt roughly, pulling him down to her. "Will! What are we going to do?"

"Elizabeth, I want you to listen to me very carefully." He whispered to her, causing his love to choke down a sob that was threatening to escape her. "Shhh love, please you must listen." He continued soothingly, rocking Elizabeth back and fourth in his arms.

"Hurry it up!" Barbossa ordered, rolling his eyes at the act of love before him. "I can't stand this much longer."

As the pirates raised their speed and grew closer, poor Will grew more frantic.

"Elizabeth, love are you listening?"

"Yes." She said, nodding sadly as tears fell freely down her face. Will wiped the tears from her face before continuing.

"My love, I know things look to be piling against us but you must trust Jack and I to figure out this mess, please promise me you won't give up…if you find a way to escape, do not worry about me and just-."

"Get away from me!" Elizabeth shrieked as the pirates grabbed her by the waist and arms, this time successfully tearing her away from Will.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled out as his love was taken farther and farther away from him. "Stay strong! Swear to me you won't lose hope!"

"Promise, let me hear you say it!"

"I promise!" She shouted back before wincing at the tight hold the pirates had on her. "I love you!"

"I love you!" Will yelled back, loud enough that Elizabeth could hear it from the other side of the ship.

Alas, the pirates managed to drag Elizabeth down to the brig and away from Will Turner. They didn't even get to kiss goodbye.

Now, with the belief that he would never see his love again, Will grew cold and distant. He hoped greatly that this thought would not actually come true and that he would see his Elizabeth again. He swore at himself silently for even thinking of such things, that he'd never lay eyes on her again. After he made Elizabeth promise not to lose hope, here he was moping in his own misery. No, he would not lose hope so easily, he knew that if Elizabeth could stay strong, then so could he.

Barbossa smirked at the now shriveled and pathetic form of Will Turner. He found it hard to believe that Will was even the same man that had once stood so tall and proud with Elizabeth still in his arms. Now he looked small and depressed, a completely different man.

Barossa's first mate walked up behind the smirking captain with a grin of his own plastered on his pierced lips. "We've reached Isla De Meuatra captain."

"Excellent, perfect timing." Barbossa replied happily, his eyes never leaving Will Turner. "Weigh Anchor."

As Will was shoved painfully toward the side of the ship, Barbossa made one quick stride to the young pirate and grabbed him roughly by the hair.

"Don't look so down mate, she'll be joining ye soon enough." He whispered evilly, laughing loudly as Will hopelessly lashed out at the dreadful captain who showed not one ounce of remorse for what he had just done. This was after all, nothing but a race for Hector Barbossa and he had to do what ever possible to complete it. If that meant separating Will and Elizabeth, killing them both, imprisoning innocent people and slaughtering entire towns well than so be it. The means justified the end in his eyes and no amount of love could ever change that.

"Clasp him in irons and take him off the ship." Barbossa ordered with a grin

"It's a lovely island, Isla De Meutra; you will come to find my dear William. If the circumstances were any different I would have recommended it as a top choice for a honeymoon." He remarked, laughing loudly in Will Turner's depressed and lonely visage.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

"They've taken him Jack, onto that godforsaken island!" Elizabeth sobbed, burying her face in her hands as Ana Maria tried her best to comfort the broken woman.

"Don't worry luv, he's not dead yet!" Jack joked, earning him a nudge in the ribcage by Gibbs.

"Ouch, damnit Gibbs what was tha' for?" He whined, rubbing his aching side.

"She's hurtin' Jack, this isn't the time." Gibbs replied before averting eyes full of worry to Elizabeth's shaking form.

Jack followed his bothered gaze and sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked like a weary child on a rollercoaster that wanted nothing more than this stupid ride to just end.

"Elizabeth, Will's a tough nut ter crack; ye don't need te worry yourself sick over him." Ana Maria assured her, earning a small smile in return.

"Aye!" Jack Sparrow agreed, grinning madly at Ana. "That boy's been to hell and back and he's still kicking!"

"If he can get through that' than he can get though anything, as long as the people he's counting on stay strong."

Elizabeth looked up at this and eyed Jack curiously. "That's exactly what Will said, to 'stay strong'."

"Course he did, he's a smart bloke." Jack replied with an encouraging smile; add glint shining in his eyes.

Elizabeth sighed and tried to look hopeful. "If that is what Will needs, than I shall try."

"That's the spirit Miss Swann!" Gibbs whooped, jumping up in the air. Jack rolled his eyes at the old man's enthusiasm before looking back at Elizabeth and Ana Maria.

"We're gonna think up a plan, don't you worry." He said, his slurred voices filled with unwavering confidence that gave them all more hope. "Ye just leave it ter old Jack."

Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes tightly. "Don't worry Will, I'm not going to ever give up on us, I'm coming." She whispered softly so that only she could hear, bringing her hand up to her heart as she thought of the man she was so desperately in love with.

"Just stay strong."

(A/N) Sorry for the insanely long wait!! My teachers all laid the work on me hard this year so I haven't really had a lot of time to write but I hope this sort of makes up for it!!

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy this NEW chapter, hope it lives up to all of your expectations. If it doesn't don't hesitate to let me know! Good or bad, I still want to hear from you!!

-orlysluv


	23. Revelations

**Turning the Tide**

Author: orlysluv

Summary: What if Captain Jack Sparrow found William Turner on that floating wreckage in the first movie instead of Elizabeth Swann? What if Will had a sister? How would things of been different? W/E J/A N/OC

Disclaimer: Disney owns all the character you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean not I, sadly.

"Commodore, the black Pearl has finally anchored." yelped a nervous sailor aboard the unusually quiet Interceptor.

There, floating in front of them was the dreaded Black Pearl, looking beautiful yet horrid at the same time. No one could be seen on the Ship with black sails however, leaving the crew of the Interceptor both relieved and worried.

"What shall we do?" piped in the anxious Governor of Port Royal. He knew his daughter was close and could not wait a moment longer to see her. He wanted to hold his only joy tightly and let Elizabeth know just how much he missed her, and most of all, how very much he loved her. As a lone tear escaped him and fell down the weary Governor's face, a gentle hand touched his shoulder immediately making his feel comforted.

"Your daughter is safe, I promise." Jessie whispered with unwavering certainty. She knew her brother and captain would let nothing happen to Elizabeth Swann. She just knew.

The Governor shook his head solemnly and gazed curiously at the young woman he had grown to like despite everything. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because…" She started before hesitating. Was this it? Would Jessie Smith finally reveal herself as Jessie Turner and let go of the heavy burden she still held?

Jessie averted her gaze from the uncertain Governor to look at James Norrington. How much that man changed before her eyes surprised her. She had grown to love the once arrogant Commodore as much as she knew her brother loved the poor Governor's daughter. If she revealed her true identity, would things still be the same? After all she was the sister of the very pirate who kidnapped Elizabeth Swann on the eve of Norrington's wedding. Would James still want to show her the stars from his Port Royal veranda like he promised after knowing that her family was the cause of everything? Jessie already knew the depressing answer to all of this…

James Norrington could feel two fiery eyes watching him closely. He looked up with a warm smile lighting up his face. His grin quickly vanished and a look of concern took over as he gazed more intently at Jessie's face. His eyes silently asked her from across the deck what was wrong, but all he got in return was a quick shake of the head as Jessie once again turned her attention back to the Governor, who was still watching her curiously.

Jessie Turner just couldn't lie to these people any longer; she loved them all too much. She sighed deeply and cleared her very dry throat.

"Before we reach a decision on what to do with the Black Pearl, there is something you all should know." She said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention immediately. The marines, the Commodore, and all those aboard the ship dropped what they were doing and circled around the nervous pirate curious to know what was causing the head strong girl so much anxiety.

Jessie sighed again, wiping the bead of sweat from her brow as her eyes scanned the many faced of the Interceptor that were now watching and listening intently. With a nervous gulp, she began. "It is time I told you of my connection to the Black Pearl." She whispered, before to stopping to lock eyes with James who nodded smiled softly.

Now choking back tears, Jessie quickly continued before she could lose the ounce of courage she had left. "My name isn't Jessie Smith." She said, deciding to ignore the dramatic gasps she was already receiving. "My name is Jessie Turner. My brother is William Turner, first mate of the black pearl and…kidnapper of Elizabeth Swann."

It was now James Norrington's turn to gasp, this he was definitely not expecting. He looked up at Jessie with hurt evident in his eyes. Why didn't she trust him enough to tell him this before?

"I know that I should have told you this sooner but I needed to protect my family." She pleaded with them, hoping they would somehow understand.

"Your family Miss _Turner _took away my only child!" Weatherby Swann cried, shaking with anger.

"It wasn't planned!" Jessie countered, wiping away more tears. "None of this was supposed to happen."

"But it most certainly did." The Governor continued as James Norrington silently walked away, unable to bear these new revelations.

"I knew but I swear that Elizabeth is safe. No one, my brother especially, would let anything happen to her!" Jessie promised.

"Your _brother _is the reason my innocent daughter is gone." Governor Swann spat back angrily.

"He is not the demon you make his out to be, Will is a good man."

"You've lied to us from the beginning." A sailor shouted. "Why should we trust you?"

"I…I don't know." Jessie stuttered sadly before sauntering off with her head low in an effort to hide the tears that were freely falling down her face.

WEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE

James Norrington sat stonily on the other side of the ship as far away from Jessie as possible with his hands cradling his weary face. He didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was rightfully furious with Jessie for lying to his face. "Jessie Smith my arse." James laughed bitterly to himself. How could he have been so stupid to believe everything she had told him without a moment thought? Did she even ever love him or was that a lie as well? But then again, what would he have done if the tables were turned and he was in her shoes, er boots? It was no secret that those aboard the Interceptor loathed William Turner and wanted him punished for his crimes, so what was a sister of said pirate living with such people suppose to do?

"I had no choice, James." Replied a voice from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jessie Turner scurry over beside him and sit tiredly down, hugging her knees to her chest. James wanted nothing more than to gather her up in his arms and hold her tightly against him, but he knew that it could not be done. It was neither the time nor the place. All he could do was glance at her silently, grunting every so often as he tried to muster up enough confidence to throw caution to the wind and speak.

"You could have trusted me enough to tell me." He finally choked out, refusing to look at her.

"I do trust you!" She replied, pulling his face to look at her.

"Than why?!" James bellowed back. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Would you not be scared, if you were me?" She asked honestly, continuing when she received no reply. "What are you suppose to do when everyone around you wants your brother dead?"

"He's a pirate…"

"As am I!" Jessie snapped back. "I may want to leave that life behind but I cannot abandon my family, I love them all too much."

"How can you love those swaggering pirates?" James wondered out loud, shaking his head in agitation.

"I could ask you the same thing of me, and hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me and say yes." Jessie whispered, looking up at James with big brown eyes.

The Commodore finally smiled as he softly cupped Jessie's face with his hands. "I do love you Jessie… Jessie Turner."

Jessie laughed at that and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. "I love you also James, so very much."

"Just promise me you have no more secrets to reveal to me because I think one is more than enough."

No, that's it." Jessie smiled, bringing her face down to his for a long awaited kiss full of forgiveness and devotion.

When they parted, James smiled down at her softly. "Good."

"Ahem." Coughed an annoyed Governor from behind the mismatched happy couple.

"Governor Swann-"

There's no need." He said, with a wave of his hand, surprising all of them including himself. He had come to give Jessie a good piece of his mind, but as he gazed down at the young woman still nestled comfortable in the commodore's arms, looking quite frail and apologetic, he just could not bring himself to saying anything more.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you have indeed grown on me and furthermore, I have no more energy to argue with you…for now anyway."

"Thank you Governor." Jessie said with a pleasant smile.

Governor Swann smiled and nodded before looking more thoughtful and far away. "All I want is my daughter safe and found, you my dear have promised me both as well that your brother has some sort of honor and good in him. If he is anything like you, than I believe it."

It was now Jessie's turn to nod. "I intend to keep all I have promised and show you that what I say is indeed true."

"Good, I look forward to seeing all of this Miss Turner." He replied with a soft smile before averting his attention to the smiling Commodore. "Now that we have that settled, what do we do now James?"

"The Pearl has docked which means it is safe to say most of the undead pirates are not aboard the ship, now would be the time to attack."

"Although few may be aboard the Pearl." Jessie started. "We still cannot kill any of them, we must formulate a plan that we can succeed at without fighting."

"How can we win if we do not fight?" Governor Swann asked, a look of confusion evident on his face.

"There are other ways to win a fight." Jessie countered.

"We must use the element of surprise." Commodore Norrington replied, causing Jessie to smile at him proudly.

"Exactly."

(A/N) Now that summer is here I'm hoping to write a whole lot more. Thank you for all those who have stuck with this story for so long, I hope this chapter meets all of your expectations!

Orlysluv


	24. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey, I know I haven't updated this story or my other one Strength in Numbers for quite a long time and to everyone out there patiently waiting for an update: Sorry! It's not that I've lost interest in the stories, but that I have not found enough time to thoroughly write a good chapter. However, if there are still people out there who want me to continue writing this story, I have time to do so now. So kindly let me know if you do so I know how many are still interesting in reading it. If I get a big enough reply I'll continue! So please, please, please, let me know!

Thanks!

~Orlysluv


End file.
